


When Feathers Fall

by Nightengale_Shadowsong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_Shadowsong/pseuds/Nightengale_Shadowsong
Summary: Humanity is falling. Amidst all the impending chaos, you were a prayer sent from the heavens to help aid mankind in its moment of weakness. A small, frail little girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders and abilities no one could easily comprehend, you must find your calling and fulfill your duty. Takes place before and during the events of the main story!





	1. An Interesting Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your descent as you normally do. It's just another day in the underground for the children who inhabit it. A chance encounter sets the world into motion and it's the beginning of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I brought all this work over from my fanfiction.net account so if you're just starting to read, please be a little patient. I have 22 chapters finished there and I'm bringing them over one by one.
> 
> While I get everything settled, I'm fixing minor errors and adding a little bit more story and foreshadowing. I will be fixing the timeline error and inconsistencies so if I have a chapter up, please don't hesitate to leave me a little note so I can take care of it ASAP.
> 
> My goal is to give everyone here a good experience, overall with this story. That said, if you have any suggestions, I'm more than open to them. If I don't respond to a suggestion, it's probably because I already had something similar in mind. Great minds think alike, right?
> 
> Without further ado, let's dive right into it.
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I only own my OC's. Without further ado, please enjoy the story.~~~

* * *

You make your way down into the depths of the underground as you always have, following the same path as you always do. You check your basket as you usually do to ensure you have the herbs, food and fresh water. Check, check and check. You take a deep breath before heading to the square and see the same eager faces you’re accustomed to seeing by now. A smile on your face, you generously hand out samples of your medicinal tea, herbs and several jugs of water as per usual.

“Wow! Nigh~nigh brought more of that tea stuff again today! Hey, Izzy! Didn’t you say you were starting to feel better? I bet it’s ‘cuz you’re drinking this stuff! Thanks so much, lady!” You smile down at the little girl and pat her head.

“Anytime. I’m happy she’s feeling a lot better, now. Remember to drink it twice a day, Isabel. I’m glad to see the color returning to your cheeks.” She coughs twice before returning your smile with a meek one of her own and nods in your direction. _‘Her voice must still be weak.’_

It’s been awhile since the plague hit the area, but in the underground, medicine was scarce and it wasn’t exactly an easy feat to procure medicine for her since the Unicorns usually safeguard the supplies. They don’t seem to care for anyone but themselves and those they deem _“important.”_ You frown a bit but smile once more when you get to the food in your basket.

“Here you go, everyone. I know it isn’t much but I have some apples, bread and potatoes.” Everyone gathered around you to get their share of food. You didn’t have enough for their whole families but provided extra when you could. The farms you oversee had just started their new crop for the year so there wasn’t too much to pass around. Still, you knew a lot of them had sick parents who desperately needed nutrition.

The children were all too happy to receive the food as you knew they would be. It’s not like they never ate at all. Food was just really scarce. As you passed out the food, you began asking for the jugs from the other day so you could fill them up again. One by one, the children would put their mugs in front of you and claim their shares of food in return. _‘Thank goodness. The trips down here are beginning to grow harder and harder with all the water in the basket,’_ you thought as the last child set their two jugs down and reached in earnest for the food you offered.

“Ok, does anyone need any of the medicinal herbs? I still have a few. I know they're bitter, but if you chew them, you can stave off illness, provided it isn’t too serious. C’mon guys. I don’t wanna see any of you fall sick. Medicine is really hard to come by down here. It’s better to prevent it now if you can.”

A tug at your shoulder drew your attention to a small boy next to you. _‘Oh, well this is new,’_ you think to yourself. You slap on a soft smile and look to the boy. He has raven tresses and is very short. He looks awfully weak and doesn’t appear to have eaten a decent meal in days. “Hello, there. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting this fine day?”

He glances to the ground and back up at you. “You must be crazy. The day is shit. Been raining for over a week.” You laugh softly and take notice of a visible chill running up his spine.

“I guess the cold isn’t doing you any favors either, huh? Relax, it was a figure of speech. To be honest, meeting someone new always makes a bad day that much better. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Nightengale Shadowsong. Who might you be?”

You watch him as he looks away before he mumbles a name. “Levi." He glances around and back at you. "Just Levi.” You smile even brighter.

“Levi, huh? Glad to make your acquaintance. Would you like some food, herbs and tea? It isn’t much, but if you chew the herbs before bed, you can stave off common illnesses and the tea helps you if you ever get sick. It wouldn’t hurt to drink it once in awhile.”

You pull out a small loaf of bread, 2 potatoes and a few apples. “It might be a few days before I can come back here. I think I might be getting a little sick, myself. Nothing a little sleep won’t fix. But please take these and a couple jugs of water. An apple a day, right?” You hand him the food, herbs and tea which he gratefully accepts. He mutters a thank you before he turns to leave, nodding once in your direction.

_‘Well, at least something new happened today. I’m glad I could offer even a little help to someone new before I sleep. I really need to get my strength back.’_ You look around at the children noticing Isabel and Farlan talking to the _‘Levi’_ kid. He managed to smile a little and you notice a faint, pink dusting for a hint of a moment before he adopts the same look as before. _‘Ah, love. I really hope she gets better soon.’_

You gather all the jugs and place them in your basket before waving at the children as you make your way out. Once again, you use the same path as always, a slight frown on your face as you make your way up. You were a little confused. Levi felt familiar, but you couldn't figure out how. You shrugged it off and continued home. Your body was feeling very weak.

* * *

**Levi P.O.V.**  
“Didn’t I tell you an angel comes down from time to time? She’s cute, right? Oh, I can see her now. ‘Oh, Farlan! You’re such a man! Please, don’t ever let me go.’ Am I right? Oh, but dibs, man. I saw that look on your face. You may be able to fool the rest of the world, but you can’t escape my keen eye!”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, something he picked up from his adoptive _“father”_ before turning to his new friend. “Yeah, she’s cute, but she’s not exactly the brightest. I mean, who comes down here when they’re sick just to give a few kids some food, water and medicine. And what is this _‘tea’_ stuff? She said drink it but it’s just dried herbs. How do you even drink this crap?”

“You boil water and pour it over the herbs. Let it sit for a few minutes and strain it before you drink it. I heard a lot of nobles really like tea, so I feel like a princess when I have some.” Isabel blushes before coughing a few more times.

Levi just lost his mother and was taken in by a rowdy old man he assumed was a regular customer. He didn’t have any place to go, so he opted to wait for death when “Kenny” came knocking. He really wished he had this _tea_ and _herbs_ before she passed. Maybe she would’ve lived. He spared his new friend, Isabel, a glance before speaking up.

“I noticed over the last couple of days your cough seems to have gotten better. Still, that girl shouldn’t be down here alone, especially since she’s sick. If you ask me, she’s just begging to be robbed of everything, basket, body and all.”

Farlan shot Levi a quick glare before answering him. “She’s done that for a few years now. She usually seems fine for a couple days, then starts getting weak. I think she has a weak constitution. Her family owns a large farm behind Maria and an orchard. They usually sell off a lot of the product, but she takes what’s left and brings it down here - **free of charge**.” He made sure to put a lot of stress behind those three syllables. “So, it’s a natural assumption we protect our own and she’s one of us down here. Got it?”

Levi isn’t used to hearing Farlan speak like that to him. He’s visibly raffled after getting such a talk-down to by his friend. He also noticed Isabel stiffen a bit at his earlier words earning him a glare from her, as well. “Tch. At least she’s got some protection. Makes me feel a little better about this _‘angel’_ of yours, honestly.”

He does feel better about it. He makes a mental note to watch out for you over the next few days. He just couldn’t get you out of his head and he just met you. To be honest, you reminded him of someone he used to know. Not quite like her, but the resemblance was still there. He shook his head. That girl died a long time ago.

When he met Farlan and Isabel, they told him about an _"angel"_ who visits for a few days. They told him she brings food, water and medicine. He expected something different. An adult, for one. You looked younger than he was. He also expected some blonde hair, blue-eyed woman with a pair of large white wings and a flowing gown.

Ok, he pretty much knew that wasn’t going to be accurate but he only had _"_ _angel"_ and _"_ _just be patient, asshole, you’ll see"_ to go on. He didn’t think it would be a little girl with medium-length red hair, pale skin and golden eyes. He blushed at the thought of you as he did earlier when he took the food and medicine.

At his words, his friend slipped on his goofy grin and put his hands behind his head. Isabel seemed to relax and gave a small cough before smiling as well. “Mark my words: one day, I’m gonna make her my queen!”

Isabel gave a small pout before a look of pure mischief settled on her face. “You would need to be a king before you could do that and I only see riff-raff here.”

“Hey! Not cool, Izzy! You know I’m gonna have this place in my pocket before too long.”

“Oh, sure you are. I’ll believe it when I see it.” She offered him a cool glance in his direction. They laughed before turning to Levi. “So,” began Isabel. “What do you think of her?”

Levi regarded her with a cool glance of his own. “She’s cute, but not my type,” he lied. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Nightengale again. _‘Damnit. I’ve gotta stop thinking about her,’_ he mentally groaned noticing his face heat up again. _'It isn't Astrid.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sure you can tell the eventual pairing here. It will be a lot of developement in the next few chapters so I hope I don't bore you. I think it should be noted this is a couple years after Kenny took in Levi and he was able to develop a bond with Isabel and Farlan. Kenny is still in his life at this point. Thanks for reading and see you next time!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	2. A Strange Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightengale begins to experience changes in an all too familiar way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Thanks for coming back to read my second chapter! I’m struggling a bit to stay in character and having issues with chapter 8 at the moment. Anyways, a little more development and we get to delve into Night’s past! Oh, and a little forewarning: I don’t go into detail but if you’re sensitive, it gets a little violent.
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of it’s characters. All OC’s are mine and mine alone. Enjoy!~~~

* * *

You were so tired when you reached the door to your house. _‘Am I even going to be able to make it up the steps before I pass out?’_ You turned the knob and began ascending the steps to your room. _‘Loegres can manage everything for the next few days. I really need to rest.’_

You finally make it to your room and fall to your knees before you can get to your bed. _‘No! Not again!’_ You manage to crawl to the bed before using what little strength you had to pull yourself into bed. You barely managed to get the sheet over your left leg before you fell into a deep sleep.

Your dreams that night involved a certain raven-haired male. You didn’t understand why he felt so familiar, comfortable even. You try to reach out to him, but he only got farther away the closer you were. Your words are nothing more than total silence. He doesn’t hear you.

Suddenly, a voice catches your attention. **"** **You need to become stronger."** Your body begins to feel warm and you listen intently to the phantom inside your head. "Even then, you’ll need to find your Zephyr, my child. I shall bestow your first gift of many. **Take heed:** these nights will become restless as your body begins to accept your new powers.”

You discern the voice is neither male nor female. You try to answer, but you’re still unable to speak. You manage a nod before sadly looking at the white space around you. _‘So, this is what it means to become a seraph…’_ You were told upon your awakening you’d be the herald of a new dawn in this realm. You weren’t given much more information before the people who brought you into being were mercilessly slaughtered. You only managed to survive because the attackers weren’t smart enough to check for phony walls. You shudder at the memory.

* * *

_“Nightengale! You need to follow me, quickly!” Screams could be heard in the distance. You were led into your shrine by your guardian, Ninian. “Nini, what’s happening? Why are those men hurting the maidens? Did we do something wrong,” you managed to get out between sharp intakes of breath._

_“You are considered forbidden. People fear you for what you can do. Others would seek to use you for their own gain. Now, enough idle chatter. Through here. You need to stay as quiet as you possibly can. You’ll be rescued tomorrow when the coast is clear. No matter what, do not leave or make a sound.”_

_She slid the wall into place and you were met with the stale smell of wood and moisture, not a good combination. Fear gripped you heart as you heard shouting get closer to where you are. “Remember, not a peep no matter what you hear,” she whispered before clicking the wall back into place. Your body started to shake, but you managed to calm yourself before you heard a loud slam._

_“Where is it? You know exactly where it is, now spill before I cut you open!” Your eyes widen. ‘He sounds really scary.’ “I won’t be giving you any information. Besides, you’re far too late. She’s already been moved to a new location. And I won’t be telling you anytime soon.”_

_The following hours were spent with you hearing Ninian’s screams of agony as she was tortured, then disposed of when she didn’t say anything about where you were. Your tears were flowing, but you wouldn’t even sniffle, your promise to your guardian being clung tightly to your chest._

_As you began to grow drowsy, the wall was beginning to move. You started to panic but you remained silent. ‘Please, go away!’_ _The wall was removed and you were met with harsh rays of light. As you blinked your eyes open, a handsome young boy with black hair and crimson eyes was smiling down at you._

_“Good morning, young mistress. I will be looking after you from now on. My name is Loegres. Don’t worry. I won’t let anything hurt you. You’re safe. It’s ok to cry, now.” And so, you cried and wept and clung to his shirt like it was the one thing keeping you alive._

* * *

That was only a few years ago. Since then, you’ve developed a frailty when you push yourself too hard. It gets worse when you overexert yourself for longer periods of time. Loegres said it was your body preparing you to receive _blessings_. Now, you would be going through more taxing matters. You could only hope it wouldn’t be too painful.

As you began to open your eyes, you noticed the darkness had begun to settle from another day. You lifted your head. _‘Dizzy…’_ you thought. You tried to use your voice but nothing came out. Panic began to settle in as you pinched yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. You weren’t. _‘Oh, no. How am I going to call Loegres? Is he even around? How long have I been out? This is a disaster!’_

You pushed your legs around to try to hop off the bed. Success. And fail. You managed to get off the bed before your legs struggled to keep you up and buckled beneath you. You barely registered your stomach growling with the sound of blood pumping though your ears. Suddenly, your door was thrust open and you saw a pale face framed by curtains of black hair in the moonlight. You mouthed “Loe-gres…” before you descended into the darkness again. You were vaguely aware of being carried somewhere.

As you blinked your eyes to the harsh rays of the sun, you were surprised when you heard the voice of your aide come from above you. “Nightengale.” You blinked until you could make out his face. Why was he above you like that? You felt around. _‘Grass? What am I laying on?’_ You froze. You were laying in his lap. He gave you a cheeky smile and you could see the mischief playing behind those crimson orbs of his.

“Well, the princess has finally awakened. Did you get enough beauty sleep? Don’t mind me. It isn’t as if I had you on top of me all night. I should manage just fine so long as the princess has had enough sleep.” You mouthed a quick “fuck you” before he smirked again.

“Maybe in a few years, but you’re only 15 and children just don't do it for me. Besides, you shouldn’t be having naughty thoughts like that. It’s bad posture.” You threw him a dirty look as he teased you. He laughed a bit noticing your glare and apologized for poking fun of you. "Sorry, young master. You make it too easy."

He finally helped you up before handing you a small loaf of bread and an apple. “So, tell me what’s going on before I start getting worried.” Your senior of 3 or so years handed you a piece of parchment and charcoal and watched as you began to eat the bread. You wrote about the dream you had and how you were going to have more nights like that in the future.

“Ah, so it’s begun then. I figured as much with the fever you were sporting, but I wanted to be sure you weren’t actually sick. That’d be…bad.” You smiled at him and shook your head signaling you were ok. You just wanted to ensure everything went smoothly at the farm.

“Please, you needn’t worry about a thing. I’ve already had the workers plant beans and sow the fields with the food that started turning. The soil is currently being replenished its loss of nutrients from the bountiful harvest it gave us. Our profit has gone up 11% and there is more food we can donate to the families in the underground. Also, I’ve started a new strain of tea. Hopefully, you find it to your liking. That being said, I've already paid the workers for their service for a full month.”

He offered you a small smile. “I know your intentions and I’ll carry them out as you see fit, my lady. I only ask you let me accompany you tonight. You’re more fragile than usual having received your first blessing. I’d hate to see something happen to you down there.”

You shook your head. You needed him here. You wrote out what you wanted to do with the remainder of the crop. _‘Body Products?’_ was written on the paper.

“Unfortunately, we lack a few things before we could actually start making things like shampoo and body lotion. I do know a person who could help us obtain said products. If you trust me with this, I could draw up a contract to barter for these. Also, we could do herbal baths with the excessive salt and herbs we have.”

You nodded and wrote out, _‘Pickling Vegetables?’_ Loegres smiled at that. “That’s a great idea. And we could spice the peaches and apples for the upcoming winter. I think they'd sell fabulously.“

You agreed to his suggestions and smiled before picking yourself back up. You summoned your strength and went to the house to fetch the water jugs. “The food is already set out and the herbs are fresh. If you aren’t back by evening, I might have to go on a killing spree to find you.” You smiled and nodded in his direction before getting everything together.

You made your way down that path again noticing the boy from a few days ago ahead of you. You smiled. _‘Levi…’_ He saw you coming down and moved to grab the basket and help you down.

“Tch. Seriously, you need to be more careful. Here. Take my arm.” He looked away as he held out his arm. You managed a silent giggle at how awkward he was. It was cute. _‘Wait, cute?’_ You shook it out of your head and took his arm as you two made it down to the square together.

* * *

After you handed out the provisions, Farlan approached you. “You haven’t spoken a word. You ok, Night?” You nodded and pointed to your throat before looking to the ground sadly. “Woah, you lost your voice? Tell me you’ll get that sweet honey ba- **oof**!” He was cut off with a quick slap to the back of the head by Levi.

“She isn’t feeling well. Don’t overwhelm her. Be happy she actually made it out in one piece, you dirty bastard.” You smiled and giggled silently again. You could get used to Levi. He was definitely colorful, but he stirred something in your chest. The feeling was new and you loved it. “Alright, if we’re done, I’m gonna lead her back to the entrance. She’s been swaying every once in awhile and she’s burning up. She can’t be here for much longer. She shouldn't be here at all.”

Isabel and Farlan exchanged a glance before looking at Levi and smiling. “Ok, buddy. Make sure you get her back nice and safe. We’ll hold down the fort.” Farlan smirked at Levi before adding, “Don’t get too close to my future wife, now!”

Isabel laughed. “Be careful and come back safe. Thanks again!” She turned and joined her companion.

As Levi led you back to the entrance, he looked in your direction before asking if you were going to be ok. You nodded at him and managed to keep up with his pace. He didn’t look convinced, but led you back to the opening regardless. As you waved goodbye to your escort, you realized Isabel didn’t cough even once while you were down there. You smiled before swaying on the spot and your vision became cloudy. You didn’t even have time to think before you hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Uh-oh looks like Loegres is going on a killing spree, hehe. So, what crazy blessing do you think she managed to obtain? You can make your suggestions, but you’ll have to wait before you find out! Sorry to leave you off with a cliffhanger like that, but that’s kinda my schtick. As always, healthy criticism is very much appreciated. See you all next time, meow!~~~
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	3. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi struggles to care for you after your collapse when he gets a visit he'd rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ok, I know I’m probably boring you, but character development! Also, I know things in the manga are a bit different about why Levi is a clean freak and loves tea, but I wanted to give a slightly different reason in my fandom so apologies to the purists out there. I promise it will begin to pick up soon.~
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it’s characters. I only own my OC’s. Thank you and enjoy.~~~

* * *

**Levi’s P.O.V.**  
_‘Shit.’_ He was currently pacing the room frantically and didn’t know what to do in this situation. _‘Ok, calm down. It’s not like I had any other real alternative. I should be glad Isabel lent me her room for this. Who knows what Kenny the Ripper would do to her? She’ll be ok here. Damnit, what the hell am I supposed to do?’_

He replaced the wet cloth on your forehead as his eyes glazed over. He had just led you out of the underground just to bring you right back. _‘This can’t be good for her health. Nothing but death and disease down here. She’s fine, just sleeping. Calm down, Levi. Isabel should be back shortly. I’ll try the tea thing.’_

He began to boil some of the water you were gracious enough to bring down. Fresh water was so hard to come by, especially in the underground. You wouldn’t mind him using some of it to help you, surely. He certainly couldn’t give you the shit he had. Even boiling it leaves a sour taste in your mouth. As the pot was heating up, he eyed the leaves suspiciously then moved in to check your temperature.

He put his forehead against yours after removing the wet cloth. It burned. _‘Damn, she must have scarlet fever or something. This isn’t good at all. She’ll overheat at this point and her body will start shutting down. How hot do you need to be before your insides burned up?’_

“Kindly remove your disgusting face away from my young master.” The voice came from the direction of your makeshift door. Levi jumped at hearing the voice. _‘How the hell did he manage to sneak in without me noticing?’_ Levi cleared his throat before responding. “Last I checked, it was impolite to enter a home without permission.”

The man smiled, his crimson eyes having a sense of danger behind them. “Apologies, but you can scarcely call this ‘hovel’ a home. Besides, that just so happens to be my young master you have there. She’s far more important than your meager formalities. Step away. **Now**.”

Levi had been sizing him up since he made himself known. He had hair the blackest of blacks falling around his face. His skin was so pale, he’d mistake him for dead and his eyes…they were a deep, dark red. Definitely unnatural. Before responding, he slowly stepped away as he was asked eyeing the taller male darkly.

“Nightengale brought food and medicine down like she normally does. I tried to get her to turn back, but she wouldn’t listen. After she gave everyone a share, I took her back to the opening but she fainted on the spot. She was burning up and I didn’t know where her place was, so I brought her here and sent out my friends to find out where she lives. I was just checking her temperature. As soon as we found out where to take her, we would have done so immediately. This is no place for someone like her.”

The man lightened his expression a bit, but his face was still hard as he made his way to Night. “At least that’s something we can agree on. I told her to take me." He stroked her cheek tenderly, something that didn't sit well with the raven-haired male. "This could’ve all been avoided..." His voice softened. "...my reckless young master.”

The water had to be boiling by now. Levi made his way to the pot dropping a small handful of herbs and stirring as Isabel instructed him. “I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I didn’t want anyone to hurt her." To say Levi was irate would be an understatement. He was pissed. "I really don’t give two shits how you feel about it and last I checked, you don’t need permission to help someone.” This guy really got under his skin.

“Oh, feeling a bit cheeky, are we?" The older male offered a mischievous grin. "Don’t bother with the tea. She won’t need it. I’ll be taking her home now.” The man leant down and picked her up bridal style and made to leave. Levi was infuriated. He added lowly, “I suppose there’s no other choice at this point.” Levi immediately felt a sense of panic at those words.

“Hey! She’s really sick!" He yelled in desperation. He lost her once, already. "Her skin is burning up and I think she might have scarlet fever or something! She needs help!” Levi was cut off sharply by the other male in the room.

“Don’t lecture me about what MY young master needs or doesn’t need. She won’t be returning to this shit hole. Stay away from her. Better yet, forget she exists entirely. You couldn’t even hope to be good enough for her.”

If Levi was mad before, he was even more infuriated now. “What are you going to do to her?”

The man spared him a quick glance before answering. “Well, that’s none of your business, now is it? Just know you’ll never lay your eyes on her again.” With that, he made his way out. Levi’s heart felt like it was beating a million times a second. A cold pit took root in his stomach and his hands started shaking.

 _‘What do I do, now?’_ He was right. Scum like him would never be good enough to be near her. The tears started to prick at his eyes. He’d never see her again. _‘Damnit!’_ Maybe it was for the best. He knew that wasn't the girl from before. It wasn't right of him to look at her that way.

* * *

Isabel and Farlan had finally made it back and knocked twice before entering. “Sorry, Levi! We got nothing but dead ends. Hopefully she feels better soon. Huh? Where’s Night?” Isabel looked to him with questioning eyes before turning to look at Farlan.

“Levi. What happened?” Farlan noticed Levi was seething. “I know we couldn’t find her place, but I don’t think that’s what’s going on here.” Levi shut his eyes and looked up at his family.

“She isn’t coming back.” His eyes were blank as he stared at seemingly nothing. “Her servant, or whatever he was, came by looking for her before chewing me out, taking her and telling me she’d never come back again.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Farlan was shouting but managed to calm himself down. “Oh, well. It was bound to happen, right? She probably got sick down here and now that guy’s all pissed. Maybe it’s better if she did stay away.”

Levi knew he was right, but a part of him was really upset and he clutched at his chest. _‘He’s right. It’s for the best. Besides, I doubt she’ll be pulling out of that anytime soon, if at all.’_ The thought disturbed him. He punched the wall next to him in frustration. "Damn it!"

* * *

 **Nightengale’s P.O.V.**  
You awoke with a start, vaguely remembering fainting at the underground entrance. “Levi? Levi!” You looked around but no one was there. You heard a faint knock on your door before Loegres let himself in.

“Really, now. You wake with his name on your lips? Can’t say I’m not disappointed. Do your best to forget that mongrel, master.” He smiled then. “Glad to hear your voice has returned.”

He was right. Your voice was back as if it had never left. “Loegres, what happened to Levi? He was with me as my escort to the opening and I barely remember him trying to catch me as I fell.”

Loegres regarded you with an irritated look before answering. “He took you back to his room. Who knows what he would’ve done to you? I’m just glad I was able to get to you before anything happened.”

You gave him a cold stare. “Awfully presumptuous, aren’t you? Levi wouldn’t have done me any harm. You had no right to treat him as you did, which I’m sure was just awful." He looked away then, a clear indicator you were right on the money. "Loegres, you’re the worst! I need to apologize to him right away.” You made to get out of your bed before being pushed back down by your aide.

“You’ll do no such thing. You’re forbidden to enter that wretch of a place ever again. Instead, you have training to begin since your fever has finally disappeared. You won’t be getting too weak from here on out, but you will have a fever just like the one you had every time a blessing is conferred to you. You have a duty to uphold. You’ve no time to waste on anything else.”

You were upset. “But, Loegres. I need to get the children food and medicine. They don’t get anything to help and we have so much here.” He put a finger to your lips.

“Is that not what you have me for? If it’s truly that important to you, I’ll do it in your stead. You just focus on training and your newfound abilities.”

He proceeded to tell you of the training you were going to undertake. For the next 8 years, you would undergo combat training, not without a break of course. As he spoke, your thoughts returned to Levi. You wondered how he felt about all this. Should you try to run away? Maybe slip a few notes in with the food letting them know you were ok? You’d have to do something. You knew after what Loegres probably did, he was really hurt or upset. You furrowed your brow at that thought.

_‘Levi, I’m sorry.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I’m sure by now, if you haven’t already figured it out, you know where I got the idea of how Loegres’ character is acting.
> 
> On a side note, when I was 6 or 7, I actually did have Scarlet fever and, unfortunately, know exactly what it feels like. It was so bad, when we were in the hospital, I had to have an ice bath or my body would’ve started shutting down.
> 
> Dude, that sucked so hard, but not as bad as when we had to burn everything. Back then, I had a BIG Winnie the Pooh. He was 4’ tall and I slept with him every night. When we got home, my pooh was gone and so were a lot of the things in my room. Even my sheets and blankets were replaced.
> 
> Apparantly, the virus doesn’t come out in the wash and is highly contagious. I don’t know about now, but this was 21-22 years ago. Technology has come pretty far by now. Maybe kids won’t lose their pooh bears to scarlet fever. Anyways, see you next time!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your training had been going very well, but you couldn't seem to find the person you were meant to. Heck, you didn't even know how. Time is short and before you knew it, you were enlisting in the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm making adjustments to my original work and trying to edit this so there are fewer mistakes.
> 
> ~~~Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters. All I got is a penny to my name and my OC's to support me and believe me: the struggle is real.~~~

* * *

8 years. It had been 8 years of training. Every day, Loegres would push you that much harder. Thankfully, you hadn’t developed another fever in those 8 years. That last was the worst you felt so far. It would only get worse the with the next blessing.

 _‘8 years, huh?’_ You barely remembered anyone from the underground. You wondered how the loud flirt was doing. Or that girl with the red hair whose cough had been remedied. Or even…

You were broken from your thoughts as Loegres aimed another punch to your form. It had become easier to block him through the years, but he recently began getting more aggressive as you were supposed to suppress and overcome him. That part was proving to be a bit harder than you thought. He was always the epitome of butlery. You’d never expected it. Every time he would push harder, he would always tell you to fight back and win. It’s thus far ended with you flat on your ass…every…time.

You began pushing back. He blocked your attacks but remained in the same spot. Normally, you’d get frustrated, but not today. You focused on pushing him back. His eyes flashed momentarily as you steadily pushed him away from you and to the other end of the room. You felt a small moment of triumph when you actually managed to knock him down. He smirked up at you when you leant him a hand.

“You’ve improved considerably,” he began with a genuine smile as he regarded you. “If you can take me down, you shouldn’t have too many issues with anyone else. Now then, how about a round two? I’m just getting warmed up.” You smiled back at your aide.

“I shouldn’t be fighting too many people, but it doesn’t hurt to be able to defend myself. I suppose I have another round in me. Are you ready for another beat down?” You put on a brave face, but you were getting tired. It took all that to take him down once. ONCE! Like hell you’d be able to do it again.

“You never know what the future holds, well not yet at least. Although I believe you will be fighting more than your fair share of people in the not too distant future." Loegres crossed his arms and smirked at your false bravado. "Come now, do you take me for a fool? You’re exhausted.”

You sweat-dropped. You were just tired but you knew you’d lose. Instead, you focused on the conversation at hand. “Yeah, I’ll be fighting plenty of people in Academy, but past that I don’t see it. The titans are the enemies here, not people, right?”

Loegres' face twisted into a cruel one and he offered you a malicious grin. "Evil comes in many forms. Trust me. I would know." You suddenly had a flashback of the night when everyone was taken away from you. You shook it out of your head.

“Honestly, Loegres. Quit trying to scare me. I’m not a kid anymore. I can handle myself.” Loegres’ smile was replaced with a sad one as he looked down and away from you.

“Never mind that. I’m sure you’ll do splendidly in Academy next month.” Just then, he put his fist in his hand with a determined glint in his eye. “Oh, I’ll have to pack plenty of your shampoo, conditioner and body wash. You need to take good care of your hair since I won’t be able to.”

He pointed an accusing finger at you. “Don’t use the trash there, whatever you do. It’ll strip your hair and body of the essential oils you need. And as much as you enjoy hot baths, you need to take those in small doses if at all. Hot water dries out your skin as much as any shitty soap would.”

You roll your eyes at him. “Ok, mom. I promise I’ll be a good girl and wash thoroughly behind my ears.” He laughs a bit before getting himself up.

“I’d imagine you’ll make some friends while you’re there, but remember, you need to find your calling. In order to do that, focus on locating your Zephyr like you were taught. You’ll know what to do from there.”

You were still unsure of how to proceed or what this Zephyr even was. As far as you knew, it was just a breeze. That and reaching out sounds easier than it actually is. You’ve been trying but when you think you’re honing in on that familiar presence, you wake up and grow more frustrated. Maybe it’ll happen in the nearby future.

* * *

The last few weeks came and went before you even knew it. Soon, enough you were on the wagon with the few others whom were on their ways to the very same academy you were heading to. A couple of the guys had already tried flirting with you and one of the girls came to your defense before introducing herself as Laura. You were trying to be nice but had no intention of making any friends here. Most of these people, if any at all, were going to be titan fodder so why bother?

The wagon finally made its stop and you all filed out and got into formation. As you all stood at attention, a wagon came into view and a haggard man with deep circles under his eyes stepped out of it in front of you.

“Afternoon, ladies! My name is Corporal Gregory Dickson and I drew the short stick to train you lot of ill-mannered shit heads. You will not like me and I already hate you. As a matter of fact, all I’m looking at is a bunch of useless pigs. I will turn you louts into something useful. So, let’s see if you lumps of shit can shine like diamonds or if you just get shoveled in with the rest of the horse crap.” Dickson walked around asking a select few their backgrounds and why they wanted to join the academy. Finally, he got to you.

You prayed he would just skip over you but as luck would have it, he seemed to home in on your scent like the mosquito he was. “And what do we have here? A short, delicate thing like you should be back at home popping out a few kids and makin’ dinner for the hubs.” You became vaguely aware of snickering from the trainees around you. “Puh-LEASE tell me this is some sick joke. Are you even tall enough to ride this?” He gestured to his pelvis with a cross-handed gesture.

“Despicable.” You muttered, eyes narrowing.

“Pardon? What did you just say?” inquired the Corporal.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I suppose you couldn’t hear me behind all the wax buildup in your ears. Allow me to say it with a bit more enthusiasm this time. A-HEM! You’re a despicable piece of filth, unworthy of laying a hand on me, let alone getting in bed with me! People like you are simply deplorable. You call us pigs, but the real one is standing right in front of me with a nice helping of fat around the edges." You put on a sweet smile. "Did you hear me that time because I really don’t feel like repeating myself again.”

He was momentarily shocked before regaining his composure, if you could call it that. “Oh, we got a live one here.” He moved in to whisper for a moment, his stale breath on your ear. “I can’t wait to break you.”

You snort at his comment. “Think I’m just gonna go ahead and run some laps. Better than listening to shit spew from your mouth I suppose and I’ve gotta watch my girly figure. No bacon for this lady. Wouldn’t want my future “hubs” to be disappointed. Unless you have a different suggestion, Corporal?”

He made a move to punch you in that split second and you easily dodged. He was nowhere near as fast as Loegres. “Ooh, I’m shaking. Did you want to try your luck again or are you done embarrassing yourself?” He took another swing. And another. And another. Finally fed up, you grabbed his arm as he launched a fist at you and swung him clean over your shoulder. “Pathetic,” you muttered before heading off to do some laps as self-inflicted punishment. He needed to earn your respect but what you did was still disrespectful to a superior officer.

It was early evening by the time you were called to stop running laps around the site. You easily had a few more in you, but you decided it was enough for the day. You came into the mess hall and began to grab a few items for food when you were approached by a group of men; trainees.

“Hey, that was some sick action earlier. You shoulda seen the Corps face when you started running laps. Man, I ain't never seen someone look so red before. Maybe he’ll think twice before assuming all women are meant for the sole purpose of procreation, yeah? Name’s Marcus, by the way. I never caught your name, doll.”

You rolled your eyes. “Nightengale.” He started talking again, but you just wanted to leave so you walked away, sat down and ate your roll and soup before heading to the showers and bed.

* * *

Upon your arrival to your shared room, you immediately fell asleep. You were aware of a very familiar presence somewhere. You just had to grab it. You began to be pulled and smelled pine. _‘The woods?’_ You tried saying hello. After a few attempts, you finally heard a familiar voice.

“Yeah, usually when you don’t get a reply, people are ignoring you. Get the hint, brat?”

You got excited. The comment didn't even make it to your ears. “Are you a Zephyr?” You needed to know if you found it at last, a male by the sound of things!

“The hell is a Zephyr? I’m ______ and I’m a human.” You couldn’t hear the name he gave. _‘Great, it’s not going to be easy, and this may not even be your Zephyr.'_ “This has got to be the weirdest dream I’ve ever had, even if it is the best so far.” You heard a sad tone in his voice.

You tried telling him your name, but he couldn’t hear it either. You two talked for a little bit and, oddly enough, you felt comfortable speaking to a strange person in the strangest way possible. He told you about the corruption in the ranks of the military police, something you knew all too well, and how he and a couple friends managed to steal some equipment off them. Now, they were using their own equipment to raid the MP’s.

“So, what about you? You seem...familiar.”

You smiled sadly. You wished you knew his name and face. But finally finding someone you could speak with like this still filled you with hope. “I’m a seraph. I just recently joined the Military Training Academy. I’m looking for my Zephyr so I can fulfill my purpose.”

“Seraph? What purpose do you need to fulfill?" You told him a little of what you knew. "I never believed in any of that fate crap. I make my own destiny. Sounds like a load of shit if you ask me.” My, he was certainly brass.

“I can’t help it. My Zephyr is the entire reason for my new existence. Their purpose is my purpose. All I know is I’m the herald of a new dawn, whatever that means." You exaggerated those words greatly. "Don’t think too much on it. It’s just what I was told when I woke up in this realm.”

“So, you’re not human?”

“I am...or at least I was. I was born a human and after I nearly died, I was given a new life as a seraph! I suppose you could say I’m human with added features.”

You two kept talking a bit about what a seraph was and you honestly didn’t know. It's just what you were told after you woke from death. As you spoke, you heard the tiredness seep into his voice.

“I can help you rest if you like?” He gave a hum of approval so you began to sing a soft lullaby to lull him into a deep sleep. It was something you became aware of following the incident in the underground.

Before you knew it, you woke up. You had a soft smile on your face when you rose up from the bed, your fellow trainees still asleep from their first day.

“I finally found someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Things are finally beginning to move along but I wonder who this stranger is? Time will tell.
> 
> I really had a great time with the dialog between the OC and her instructor. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a great night everyone!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	5. Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're progressing through your academy training like a champ, but you're worried over your new friend. You can only hope for the best when things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey, guys! If you’re still hanging tough with me, I want to thank you for continuing to read my story. I’m still struggling with chapter 8. A lot going on with that one, but we’re finally getting into the more juicy bits here. By juicy, I mean we’re finally getting into the more gory aspects AoT has to offer. You’ve been warned!~
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I own mine and mine alone. Enjoy!~~~

* * *

A few months into the training and you were already top of your class. You excelled at everything thrown your direction and everyone would cringe when their name was called to spar with you. Finally, after everything you and your class had gone through, you were going to get to test out the ODM Gear. But just before that, you had to receive a lecture on it and go through a test of balance.

Your class had already learned to de/reconstruct everything and knew what did what. You’ve cleaned the gear countless times and were itching to finally test them out. So, when you saw the contraptions and hoisting gear out on the field, you were feeling rather giddy about it. You smiled as you imagined what it would feel like to soar through the sky.

The first trainee went into the harness and managed to stay balanced, albeit a little shaky at times. When he was set down, that’s when he fell to his face. The class laughed as he rubbed his head and took his friends’ hands to pull himself up. They muttered a “good job, man,” before he went to the back. A few others had completely failed, but the rest of the class was pretty decent. Then, it was your turn.

You stepped into the harness and let it hoist you up letting your core act as your center of gravity. You were completely still, it was as though a statue was in your place. You heard several gasps of surprise and others sarcastically comment about how you had to be good at everything. You ignored the comments and when you touched ground, you undid your harness and began walking to the rest of the crowd. As you passed a small group of trainees, you heard someone say he wouldn’t be surprised to see you in the top 10.

That night was like the others before it. As you fell into a deep sleep, you reached out to speak with the friend you had a connection to. It was becoming easier each night you did it. You assumed despite his protests, he reciprocated or it would be a lot harder.

“I finally got a chance to use to ODMG today. We didn’t get to really practice with it. It was just balancing, but we’re that much closer to flying. I’m excited!”

“Yeah? I remember my first time strapping it on. 'Course, I didn’t have training wheels like you newbies. Didn’t really have the luxury of figuring it out either considering if we didn’t scram, we were as good as dead. But the first time I actually took to the air was like slapping freedom on my back. Damn, it felt good to be alive.”

You smiled as he told you his story before he got to more serious matters. “Hey. I might not be able to talk with you for a couple days.” You were taken aback, but questioned him, anyways. He told you he and his two friends were starting to raid medicine stores now in addition to food because the people in the underground needed medicine. A new illness was going around and it wasn’t the garden variety kind. This was a serious disease similar to the plague some years back. It was a risky operation, but a necessary one.

“Are you sure?” you asked. “It’s going to be a lot more dangerous considering the goods you’re stealing this time. A new disease means tighter security and you know how the MP’s were before something like this happened. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were being baited.” Worry was clearly etched in your voice and it didn’t go unnoticed by the man you were speaking to.

“Tch. We’ve done plenty of supply runs and we’re hitting a smaller medicine wagon." He brushed it off as no big deal. "We’ll be fine. No need to worry. Besides, medicine isn’t the only thing we’re after. We also need to stock up on gas for future raids. No time to dawdle.” He sounded confident. It made you feel a little more at ease.

“Ok, well I think my time is coming up. My head is beginning to sway a bit. I should be coming out of it soon. Please be careful and watch out for each other. I don’t wanna hear you got caught because of anything stupid. I know you know what you’re doing. Just…stay safe.”

He said something you could only vaguely make out. You heard him mutter something about resting up, but nothing else was discernible. You woke up with a tightness in your chest. You were definitely worried but he said not to be. You trusted in him.

 **Levi’s P.O.V.**  
Levi woke up with a start. The harsh beams of light were filtering through his makeshift curtains and landed on his face. He had a lot to prepare for. Farlan was still snoring and Isabel was already up making something to eat.

After that night, he, Farlan and Isabel went their separate ways. It just hurt being close to one-another when she wasn't around. Years later, fate pulled them back together. Farlan offered Levi a job with his business and Isabel sort of...stumbled in on them in her desperate escape. They taught her the ropes and soon enough, she was soaring through the sky like the bird she rescued.

He took over the house after Kenny had left without another word. Levi decided if he wasn’t going to use the place, he would. It was nicer than the rat hole Isabel lived in. He winced remembering the words that man said to him a long time ago.

Since his run-in with Nightengale’s servant, he had made it a habit to clean everything. He was already in the process of cleaning up, but shit is still shit in the end. Tea also became one of his hobbies. He would drink some of the medicinal tea everyday and lo and behold, he never suffered an illness. He knew it was the tea.

He rarely chewed any herbs before bed. They left a nasty taste in his mouth. He’d save those in case he started feeling off. It was better to suck it up than to get sick and die. Those two went together like bread and butter. Living in the underground wasn't for the feint of heart.

The day went by and when night fell, he and his two companions had everything prepared for the raid they were about to do on the MP’s. Levi chose not to tell his new friend that they were also supposed to kill Erwin Smith, a captain of the Survey Corps. He just felt like she was everything he wasn't and he'd rather spare her the burden he carried day-in and day-out.

Everything was going smooth until they hit the supply store to stock up on gas. “Just grab a few canisters and meet at the rendezvous point we discussed. After that, we’ll carry out part 2 of our plan as previously agreed upon. Got that?” The other two muttered an agreement before they went their separate ways. Levi made short work of his end. Farlan joined him shortly after.

Isabel didn’t show up. They went looking for her thinking she ran out of gas since they were so low. “She probably just ran out of fumes. She was running really low when we started, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Levi acknowledged his friend before humming an agreement. They made their way to the store she was supposed to raid. They weren’t expecting a trap from the very man they were sent to kill.

“Tch,” muttered Levi as Farlan was also detained in a similar fashion as Isabel. _‘This went to shit real quick. Well, plan B it is, then.’_

* * *

That night, he was visited by his strange companion again. “You were captured?” She was shocked. He could hear as much from her voice. He imagined what it would look on her face. For some odd reason, he’d see scarlet locks and golden eyes. He shook his head and returned to the topic at hand.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I have contingencies in place for shit like this. Nothing we can’t work through. Currently, we’re working under the scouts for a better opportunity to get our freedom, then we won’t have to worry about a thing again.” Levi paused. “I’d like to see you one day.” He regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth. He’s not normally like this.

“Haha, it would be nice. Who knows? Maybe the future has something like that in store for us. I’m curious as well. I really would like to meet you, one day.” Levi’s heart fluttered before it settled down again. It couldn’t work, could it? She sounded way too innocent for someone like him. Still, he felt a pull to her voice everytime she connected with him. That settled it.

“Then, you’d better make it through so we can.” What was he doing? “I’ll make sure everything’s good on my end. Uphold yours and we can actually see eachother.” Moment of truth. Would she bite?

“Deal.”

He felt relieved at her words. He smiled and looked forward to when she finished academy. They continued to talk until he felt like he was being pulled away. He lamented, but knew they’d talk again.

Levi slept well that night.

 **Nightengale’s P.O.V.**  
A few months had passed since you heard anything from your mystery friend and you were beginning to get worried. _‘He was forced into the scouts. I really hope he didn’t die. That’d be terrible.’_ You were so lost in thought, you didn’t see the brunette in front of you before you bumped into her.

“Sorry about that! I wasn’t watching where I wa – Nightengale?” You looked up at the person YOU had bumped into, not the other way around. You recognized this as the girl who stood up for you on the wagon. “Laura, right? Sorry, that one was on me. I wasn’t paying any attention. My bad.” You offered her a hand up.

She smiled at you and said it was fine before asking you if you wanted to walk. You decided against it, still not wanting to become close to anyone. “Why do you always turn everyone down when they just want to get to know you?”

“Honestly? I just don’t want to lose any friends. If I’m only your comrade, then hopefully, your deaths won’t hit me as hard. Same goes for you. Really, you should just think of me as nothing more than a comrade in arms.” You looked off to the side as you explained this. You were so hurt when you couldn’t go back to the underground and see everyone one more time and say goodbye. It destroyed you, especially that raven-haired boy. You barely knew him, but you felt complete when you were near him. The thought made you sad.

Laura smiled at you. “I prefer to live to my fullest and make as many friends as I can. That way, they won’t be lonely if they pass and other people can lean on me when they lose someone. I don’t see the need to be lonely all the time. At least try to enjoy your time alive with everyone.” She walked off giving you a sad smile as she left.

You heard the bells in the plaza and decided to ignore it. It always hurt you to see the drained faces of the people coming in from a mission. You’d rather just avoid it until you had to be there. Better to save you some heartache.

 **Levi’s P.O.V.**  
_‘They’re gone.’_ Flashbacks of his two friends being ripped apart by titans was coming back to him. _‘They’re gone.’_ Tears flowed down his cheeks. His heart felt like it was under pressure and couldn’t function properly. It hurt so much to lose his new family.

 _‘Isabel…’_ Her lifeless corpse was on the ground, crushed and bleeding out. He turned his head the other way to look at his friend.

 _‘Farlan…’_ Barely anything of him had remained. He was ripped limb from limb and Levi could only make out the head from what was left, brain matter oozed out like a tipped slushy.

The mental agony was enough to trigger something in him. It was more than an adrenaline rush. It was as if something was unlocked from within. As soon as it happened, he unleashed all the energy he had. He tore those titans apart, but it wasn’t in time. If he could’ve done it then, he would’ve.

_‘I’m so sorry…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m pretty sure slushies didn’t exist in AoT universe. It was more of a mental image for my readers. I’m not too good at describing gore. And I will NEVER do it for an animal. My wittle heart couldn’t take it, meow.
> 
> I really feel for Levi. Emotional trauma enough to trigger a release of energy like that. People who’ve stayed with the manga will know what that’s all about. Anyways, I should have my next chapter up in a few hours. I still have to tweak it a bit before I’m comfortable sending it out. Staying in character for Levi is actually rather difficult for me.~~~
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	6. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't find your calling. It found you and you almost wished it hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for everyone. Looks like our OC is finally beginning to open up. Here's hoping you enjoy reading it!
> 
> ~~~I do NOT own Attack on Titan, the plot or it's characters.~~~

* * *

“Not now, please. I’m not in the mood.” You were immediately taken aback with how quick that started. When you entered the familiar white haze, you were excited. It had been awhile since you heard from your friend. Now, panic started to settle in when you heard his cold tone, but knew he was just being considerate since he used the word “ _please_.”

You decided to ask, “What happened?”

“Do you have shit for brains or what? I said not now.”

“I just want to help. You’re the only one I have any real connection to and hearing you talk that way is so painful. Please. Talk to me?” After that, a long pause had set in before you head his voice cut through, startling you.

“Our first expedition. It was shit. My friends…they’re gone.” You grew sad at hearing this. You had only just recently been talking to Laura about this same thing. His sobs were quiet, but they were there. You wished you could comfort him physically. Being just a voice wasn’t enough for this. Why did you even want to do that at all? Because you were becoming close with this stranger? You shoved that out of your mind. Now’s not the time.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could do more, but I’m just a voice. But know I’m deeply saddened by your loss. I hope they found peace. I really am sorry this happened to you.” You know it was near impossible for him to conceal his emotions here, so hearing him cry made you very aware of the pain he was going through. Suddenly, you heard the sobs stop then you heard him speak again.

“I want them dead. Every. Single. One.” Your body stiffened and you were rooted to the spot. It was like you were in a state of sleep paralyis. You spoke.

“Is that really what you want?”

“Of course it is! The titans only terrorize humanity and don’t offer us anything except destruction, despair, fear, and remorse. They should all just die. I want humanity to break away from those beasts and destroy every single one of them!”

You were slowly being filled with something you didn’t like. It was forcing its way down your throat and through your body. “Complete and total annihiliation? Is that what you truly desire?” You had to find a way out of this flame that was consuming your soul. The smog was sickening. “Will killing all the titans be in the best interest for humanity?”

“Does it really matter? The titans are a menace. They slaughter any human they become aware of and eat us, even though they don’t need to eat to survive. All they’re good for is culling the masses if we get low on food, but if they were completely eradicated, there’s a chance we could secure new sources of food and we wouldn’t have to do that.”

“Sure, but we would be thrown into war between ourselves. Think about it with your head, not your heart. Look at the corruption within the walls. Do you not think it would only escalate into full-blown war? Besides, we don’t even know what the titans are, let alone their motives. For all we know, they could be something created to give mankind a foe to work together to defeat. Is it even possible to kill ALL of them?”

He was silent for a moment before his voice cracked through again. “Probably not, but with them gone, we’d be one step closer to salvation.” You may have found a tiny thread of hope with this. Something began to lock into place. ‘ _Salvation…_ ’ You were beginning to be able to breathe again, but you were still burning from the inside.

“What would you need to achieve this salvation of yours?” You could start to see the haze lift before your eyes.

“Able-bodied soldiers for one. Guess I’m here for the long-haul. Anything helps, really.”

“Would…would you enlist me?” You were nervous as you asked. “I could gather a team of elite warriors for battle and bring them to the Survey Corps...with me. Would that be enough?” He was silent for a while.

“Yeah. It would help, but I don’t know how much. Still, it wouldn’t hurt. Are you sure about this? Garrison duty would be a lot safer than what you’re suggesting.”

“Let me worry about the details.” Another click inside your body and the flames had begun to lick your skin in a chilling embrace.

“Humanity’s salvation…a noble calling and one I’d be honored to serve. Very well, the pact is sealed.” You don’t know where these words were coming from, but you couldn’t stop them from coming out. You were burning up again with the trance that came over you.

“I name you my Zephyr and I will inherit your will. Your will is now our cause. Until we meet again…” Your body was on fire at this point.

“Wait!”

But, you were already gone before you could even respond. A familiar voice, one you haven’t heard in awhile, began to speak. “You’ve found your calling and a difficult one at that. I suppose it’s time to confer another blessing. You’ll understand how to use it when the fever has gone away. Good luck, my child.”

You couldn’t breathe. Your vision went black and you were gone.

**Levi’s P.O.V.**

“What the hell?!” He remembered the entire dream he had. Panic was building up like something really bad just happened. ‘Please let it have been just a dream.’ His chest over his heart was burning. He looked down. “Shit… it wasn’t a dream.” He now had a black mark over where his heart would be. It looked like a cloud or something close to it.

“Damnit, what just happened?” He was trying to figure out what had led to this. She called him her Zephyr. He remembered her asking him awhile ago if he was one. _‘Ok, so I might be this Zephyr thing she mentioned before. So, why am I so anxious right now? I feel like I’m gonna puke. Calm down, Levi. Think. What could’ve started it all?’_

He remembered when he felt like something was off about her voice. _“I want them dead. Every. Single. One.”_ He remembered how her voice was almost frightened when she desperately tried to reason with him. He still wanted them all dead. Then, when he mentioned salvation… _‘No way in hell is humanity capable of salvation.’_ That was when she called him her Zephyr, though.

“Damnit, this is too confusing.” What the fuck had he agreed to…could he even call it that: an agreement?

**Nightengale’s P.O.V.**

You had been sick for a few days and Laura had been taking care of you. _‘Why is she doing all this?’_ You looked up at her.

Laura Esche: Currently sitting at a comfortable 3 in the top ten candidates. Her ability with the ODMG rivaled your own and her combat prowess was nothing to sneeze at. Her endurance was amazing but she had a bad habit of letting her emotions get in her way. That’s usually what tripped her up. You could relate. Your anger got the best of you in your early training days with Loegres. Then, when you’d think you had the upper hand, you were reminded just how wrong you were.

“Laura.”

“Hm? Oh, you’re awake! I’m so glad. I don’t know how I’d feel if you died right now.” She looked like she was crying. _‘What the fudge?’_

“Why do you care so much? I told you I didn’t want friends.”

“Yeah, but the reason was actually a good one and I understand it well. I’m honestly saddened over it. I want to be there for you when you need me.”

“Why go to the trouble?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?”

_‘What?’_

She continued. “You saved my mom from dying in the underground with your magical tea and herbs. You put food in our bellies and gave us access to clean water when we needed it most. I-I’ll never forget it. You saved my mom, me and my little brother. He was a little baby but because of the food you gave, mom was able to feed him too.”

“Laura, I’m so sorry. I don’t remember much but I do remember going down and passing out what we were able to get together. I’m glad I made a difference.”

“More than a difference! You were a miracle! My mom would’ve died and my brother was so young, he’d have died too if you hadn’t helped. And I would’ve probably starved to death. I’m here because of you so when I see you look so sad...when I see your face crack...my heart breaks that much more. When I saw you on the wagon, I couldn’t believe it. You didn’t even smile. You looked so lost.”

Well, this was a new development. The past came to greet you before you were ready to face it head-on. To be honest, you doubted you ever would. “I’m sorry. I was always so sick then, much like I am now. But there was a reason. And when Loegres told me I couldn’t go there anymore, I wanted to throttle him but I understood. I had to begin training and my illness gradually left.”

Laura smiled. “I’m glad to hear you didn’t outright abandon us. I kind of figured since that man started bringing us food. Everyone thought you died. Even I did. I cried every night for a month. I was never able to thank you properly.”

When you were brought back from the household you lived in, Loegres had taken you to Ninian’s old farm. It was still small, but with a lot of work, he and a bunch of underground workers were able to give it a real go at life. Initially, Loegres would pay the hired help with food and medicinal herbs. After he contracted a merchant to help sell his supplies, you two were able to broaden your crop. Soon enough, it flourished. Within that year, you had a surplus of food.

Seeing the people from the underground gave you an idea. Surely, they had children. The food you had left would go bad if nothing was done and that’s such a waste. So, you started packing it along with fresh water for the people there. It was so much worse than you initially thought. You remember coming back after the third time down there with a fever, but you wanted to bring medicine down. The amount of sick people was apalling.

The Military Police scoffed at you when you begged them to help the people there. They called them trash and you were upset about how they treated them. They were people too, weren’t they? You lowered your gaze at the memory. You decided to take a chance. After all, like it or not, you two had a connection and she was very skilled.

“Laura, I’m not like a lot of people. I’m different. I was born to take on a certain duty and I know what it is now. I know I’m asking a lot and don’t feel obligated to do it, but would you help me? When we leave, I’m joining the scouts to find and fight alongside my Zephyr to lead humanity to salvation. I want to get a team together to carry out his will.”

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, Night! Of course I will! So, what are we calling ourselves? Humanities’ Salvation? Haha!”

“I was just thinking about that.” You pondered it and smiled at her. “We’ll be the Valkyries. It suits the situation, don’t you think?”

“Valkyries…I’m gonna be a Valkyrie. That sounds so cool. I trust you! Lead your Valkyries into battle and claim victory! So, umm…can we be friends now?” She was blushing. You were embarrassed to be seen as a role model to her, but you really enjoyed talking with her. It was strange since you stayed away from people, but you felt happy.

“I guess we could be friends if it means that much to you.” You turned away from her, the blush visible on your cheeks as you tried in vain to hide your embarrassment. “Now, we’ve gotta find more Valkyries before I assume the role of captain, theoretically speaking of course. It’s a long journey but we’ll pull through. Thank you for joining me. Please…please don’t die.” You almost choked on those words.

“Ditto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, why did the OC feel choked by the flames? I guess you can say it boils down to the twisted feelings people can get. My inspiration for this particular section stems from that. 
> 
> People are ugly. Even the most beautiful soul can be tarnished by the evil we unknowingly harbor. I guess a good way to put it is the OC is becoming tainted from the anger her friend is letting control him. 
> 
> If anyone ever watches the OVA: "Choice with no Regrets I and II, you can tell Levi is just not the same as he used to be. I really wanted to highlight on that with this a little.
> 
> Anyways, I hope it was a satisfying chapter for you. Please look forward to the next!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	7. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is close approaching and you've been a busy, little bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to set things into motion. I hope you really enjoy the chapter. I’ve been struggling with time placement and finally figured out how to update my pre-existing chapters. I knew I was a little off after reading through my old chapters and had people mixed up. Also, I noticed it may have been a little confusing. Anyway, enough out of me. Let’s get to the main event.~
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. Enjoy!~~~

* * *

**Roughly 3 Years Later:**

The time had finally come to join your own division and you already knew where you were headed: the Survey Corps. Some of the people you were graduating with were shocked you weren’t picking one of the two spots in the Military Police but you were on a mission. First and foremost was to find your Zephyr. You had a decent idea of what you would be doing and the change in your temperament was enough to frighten you. Still, no one ever said it’d be easy.

On that note, you recently began to notice colors outlining a person when you would actually look for it. You didn’t know what they meant, so you began to people-watch for the first time. If anyone asked why you were staring, you’d simply reply you were either bored or were interested in what other people do.

Sometimes, you’d be watching while they were practicing and you could use the “I’m ~~not~~ interested in your technique. ~~No, really I’m not.~~ ” You noticed the colors would actually change up the motion or speed they revolved around someone depending on what they were doing. You began to think it was like reading energy or maybe even life. You could only speculate before figuring it out later on. Being a seraph didn’t exactly come with an owner’s manual.

You were also prone to feeling one way or another about certain things. Maybe you were just getting paranoid, but you had a really bad feeling about the future as you thought about what you and your Zephyr had talked about. You had tried to shake it off, but it was there looming over you like a hungry titan, a creepy grin adorning its face as it stretched its hand in your direction.

You slap yourself on both of your cheeks getting the disturbing visual out of your mind. _‘Keep calm, nothing is going to happen.’_

Laura knew about your blessings and you being a seraph. You told her everything once she swore herself to your cause and earned a mark on her upper arm. You determined it was absolute fealty to your Zephyr’s cause and felt comfortable confiding in her. It was a black outline of a cloud, so it wasn’t difficult for her to believe what you said.

* * *

“When I sing, I can infuse my voice with Seiðr magic and grant a boon to us. I can completely demoralize an enemy, put an army to sleep, or kill outright using just my voice. But it drains a lot of my energy when I use the more taxing songs. Demoralizing is fine, but each person falling asleep drains me that much more and it’s only to those who hear me but don’t have my divine protection. Lethal force obviously knocks me on my ass.”

“Woah, that’s awesome. So, how do you replenish your energy?”

“Sleep takes awhile, but sleep and food help. A more immediate way is…” You blushed at that thought.

“Is..?”

“Nope! It’s too embarrassing! Sleep and food are just fine hahahahaha!” You were becoming more comfortable around her and could safely call her a friend, but you REALLY weren’t comfortable talking about the most efficient way to replenish your energy. You blushed hard before thinking about your new friendship with Laura. You’d be devastated if she died. _‘Well, damn.’_

“Huh…” She gave you a creepy look. “I’ll let it slide...for now." Her voice picked up. "What else can you do?”

“I can make crops grow very quickly, but that stresses the soil, not me unless you consider dancing hard work. So, I had to take great care to keep the rotations in check to replenish the soil at my orchard and farm. I can also heal small wounds at the cost of a large amount of energy, invigorate our allies, and even save a life. Though, that one is forbidden.”

“Why?” She was intrigued.

“A life doesn’t come cheap. If it’s a lethal wound, the cost for a life is another life. I can never do that.” She looked at you, her eyes hardened.

“I won’t let you, no matter what.” Then, she got a curious look. “What else?”

“I can be reborn, but I don’t know how. It’s forbidden knowledge.” Her eyes widened at that.

* * *

You and Laura had watched the recruits and 2 more soldiers pledged themselves to your cause earning them a black mark on their upper arms just like Laura’s. Another one said he’d pledge himself to your cause, but no mark appeared. He wasn’t to be a Valkyrie. There would be something holding him back.

Of those 2 soldiers, the first name one’s name is Lorelei Stravich. She had blonde hair, green eyes, was very tall and preferred to keep to herself. She was number 2 in your class. She knew you were stronger than she was and had no issue pledging herself to a superior individual. Her hand-to-hand was outstanding. She even managed to knock you down a few times before you’d get serious. Still, you let her win every once in awhile believing it would give her a chance to improve her skills. And it had paid off nicely. Going at full force, you would be neck and neck with her. You’d tire one another out before you told her she’d better get better than you or you’d haunt her dreams.

The second was a male Valkyrie. _‘Heh…’_ His name was Bruno Valentine. He was an incorrigible flirt, but his smile was contagious. He almost reminded you of a blonde-haired male from back in the day. Almost. He was buff, had flowing black hair to his shoulders and brown eyes. He always kept one side braided and he was ranked 7th. He was brute strength incarnate and his hand-to-hand was nothing short of amazing. His stamina was incredible and his body was built like a rock. Seriously, you need more than a knife or a simple pistol to take down Bruno.

You were incredibly happy you were able to recruit 3 Valkyries to your future team. They all trusted you implicitly. You were not about to betray that trust. You and Laura had confided your blessings in them when they received their marks. They didn’t think twice. They knew you were telling the truth and they vowed to protect you and serve yours and your Zephyr’s cause to the best of their abilities, which felt enhanced by the way.

You were greeted by a blonde-haired man in a scout uniform atop a stand. He addressed you as humanities’ finest. “I won’t lie. It’s hell out there, but we need able-bodied individuals such as yourselves to further our cause to light a path to the salvation of humanity.”

Something in you clicked. Was he your beloved Zephyr? Something told you no, but what he was saying certainly struck a chord in you. “Our soldiers give their lives so we can, one day, live a life free from the menace of the titans. It isn’t easy and you will lose some of your comrades, but I hope I can lead us on the road to salvation as one of the captains of the Survey Corps.”

Ok, so he was a captain? You were honestly expecting the commander, himself to show up to recruit, but you supposed he was a busy man. So, who could this person possibly be? To your knowledge, Shadis was the Commander of the Corps and his right hand was someone by the name of Smith. You shook your head as you waited for your class to start leaving. A lot had, but not nearly half of the entire squad. The top 10 was a different story.

The Military Police was only recuiting 2 of the trainees. Of the 6 remaining in the top 10, 4 and 5 went to the military police and the other 4 trainees went to the garrison. You and your three companions joined the scouts. The captain in all his blonde glory had begun to speak again. “To those of you who’ve stayed behind, thank you. You have earned my respect.”

With that, he walked down and left.

* * *

You and your companions went to retrieve your packed luggage before you headed out in the morning. Your ominous feelings were only getting stronger and after speaking with your Valkyries, you were convinced to send a letter to Loegres. Just a few days prior, he told you it was possible you had gained _‘Oracle’_ as an ability and to trust your instincts. You told him to start getting rations made and jarred for the near future because you just knew something was going to happen.

* * *

**Levi’s P.O.V.**

“Well that was certainly stressful. My first few months being a captain and I’m already swamped. Levi, what is it?”

Levi swore he saw someone he recognized but refused to believe it. He kept mulling it over in his head. He looked to Erwin before answering him flatly. “Nothing. I’m just surprised that many stayed after Shadis’ royal screw-up. Do they even know? Tch, nevermind. It doesn’t matter.”

Erwin looked at his new companion before continuing. “I’ve taken the liberty of seeing if any of the top 10 joined our cause and you wouldn’t believe it. Numbers 1, 2, 3, and 7 all stayed behind to join us and they are very intimidating, especially the top of the class. She has an S+++ rating in all fields. She’s a prodigy, much like you. You’d do well to add her to your new squad since you’ll be captain soon.”

Levi rolled his eyes at that. _‘A new squad. A “ **special operations** ” squad. What a joke. I survived and for what? To be called a hero and be given a squad of incredibly talented soldiers to fight the tougher enemies.’_

“S+++, huh? In everything? Sounds like a bloody miracle. How exactly do I stack up to this super-soldier?” He was curious. Ratings were only used as a means of stacking people up against a challenge. Still, Levi and Mike were the only S+++ rated soldiers until now.

  
Erwin grinned. “You’re both neck and neck, actually. She’s your equal in all categories, it seems, but I’d love to see you two working together as close rivals. It does wonders to keep us on our toes.”

“And the other 3?”

“2 and 3 are equally impressive, albeit their stats fall just short. 7 did rather well, too. They’re all fantastic. I’m thinking of placing 2 in my squad, 3 under Hange and number 7 with Mike. They’re just so impressive. I know they’d all do well in your squad, especially considering they’ve worked well together and seem to be close. That's if this is an accurate report, but I’d like everyone to have some extra muscle if I can afford it.”

“So, you want me to take number 1? Fine, I don’t mind. I already have my eye on a few soldiers and another girl would round out the team more. What’s her name?”

“Nightengale Shadowsong. She’s rather lovely. I was tempted to put her in my squad, but she’s far more suited to what you’ll need." Erwin paused briefly noting the look of horror on the younger male's face. "What’s wrong?”

Levi had become frozen in his spot. _‘Nightengale?! My Nightengale?!! There’s no way. This is just a coincidence.’_

He looked to Erwin’s worried face before slapping on his stoic look. “Let me see her folder,” he said in the most flat voice he could muster in that situation. He had to make sure. It couldn’t be her. Erwin handed him the folder, still worried, though a look of intrigue had flashed behind his brilliant blue orbs.

Levi took a silent breath and closed his eyes before opening them again. He opened the folder to look at her details and summary of her work. _‘Well, she’s not one to just bow down like a stray dog.’_ He noted her act of insubordination on her first day before she ran laps. He chuckled to himself. _‘Probably self-inflicted punishment. If so, she has a sense of responsibility but her discipline may still be lacking.’_

He flipped through the next couple of pages and was amazed. “You weren’t kidding. She seems too good to be true.” Erwin hummed in agreement as Levi continued reading through her notes. “She seems to be friends with a few people I’m assuming are the other 3 from the top ten in her class. Stupid girl.” He was only too aware of the pain she’d feel when her friends would die at the hands of the titans.

 _‘Hand-to-hand is absurd. Looking at all this, I don’t know if anyone would pair well with her unless it’s me. That must be what Erwin meant. Her operation of the ODMG is superb. Shes’s described as a sparrow cutting through the air.That's laughable.’_ He stopped to read about her weapon placement and that familiar cold pit came to tell his stomach _"hello"_ again.

 _‘She carries her blades the same way I do. I never taught her anything, so maybe I’m overthinking that.'_ Shaking his head, he turned the page and saw her portrait placed below her final review and S+++ score.

_'Well, shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SPOILERS***
> 
> I had to do a little background because all I had to go on was Erwin was a captain until the day the anime actually began. Until then, Shadis was the commander of the scouts. Also, the time frame when Levi was actually recruited was in his early to mid-twenties. Since he’s in his early thirties in the present(?) I figured roughly 8-10 years prior was when he lost Isabel and Farlan. He had been a captain for a few years by the time Eren had *cough* joined.
> 
> Another thing people don’t really tell you is Levi did actually know Isabel and Farlan when he was younger, albeit briefly. Although I don’t care if I get backlash(this is my fandom,) I felt I should point it out since everyone who’s seen No Regrets I & II would beg to differ. It’s easy to think otherwise with how it's put together. Still, I hope you really liked this chapter. Later, meowsters!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	8. Squad Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating never felt so good! It was finally time to join the scouts and claim your wings. But, where would you be assigned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey, guys! I think I got a good bit going on here. Thanks for sticking with me thus far and I really hope this long chapter is a good one!~
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan or its characters!~~~

* * *

“Hey, Nigh~Nigh, do you think we’ll all be in the same squad?” Laura was excited everyone was going together to the Survey Corps. Even more so that she was getting to spend her time with her idol. You sincerely hoped you would, but thought it’d be better if you were all placed in different squads for the time being. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to help keep their soldiers more protected, though you have yet to see their abilities and skillset.

“I honestly don’t know, but I feel as though we’ll be placed in different squads. It would be beneficial, honestly. We could scout for a few more Valkyries and I was playing with an idea to have a Valkyrie in each squad when I become a captain. I feel like it would really help out and if we were ever needed anywhere, I would know immediately. Although…” Your face grew dark. “…I don’t know if that will be a lot of stress or not. It could hamper my abilities and I could falter in a dire situation.”

Your friends’ faces had a look of worry adorning their features. Bruno spoke up. “I trust in your decisions. If you feel like it would be too much stress, then you should trust your instincts. I will say this: I think you can handle it, but only after you’re able to get your power under control. Too many things can get out of hand. Best to K.I.S.S.”

You knew he was a flirt, but really? “Kiss? I don’t think that’s going to do much.” He snorted before giving you a smirk.

“Nah, it means Keep it Simple, Stupid. But if you ever feel like it, I wouldn’t argue.” He laughed, then and regained his calm demeanor and goofy grin, tossing a wink in your direction. His words did make you feel better. If you couldn’t trust in yourself, you’d put your trust in your comrades.

Laura put her hands behind her head and smiled before asking, “Nigh~Nigh, who do you think I’ll be working under? Think you could scramble up enough control to try to focus your powers? I think it’d be good training and I’m legitimately curious.” Lorelei lightly punched her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t over-stress her. She’s gotta be able to get control over it before she tries to go all in.”

You smiled softly. Lorelei had quickly become protective over you, but not overly so. She knew you could handle yourself, but she worried. Her version of a seraph was a dainty little angel sent from heaven. When she heard about how you get ill, that was when she changed her demeanor. You thought it was cute.

“It’s fine, Lorelei. I have a feeling she’s going to end up with someone real crazy haha.”

“D’oh! I always get the crazies. Ooh, I hope Lorelei gets some weirdo.” You thought you saw a spark as the two girls quickly glared at one another before tossing their heads in the other direction. A sweat drop fell down your head as you put on a nervous smile trying to figure this out. _‘If only I could use my powers to know what people were thinking. Ha..hah…’_

“So, do you think we’ll all be unable to see one another for awhile? I might get worried if we’re away for too long.” Bruno really was a gentle giant. Laura had a look of shock. “No! We have to be able to watch out for our leader in case she gets sick again!”

“If she does, I’ll be sure to take extra care of her.” Lorelei had a cheeky grin on her face that spelled out mischief. Laura huffed and got a determined look on her face as they glared at each other again. _‘There’s that lightning, again. Ok, so they’re rivals. Got it. So why am I at the center here?’_

Laura regained her composure. “Make sure no matter what happens, no one finds out about Nightengale’s abilities. We don’t know who to trust. It’s bad enough we’ll be separated. Let’s try to keep a low profile.”

“You don’t have to remind us.” Lorelei tried to ease the girl's worries. “We all bare her mark for a reason. It’s safe to assume none of us will give her up no matter the circumstances. And she can see into the future. She’s placed her trust in us. So let’s place ours in hers. Besides, wouldn’t you want to see her powers in action? She somewhat predicted the future. I’m curious.”

* * *

Commander Shadis stood before everyone and cleared his throat, gaining the attentions of everyone around you. He introduced his Captains and let everyone know they’d be assigned to one captain each. As he introduced them and gave backgrounds about their individual squads, your eyes fell to a raven-haired male introduced as Captain Levi of the newly-formed Special Operations Squad.

 _‘I know him, but where from?’_ He shot a quick glance in your direction before turning back towards the rest of the recruits. _‘I definitely know him.’_ Realization dawned on you as your face went from shock to surprised to happy. _‘Wait a minute! He’s the one from the underground, right? He’s safe and outside! I’m so happy he’s ok. He seems to be doing a lot better. I wonder if his friends are just as well?’_

The Commander’s loud voice brought you out of your thoughts. “Nightengale Shadowsong – Squad Levi.” You smiled softly again as you went up to join him while the rest were assorted to their captains. You couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in your stomach. You were so nervous. He really changed a lot. He even cut his hair and looked healthier, but his eyes still looked tired. Oh, well. You can’t win them all. Still, he definitely grew up.

You stopped in front of him and smiled up at his stoic face before saluting him the proper way. “Sir! I look forward to working with you.” He nodded and motioned with a tilt of his head for you to stand with him. His arms were crossed and he looked like he really didn’t want to be there, but you swore you saw emotion flash in his eyes for a brief moment when you stood before him. _‘Sadness?’_

No one else was put into Levi’s squad. You knew if your Valkyries didn’t get in, no one else would considering what his squad was supposed to do. All the captains led their new recruits to their training areas. You waved farewell to your friends before walking behind your new captain, finding a new pep in your step. You were happy to be near him again. You hadn’t known him long, but the pull to him you felt was amazing.

* * *

Levi’s P.O.V.

 _‘It’s really her,’_ he thought as he looked around the new recruits for the hair which could only belong to one person. Shadis was addressing them about the respective divisions, so he stole a quick glance as if she’d disappear on the spot all over again. His heart thumped wildly in his chest as he noticed she was studying him.

 _‘Does she remember?’_ Another quick glance and he saw that smile he missed seeing. He could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

Shadis called out her name and matched her to his squad. She smiled again and walked right up to Levi. She stopped right in front of him. _‘She smells too good. I remember that scent from when she was younger.’_ His eyes softened a bit at seeing her. _‘I’m glad that hasn’t changed. She looks even more radiant than she did when she was a kid.’_ She clutched her hand to her chest in a salute. He felt his face begin to heat up. _‘Yep, definitely changed a lot. No longer a kid.’_ He mentally slapped himself for his wandering eyes, but he doesn’t think she noticed.

“Sir! I look forward to working with you.” She smiled up at Levi. His face was going to get hot again before he studied her and the hair which could only belong to her. _‘Even Isabel didn’t have hair that deep of a red.’_ He was immediately saddened but managed to put his mask back on. He just nodded at her and motioned for her to stand beside him. He felt fluttering in his chest and his stomach do flops as she stood near him. _‘Tch. Here I thought I was over all that immature crap.’_

That aside, her manners were really a lot better than he expected. As he was looking at her folder the other day, he had noted she was disobedient the first day in Academy and delivered a solid beat-down to Corporal Dickson. He had to admit, he was proud. So, he didn’t expect to see her actually show him some respect right off the bat.

Once Shadis was done sorting the trainees to their groups, Levi motioned for Nightengale to follow him. She waved goodbye to a few people he assumed were 2nd, 3rd, and 7th. As he neared his destination, the silence was becoming stifling to him. He stopped. “Sir?”

Nightengale was clearly confused as to why he suddenly stopped. He turned around and took a real, good look at her. She appeared embarrassed and tried to cover herself up as if she were naked to him. The very image made him feel his lower regions tighten up before he came back to what he wanted-needed to know. “Where were you?”

“Pardon?” She was visibly confused and didn’t know what exactly he was referring to.

“10 years ago, you just disappeared. You were taken by that damned servant of yours. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing when he just broke in, spoke some garbage about how we would never see you again and whisked you away, fever and all. We thought you were dead!”

She shook after hearing Levi raise his voice. He felt a pang to his heart, but buried those emotions for now. He’d regret this later, but he needed to know for their sakes. “Why didn’t you at least send a letter to let us know you were ok? Isabel was crushed and Farlan kept saying it was ok, but it clearly bothered him.”

His voice cracked. “We all parted ways after that for a long time. Did you really hate us? Or was it that you simply didn’t care about a few rats living underground?!” Normally, he wouldn’t act like this, but seeing her opened up the wounds he roughly stitched up since their deaths.

“I tried…” Her weak voice was enough to break him for an instant. Her face was towards the earth beneath her feet. She genuinely looked upset. _‘No, she could’ve done anything to let us know she was ok. Isabel, Farlan…’_

“Don’t feed me that crap. You had the means. You just didn’t do anything.” Levi was getting too emotional. He knew he had to cool it, but he was so hurt she was alive this entire time without even bothering to let them know she was fine. He knew he was the most hurt and knew her the least amount of time. It never made sense to him, but that’s just how it was. He just thought she couldn’t recover and had passed away after spending too much time in the underground. It was easier to tell everyone she had gotten into an accident and was in a better place.

“I wasn’t allowed any sort of contact with anyone other than Loegres for 8 years while he trained me. Pardon my rudeness Captain, but I tried. I really tried!” Her eyes were beginning to get red and watery. _‘Oh, crap.’_ Levi knew he should feel bad and he did, but he wouldn’t let it show.

“I tried placing little notes in the bread bags. I tried putting them in an empty water jug. I tried to sneak out. Anything! The notes were back on my bed and I was caught in the middle of my nighttime stroll out the window. Later, the windows were locked and bars were placed outside of them. The punishments were severe. Eventually, I knew it was futile. Loegres made sure I didn’t contact anyone. After 8 years, I forgot everything but your hair and personalities. I didn’t remember anything else, or I would’ve tried writing when I made it into Academy. I-I-I’m so sorry I hurt you, Izzy, Farlan and everyone!”

She was crying freely now and flung herself against Levi clinging to his shoulder as he just barely managed to keep her from falling to her knees. She tried to regain her composure. Levi felt like shit. His eyes looked off and to the side as he held her shoulders trying to calm her down.

He instinctively stroked her hair as he silently reprimanded himself for losing control of himself. “I’m sorry. That was disgusting of me. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Soon, her cries became silent sobs and she finally removed herself from him, much to his chagrin. She wiped her eyes and saluted him again.

“Sir! I apologize for my behavior earlier. Please see fit to punish me how you see fit!” He shook his head at her.

“I provoked it. Let’s start fresh. I’ll be your captain for the duration of your time as a cadet. I hope you don’t die.” He put out his hand which she gratefully shook, nodding her head. “Mmm!” Her smile pulled him out of his bad mood. _'I never thought I'd see that smile again...'_

“Ok, lets see how you do in special training. First, I’ve gotta introduce you to your squadmates and my first squad since becoming a captain.”

* * *

“Hey, she’s super cute! Is she really all that strong?” Nightengale had put her hair up in pigtails. Levi tried to get her to put it back to stay out of her face. He knew her long hair could be a problem in combat, but couldn’t push himself to have her cut it. _‘It’s gotten so long. It’s just past her lower back, now. She really needs to cut it. I don’t want to see her get eaten because of something like that.’_ She assured him she had it up like that for a reason.

“Her paperwork seems to indicate as such. Go ahead and spar with her, Eld. I need to see her form for myself.” Levi was genuinely curious. He really wanted to see if she held up to what her paperwork had said.

“Ok, then. Not a problem. No holding back!”

“Agreed,” Nightengale muttered before launching herself at the blonde making quick work of him. Eld had gone for her legs, but she was too quick and jumped up dodging him before she whipped her head in the other direction. Eld hesitated as her hair caught his attention. That was all she needed to twist her body gracefully and elbow him in the stomach, delivering it straight up into his chin. Levi was surpised. He was silent a few moments before feeling heat go to his face.

 _‘That was…kinda hot. But that won’t work on titans.’_ He was really impressed, but put his usual face back on a moment later. “Your one-trick pony won’t do you much good against titans, brat.” She looked back at him a soft smile adorning her features.

“It’s only for hand-to-hand combat and only in certain situations. Last I checked, I won’t be doing much hand-to-hand with a titan.” His eye twitched. _‘Spitfire, huh?’_ He swallowed before placing a smirk on his face. “How about you go against Petra, then?”

The ginger in question gave a noise of approval obviously wanting to impress her captain. “I’ll give it a shot. What do you say to us going at each other?” Levi was certain you’d defeat Petra in a similar fashion, but nodded in agreement. The hair trick was clever. He would’ve just grabbed them and used them to his advantage. He felt that familiar warm feeling move its way down his body. _‘I really need to stop thinking this way. I'm a grown man for fucks' sake!’_

Nightengale moved herself in a different stance. Levi assumed she was going to get a feel for Petra’s fighting style by going defensive. Petra smiled at Night before getting a serious look on her face. “If you won’t come at me, then I’ll just have to come to you!”

Petra rushed Nightengale and tried to feint and kick out to her stomach. Night did a double back-flip to retreat away from Petra before using the nearby tree to propel herself above her and land a kick to the back of her knees.

Petra fell and Nightengale pinned her down. “Yield.” Petra was frustrated but smiled and tapped the ground twice before Night let her go and offered her a hand up which Petra took. _‘It seems those two might actually get along well. Maybe she really will round out my squad nicely.'_ Eld was infatuated, Gunther was his usual self but seemed to have taken an interest after her victory over Petra, Oluo was…Oluo and Petra seemed to be enjoying her time talking with her.

“Well, your form could definitely use some work, but you don’t seem to be utterly incompetant. I guess I’ll just have to be your sparring partner. Unless you want to take a shot at her, Oluo.”

"I’ve got better things to do than beat up some punk.” That was obviously his way of saying _"HELL NO, BITCH!"_

“Well, then I guess that settles it. You and I can work on more hand-to-hand and I want to see your agility improve. If you’re lucky, I can show you a few techniques I’ve been working on.” That one earned him a smile and with it came a fluttering in his chest. _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_

“Yes, Captain Levi, Sir!”

* * *

As Levi led her to her room, he noticed her apprehension. “What’s wrong? Afraid of being alone? Or are you afraid of the dark?” He teased her as they walked along, but her look wasn’t an amused one. She genuinely looked afraid of something. She hummed in response. _‘Why does she look so sad?’_ He reached your room. It was right next to his.

Everyone in his squad got their own rooms within a close distance of one another. Being killing machines had its perks. Petra was down and across the hall with Eld and Oluo’s between them. Gunther’s was right across from Eld’s. Levi’s was an office and small room, but he preferred it that way.

“Ok, you get your own shower and bed. No bunking with other soldiers in my squad. Perks of the job we do, I guess. And if you’re going to bring a guy,” he paused before continuing, “or a woman in, please shut the door and keep it down. No one wants to hear that crap.”

“Lev - I mean, Captain! How crude! I would never bring some strange person to bed with me!” Her face went from the sad look to one of surprise and had changed to a beet red color. He smiled inwardly. He could get used to that. He looked back at her and his face had the same deadpan look in it he usually carried.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not saying you would. Those are just the rules. Now, get settled, brat. Training begins at 5am sharp. I don’t tolerate tardiness and make sure you are neat and clean when you get to the training ground or there will be repercussions.”

He turned before looking back and adding, “And you can call me Levi when we’re alone. I don’t mind if it’s you.” He walked to his room next door failing to notice the pink settling in your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Over 3200 words of story! I went into this to do a few tweaks and pumped out an additional 1200 words. I figured out how to stay in character for this.
> 
> ***SPOILER ALERT***
> 
> Again, I had to do a good bit of research before finding out Petra was actually supposed to marry Oluo. They only joined the scouts to move up and be promoted to the Military Police. Naturally, the quickest way was to join the newly-formed Special Operations Squad.
> 
> It’s really kind of cute how he imitates Levi because he’s jealous. He respects him, too but it makes a lot more sense that he’s vying for Petra’s affections because he thinks she’s in love with him. Who can blame him? 
> 
> And the little girl inside of me likes to believe Petra keeps reprimanding him because she loves Oluo for who he is. DON’T RUIN IT FOR ME lol. I really liked Petra and I’m happy to have her as a friend in this fandom now. Made it easier to be into character. Anyways, thanks for reading!~~~
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	9. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first real day was finally here. You were looking forward to training with your team. A conversation about the past pops up and things begin to turn sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, everyone. This is my first monster of a chapter. It took me 2 days to finish editing it and since I'm re-posting it, you know I went through again. As I post everything here, I'm re-reading through my entire work to ensure you don't have a bad experience. Anyways, this chapter contains some heavy spoilers and fluff. And blood. Lots of blood.
> 
> I will say if you aren't ok reading about gore or horror, then you might want to skip to the part that isn't italicized. Of course, AoT is nothing but all that so I'm hoping you don't have any issues with it.
> 
> ~~~Full Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. Enjoy this long-ass chapter.~~~

* * *

_The rain was pouring down, a thick fog settling into the area around them as they rode their horses through the plains._

_“I didn’t know rain could be this heavy.” Isabel was speaking to Levi and Farlan, her voice sounding uneasy._

_Farlan answered her confirming his worry over the situation as well. “Me neither. We won’t be able to see any titans before it’s too late!”_

_“This is our chance.” Levi spoke lowly, but was loud enough for the other two to pick up over the sounds of the rain beating down and the clamor of horse hooves at a set canter. “We’ll use this rain as cover and get close to Erwin.”_

_His two friends gasped as realization struck them. Farlan was first speaking his name as more of a question. “Levi?”_

_Isabel chimed in, “Are we gonna go for it, Bro?” Her determination could be heard a mile away._

_“Yeah,” Levi answered. “But it would be suspicious if all three of us were to break away at once.” He was uneasy over it, but they had proven to be capable if anything would happen. He buried his worries away. “I’ll go alone.”_

_Farlan understood the situation perfectly. “True. It’s probably best not to carelessly move around.” He was uneasy about it as well it seemed, but knew it was their best chance. Isabel perked up, her freedom within grasp._

_“Alright, fine. We’re counting on you, Bro! Go and secure our surface citizenship!” She was confident in Levi being able to do what needed to be done._

_Levi was still concerned but nodded at her. “If anyone asks, tell them I went to survey the terrain.” He didn’t need any interruptions and trusted his friends would be ok. It was pouring. The likelihood of an impending titan attack was minimal at best. He wouldn’t be gone too long, either._

_“Got it!” Farlan reassured him everything would be fine. **‘Now or never.’** Levi raced on through the blanket of fog, his determination spurring him on. He’d make Captain Erwin Smith pay for everything he had said and done to them. One last look back, his paranoia started to take root as Isabel waved back to him, a smile on her face giving him words of encouragement, Farlan by her side. _ **_‘No, I’ve gotta do this now, or we’ll never be free.’_ **

_As the fog swept them from his vision, he turned to face forward and set out to do what he was hired for in the first place: killing Erwin Smith and securing the documents he most likely had on person. As he raced on, his paranoia came back to haunt him with what Erwin had just said._

_“Are you beginning to have doubts? Choose as you wish.”_

_Yes, he was having doubts, but he had to press on. They’d be fine. They had to be fine. **‘Just you wait, Erwin Smith. I’ll kill you with these two hands!’** As he sped on, he failed to notice the titans he had just passed or even the dull roar one had unleashed. The rain served as excellent cover._

_As he was getting closer, no doubt, he almost ran off a small cliff that would’ve proven to be hazardous in this weather. Immediate shock settled in as he took in the sight before him. Blood was everywhere and limbs were thrown about haphazardly. The green-cloaked corpses were left abandoned in the muddy terrain, wings of freedom adorning their backs. The reality began to set in as he looked upon the battlefield turned crimson with the blood of his fellow scouts._

_“What the hell…happened here?” His instincts were screaming at him. The sound of a flare gun went off revealing a trail of black smoke. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed the shooter as he desperately begged for help. “The Titans…” That was all he managed to get out before he joined his comrades in his untimely slumber._

_Levi quickly turned back, noticing footprints leading in the direction he had just come from. **‘No way…Did we pass each other?’** Panic began to take hold of him as he set off back the way he’d come. Blood staining the ground, an arm taking his focus, he didn’t notice the body directly ahead of him before his horse slipped and fell on it, dropping Levi before it got back up and took off, spooked._

_Getting his bearings, he looked at his surroundings and looked ahead. His heart stopped. There lay the head of his red-tressed companion, staring back at him with dead eyes, a complete contrast to how he had left her._

_Everything around him had become silent in that moment before he heard the rustling just farther ahead. Grey eyes meeting crimson, the same color as the blood pooled around him, the titan before him spat out a now crushed upper half of his dear friend. Farlan’s face was full of fear and surprise, his eyes now just as dead as Isabel’s._

_Levi’s blood began to turn to ice. His senses were on high alert. He still couldn’t shake the images out of his mind, not that their bodies being right in front of him helped. He took in a shaky breath and released it, just as shaky as when he inhaled. The fog rolled in ever thicker and when it cleared, he was no longer standing there, the grim look placated all over his face._

_The titan looked at the spot, dumbfounded to how he had just disappeared before Levi cut into the side of its neck, quick as lightning. Then from above, he delivered one just as shallow to the other side of its face. He’d make it pay. He’d give the monster cut after cut, blow after blow until he was satisfied he had taken vengeance for his fallen friends. Whipping around, he delivered another slash to the spine, missing the nape on purpose._

_He wanted it to suffer._

_Enraged, he plunged down to deliver a number of slashes across its back, arms, chest, and legs, screaming out in agony as he did so. This was more than adrenaline, but he didn’t care. After taking the head, the titan outstretched its hand in a feeble attempt to capture Levi, but was instantly sliced to bits at an inhuman speed. Barrel-rolling along its arm, Levi made his way to deliver the final blow to the nape of the neck, blood spraying everywhere._

_His rage was slowly being replaced with sadness and loss; he wasn’t at all satisfied, but it would have to do. Finally, he let his tears flow as he mourned his companions. Hearing their voices from not too long ago reverberate within his mind, he cried and looked to Isabel’s head down at his feet._

_His heart was instantly clenched in ice and his stomach threatened to spill out its contents as he saw Nightengale’s head where Isabel’s should be. Panic tore through him as he flung himself around to find Farlan corpse, only Nightengale’s body was laying there, twisted, crushed, and bleeding out with dead, golden eyes._

_He looked around and every body he saw belonged to Nightengale. His body became electrified with a mix of panic and fear. He clutched his side and saw the same titan he just finished off spit out a mangled body just as it had done moments ago. He heaved as he noticed scarlet hair splayed out, its owner’s face buried in the mud._

**_‘No…no, no, no, no…’_ **

* * *

“…NO!” He found himself staring ahead of him, seated at his desk. “Just a nightmare…” He could still feel the fear gripping his heart. She was all he had left. He couldn’t lose her too. He didn’t know what it would do to him if she was killed. This had to be some kind of warning. He had to convince Erwin and Shadis to send her home.

“Captain!” Levi glanced in the direction he heard his name being called. That voice could only belong to Nightengale. As she bounded in his direction, her hand waving in the air and a smile on her face, he saw her lifeless head; dead eyes staring at him from just above the mud. His stomach churned at the mental image but he kept his same stoic face he always wore.

“What the hell do you want?” His voice sounded a little harsh, but she paid it no mind.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get in for almost twenty minutes now.” She tilted her head to the side before continuing. “Your tea is probably cold by now. I can make you some more, but at least eat a little before we have training. I was told you would be here no later than 4:30, so I had it ready. I’m sorry. I’ll get you another cup right away, Captain!” 

With that, she saluted him with a smile and left to get him another cup of tea. He frowned when he looked at the table. Petra was speaking with Oluo and waved in his direction, gesturing to the empty seat with a tray of food in front of it. He slowly walked over. _‘Food might not be a bad idea right now.’_

“Wow, you look horrible, Captain. Is everything alright? Do you feel well? If you need to skip training today, we can help bring Night to speed.” Levi glanced in Petra’s direction regarding her with an uninterested look.

“Like hell I’m skipping out on training. She needs to improve her form and she won’t do that sparring with you brats.” Petra sat back in her chair relaxing a bit. 

“Well, if you change your mind, we could get her strapped into the gear and have her do drills. Even us brats can manage to do that much.” She smiled as she tried to take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

“Tch, whatever you say.” He was pulled out of his thoughts as a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Nightengale staring at him with a smile on her face, but her eyes looked troubled.

“Captain Levi, sir! It’s nearly 5 a.m. and I’m going to head to the training grounds to start my conditioning.” Her tone softened. “Take your time. We’re not going to slack off while we wait.” She turned her glance in his squad’s direction, her eyes held a glint of mischief as she added, “Are we, guys?”

Eld choked on his food, Gunther remained impassive and Oluo spat out his drink unceremoniously on the table while Petra gave a nervous laugh. Nightengale turned back to him. “I’m excited to train with you today, Captain.” She saluted and rounded the group up to head out to the grounds. “I hope the tea is to your liking!”

She waved back at him and he was reminded of the last time he saw Isabel and Farlan alive. Nightengale’s bloody corpse sprang back to his mind and he lurched, holding his hand to his mouth.

**Nightengale’s P.O.V.**  
“Did you notice Levi’s not acting right, today? He’s clearly bothered by something. Disturbed, even…” Petra regarded you with a small smile before replying. You two were stretching your hands to your toes to get yourselves ready for the training.

“He’s been acting a little strange since it was announced we’d be getting a new member, but today he looked so drained. I hope he isn’t having nightmares again.”

That piqued your curiosity. You changed your position and began doing sit-ups and stretching your body to either side of your legs before doing it again. “Nightmares? I know a lot had happened when he was younger. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him much about it but the look he had was so distant, as if he didn’t want to get close to anyone.”

You began to remember the conditions in the underground and had a somber look on your face as you continued. “Honestly, I couldn’t blame him knowing where he lived. Who knows what could’ve happened to him.”

Petra opened her mouth as she realized you two knew each other. “I take it you knew him when you were younger? You don’t really look like you were raised in the underground, though. I’m sorry for prying.” She had an apologetic look on her face. You smiled softly. 

“I didn’t know him as well as you might be thinking. I only ever met him a handful of times. I knew his friends a little longer before I met him.” Your heart warmed thinking of Isabel and Farlan. “I don’t know how long he had known them before I met him, but Isabel and Farlan were definitely one of a kind.”

Petra stiffened and looked at you with a concerned look on her face, still listening to your words. “Isabel used to have this really bad cough and was always so sick. Farlan just kept getting into fights. I used to bring all the children food, water and medicine. Isabel drank the tea I gave her every day and finally got better before I had to leave.” Your eyes trailed off. “I wonder how they’re doing? Maybe I’ll ask Levi.”

“No, you definitely don’t want to do that, Night.” You looked over at Petra shocked at the change in her tone. She looked hard at you. “Don’t open up old wounds.” You were confused. “What do you mean, Petra? Old wounds? What…what happened to Izzy and Farlan?” A look of horror crossed her features before she lowered her head. She understood. You didn’t know.

“I’m sorry, Night. A few years ago, Captain Levi and his two friends were taken in to the scout regiment. On their first expedition…the captain…he lost them.” Her voice became a little weaker as she went on. “I was still just a cadet, much like you. I was new. I was told he had defeated an abnormal titan on his own, but it was too late. Since then, he’s set himself apart from everyone and doesn’t really get emotional. At least, he doesn’t show it…Night?”

You were stricken with grief at that moment. Tears began to fall down your face as you thought about what she just said. “They’re dead? No. That can’t be right. Isabel was doing so much better. Farlan was so full of life. He was a gigantic flirt but he wasn’t stupid. C’mon, Petra. Quit joking around.” Her face told you all you needed to know. Your sobs began quietly.

You were pulled from your shock-induced state as a sharp voice cut through the air. “Hey, I thought you brats weren’t going to slack off. Damn, turn my back a few minutes and you’re gossiping about in the grass like a couple of school girls getting fucking filthy. Laps. **Now**.”

Levi’s voice was a dull sound in the back of your head and you barely registered what he said before nodding. “Yes, Captain Levi.” You barely managed to choke it out before you took off, tears streaming down your face.

**Levi’s P.O.V.**  
 _‘This shit is too damn sweet.’_ Normally, Levi would drink his tea plain. No sugar. No honey. Just tea. He was convinced Nightengale had put honey in the tea. He wasn’t used to the taste of sugar, so it was vulgar to him and marred the taste of the tea. Still, he drank it since Night made it for him. She didn’t have to go out of her way.

As he ate his lukewarm oatmeal and munched on the apple, he tried to calm himself down. _‘I need to speak with Shadis about removing her today. There’s no way I’m taking her on an expedition. She’d just end up like them.’_ He finished his food quickly. It was probably about 5:10 or so. _‘Damn, I’m the one late. They’d better be doing their exercises or there’ll be hell to pay.’_

Levi made his way to the training grounds when he noticed the two girls sitting in the dirt chatting. The others were doing push-ups getting ready for the training. His eye twitched. He stalked closer to Nightengale and Petra.

“C’mon Petra, quit joking around.” Her voice was nervous and held a twinge of panic, but it pissed him off all the same.

“Hey, I thought you brats weren’t going to slack off. Damn, turn my back a few minutes and you’re gossiping in the grass like a couple of school girls getting fucking filthy. Laps. **Now**.” His voice was monotonous, but held a threat of warning. He noticed Night bring her hand to her eye and wipe something away before choking out a “Yes, Captain Levi.”

Levi saw tears fly off Nightengale’s face as she ran off to do her laps. He glanced back at Petra and hardened his glare. “I’m just gonna…join Nightenale and do my laps. Sir!” She tried to make a break for it when Levi cut her off. 

“What was all that about and why is she crying? What the hell happened while I was away?” Levi’s tone was dangerous and Petra visibly gulped before lowering her glance to the ground and clasping her hands behind her back like a little kid caught doing something they oughtn’t do.

“Well...ok before you get mad, we were doing our warm-ups. We just started talking about things. She told me a little about how she knew you and your late friends. She didn’t know…” Levi’s heart began to beat faster.

“What did you tell her?”

Petra looked up at him then. “If I didn’t she was going to casually ask you how they were doing, Captain! I was only looking out for…” She was cut off as a harsh slap was heard and a red hand print was printed clearly across her cheek. Levi snapped. 

“I’m capable of taking care of myself. This wasn’t something for you to do.” He didn’t feel bad about the slap. The rest of his squad had their jaws wide open, but he didn’t hit her as hard as he could’ve, just enough to get the point across. Petra held her hand to her cheek as she stared at the ground.

“Apologies, Captain. You’re right. It wasn’t my place.”

Levi turned on his heel to find Nightengale. He knew she was probably still doing her laps trying to take her mind off the recent news she just received. _‘If she thinks a little harsh news is gonna keep her from training, she’s got another thing coming.’_ Levi was worried about her and upset the news didn’t come from him more than anything.

He found her running laps like she said she would, no longer crying but the tear stains were still there and her eyes were red. His heart dropped a little into his stomach thinking of his words to her just the other night. _“Did you really hate us? Or was it that you simply didn’t care about a few rats living underground?!”_ His blood ran like ice through his veins. _‘Damn.’_

**Nightengale’s P.O.V.**  
“You can stop now. Your laps are over.” You looked to see your captain with that same bored expression on his face. You just wanted to run and hug him. You wanted to console and be consoled, but this was your superior, not your friend. You could save it all for later.

“Captain, apologies but I’ve only run 2 laps since you told me to start.” You stopped before him and saluted him, a sad smile on your face trying to hide your internal anguish. He looked at you and furrowed his brows before gesturing for you to follow him. He led you back to the training grounds and you noticed Petra being consoled by Oluo.

_‘What happened while I was gone?’_ Petra looked and smiled at you, giving you the thumbs up, before turning back to Oluo saying something about being ok.

“Ok, listen up. I’m obviously going to be sparring with Nightengale, but we’re going to switch the formations up. Oluo, you and Eld are going to spar followed by Petra and Gunther. The winners of each will be going against each other. Afterwards, I’ll help you strengthen your forms and you’ll do it again. I expect different results. The victor of that final match will be coached by me and go against Nightengale. Any questions?”

No one raised their hands and everyone stayed silent as Oluo and Eld got into their stances. Oluo lost…badly. As he tried to look cool and macho, he had bit his tongue and was made short work of with a jab to his gut and a sweeping of the legs. _‘That was awkward.’_ You noticed Levi pinching the bridge of his nose, irritation clearly set in.

“I desperately hope you don’t pull the same shit on a titan. Petra, Gunther, you’re up.” Gunther had charged first and it looked as though he was going to win when you saw a foot go right between his legs with a high-pitched “Ooph,” soon followed by a low whine as Gunther sagged slowly to the ground. Your gut hurt seeing Petra’s dirty play.

“Gunther…try to protect the boys downstairs next time. Petra. You and Eld take your stances.” The next fight was more drawn out and was more of a near hit on both parties. Finally, Eld got the upper hand on Petra when she whipped around and he grabbed her hair, yanking her back with an audible yelp and slamming her to the ground knocking the air out of her lungs. He straddled her chest and forced her to yield.

After Levi helped to correct a few things he saw go wrong, they went at it again. Oluo still lost, Petra was still the victor and when she and Eld faced off this time, she won. It was time for her to spar with you and then you’d be going through special training with Levi.

“Hey, before we start…I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have been the one to tell you.” She looked sorry and glanced back up at you.

“It’s fine. I don’t hold any ill will over you but if you’re trying to tug at my heartstrings to win, it won’t work.” You smiled at her and earned one from her. 

“You know how I like to play dirty. Can’t blame a girl for trying!” You both heard Levi give your signals to start. Fighting with Petra at that point was a little easier for you than last time since you’d been watching her fighting style. You blocked her kicks and punches and grabbed hold of her leg before sweeping your own under her other one, knocking her on her side. As she scrambled to get back up, you kicked dirt at her face and held her hands down as she tried to get it out of her eyes. 

“I figured since you like playing dirty, I should at least lend you a hand. Ready to throw in the towel? You could use one about now.” She made a few grunts in protest before tapping the ground twice. 

“Damn, no mercy to be had, huh? I suppose I deserved it.” She kept rubbing her eyes and you had to pull her hands from her face. “Oluo, could you get her a warm washcloth? She’s just gonna scratch her eyes at this point.” He did a quick one-two before scrambling off for the warm rag. You apologized to Petra for the dirt in her eyes. She smiled before shaking her head.

“It was hand-to-hand. Anything goes. Did you see what I did to Gunther?” You both laughed.

Levi’s voice brought your attention back to him. “If you’re done, we need to begin your training. I expect everyone here to continue training with each other and work on improving your forms.” You followed Levi to the other side of the training ground. By the time you got there, Oluo had returned with a wash rag and was helping Petra clean her eyes out after she dumped water in them. 

Levi began by making minor adjustments to your stance, spreading your legs wider apart and having you hold your fists closer to your chest. When you two began, you found a nice rhythm and swung your body gracefully. You had your hair in pigtails again but knew better than to think they’d work on Levi.

"Why did you end up wearing your hair like that? It wouldn't work in a practical fight." He jabbed. You swiftly dodged and hopped back once before feinting. He saw it coming a mile away.

"You wouldn't think it's too practical, no." Another jab to your side this time. Block.

"Then why? I'm tempted to cut it off if you try to bait a titan with it. Only enough room for one weirdo in the scouts with a titan fetish." You laughed before he caught you in the belly. You brushed it off before catching your breath a moment.

"It's hand-to-hand and I used it as a distraction. I know it wouldn't work on titans. People are different." He hummed to himself and seemed to be in thought. You kicked off the tree you were using for support and got back into your stance.

As you two began to get into it, you knew he was holding back. You were frustrated but humanity’s strongest was certainly more lethal than you cared to admit. _‘He’s trying to teach me, not overwhelm me.’_ It was a close few rounds, but you soon found yourself pinned against the tree, one of your hands behind your back and the other next to your face.

“Submit before I make this more painful than it has to be,” you heard Levi hiss through shallow intakes of breath. You tested your bonds before he applied more pressure on the hand at your back. A sharp pain going through your elbow was all you needed to know he had you beat.

“I yield.” He released your hands and you turned around to face him when you two were done.

“You could still use some improvement, but that should be good for the day. Not bad for your first day.” You smiled sadly as you looked to the ground. Training hadn’t taken the news off your mind yet. “Ok, you’re on stable duty this week so make sure those stalls are spotless. You’re free to get some lunch, now. Just make sure you get those stalls done.”

He looked at you a moment before adding, “Come see me in my office before you turn in for the night.” He left after that, sparing one more glance in your direction before attending to his own duties.

After a light lunch consisting of bread and an apple, you headed to the stables to start mucking out some stalls. You saw several cadets brushing the horses, tacking on shoes or feeding/watering them. You were responsible for cleaning out the stalls and providing new hay for them. You got to work. 

It wasn’t too hard. Shovel the shit, clean the floor and bring in 2 more bails of hay. The other cadets were responsible for the food and water. When you were done, you headed to your room to clean your boots, shower and get your clothes ready for laundry. You headed down to the mess hall for dinner when you were done. 

You grabbed some potato soup and a small roll and scanned the room. You saw Petra sitting at a table sipping a hot drink you assumed was tea and made your way to her. _‘No sign of Levi, huh?’_ You sat down and smiled at Petra before eating your food. “Has Levi been down to eat yet?” Petra shook her head in response.

“He’s probably catching up on some paperwork. Life of a captain. I think he struggles with it a bit. He’s usually swamped with paperwork and the others seem fine. Honestly, I haven’t seen him for dinner in a month or so.” You frowned at that. It was possible he didn’t know how to read well, but you thought otherwise. He was too intelligent not to learn. 

“I’ll just bring him some tea and food on my way up, I guess. He needs to eat.” Petra smiled at you.

“He might not take to that well. He’s pretty proper when it comes to things like that. I gave him some tea awhile ago just to be nice and he reprimanded me and told me not to be coming to a man’s quarters after hours. He knew what I meant, but I got one heck of a scolding anyway.”

You tilted your head and smiled. “It’s fine at least for tonight. He wanted to see me before I turned in for the evening. Probably about Izzy and Farlan…” you trailed off and Petra got a guilty look on her face before apologizing again. You shook your head and let her know it was fine, over and in the past.

You got up and took your tray to the kitchen and started making some tea, adding just a small touch of honey. You really hoped he liked it. The younger children loved honey candy. Getting a small tray set with a bowl of soup and a roll, you made your way to your captain’s office.

As you reached the door, you knocked a few times and heard, “Name and business.” You answered. “It’s Nightengale. I was fixing to turn in for the night. You wanted to see me?” A moments’ silence and you heard him say to come in. You balanced everything on the tray in one hand before you opened the door and let yourself in.

It was plain but you didn’t really expect much. There was a simple desk, a small bookcase decorated with some books, a couple of chairs in front of the desk and behind it sat Levi, studying you with his hands clasped together in front of him. “What’s with the food? Forget to eat?”

You set the tray down gently in front of him. “No, actually it’s for you. You weren’t at dinner and I wanted to make sure you ate.” He stared at the food and tea in front of him before taking a small sip from the tea. “Tastes just as shitty as this morning.” You were surprised but recovered quickly. 

“I’m sorry, Captain. I didn’t know how you liked it, so I added just a touch of honey. I can make you a different cup.” You reached for it before your hand was batted away. 

“That’s a waste of tea. If you want to be nice in the future, I don’t add anything to my tea.” You were a little surprised before he continued. “Sugar and sweets aren’t necessities and were too expensive in the underground. I never really got to have any, so I’m not used to it. It tastes horrible to me, now.” Your look softened hearing that. 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen next time, Captain.”

“Levi.” You looked up at him and smiled. “That’s right, I forgot. Levi.” His eyes widened a fraction before returning to their original positions.

You heard him mutter something before he looked at you. “Sorry you had to hear about them the way you did. And…” Apologies weren’t his forte. “…sorry for the other night. When I accused you of not caring. Did you want to talk about it?” You stared at his desk for a minute before asking him what happened. He looked away before looking you hard in the eyes.

“We were approached by a client. Steal some documents about his dealings in the underground, kill Erwin Smith and we all get legal citizenship documents for the surface. Initially, we were wary of being approached by him. We knew he was no good. But you know how it is down there." A visible chill ran along his arms. "Then, we were being chased by the scouts, not the MP’s. We got caught, intentionally, and we took positions here. Our first expedition was fast approaching and...I knew they wouldn’t make it. I just knew.”

The wheels began turning in your head. This was beginning to sound familiar. Levi continued. “It was fine starting out, but a storm came in. Using the fog and rain as cover, I made to kill Erwin and steal those documents.” He looked a little sick. “I ran into a massacre. I turned back but I was too late.” He looked off to the side before adding, “I shouldn’t have left them alone. Somehow, I knew that’d be the last time I saw them alive. I should’ve trusted my instincts.”

He looked to you, then. “And wouldn’t you know that bastard had already sent out the paperwork, had a fake set on him and knew what the plan was the whole time. Still, his words sparked something in me, so now I follow him.” You knew despite the act he was putting on, he was still hurting. 

“Levi…” He looked at you. You stood up, then. “Apologies for my insubordination, Captain.” You walked around his desk, stood behind him and he spared you a questioning glance before you hugged him from behind. Your tears slowly fell as you cradled him to you. He touched your hands and stood up to face you. “You’re still hurting. I know I didn’t know them as long as you did. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. “I’ll let it slide for tonight.”

“Levi…” He looked at you and hummed in response. “This might sound weird, but I think you told me all this before.” His eyes narrowed at you before he replied.

“Pretty sure I’d remember telling you something like that, brat.” He flicked your forehead with those words. You continued.

“I’ve…been having dreams.” His eyes got a little wider before he put his mask back on. “Levi, are you…my Zephyr?” His mouth opened slightly before he closed it and studied your face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” You looked defeated, and replied with a never mind. It was awkward enough. He just stared at you. “You’re tired. You should get some sleep. You’ve had a long day. I'll let what happened go due to the circumstances.” 

Your room was next to his but you stayed rooted to the spot, your room seemingly impossible to get to. “I don’t want to be alone.” He froze and looked at you. You just stood there grabbing your arm, a sad look on your face.

“You can’t stay here. Go stay with Petra or Hange.” 

“But I want to stay with you. I feel safer with you, Levi.” He stayed silent a moment before looking to you.

“Fine. Take the bed. I never use it anyway. Through that door.” He gestured to the door to the right. You stayed in the same spot. “Levi…could you stay with me until I fall asleep?” He looked at you with an unreadable expression and sighed. He, for whatever reason, found it difficult to say no. “Let me shower and I’ll be in. Is your bedroom door locked?” You nodded and pulled out your key.

He led you to the room and turned on the lantern for you before going to the shower. You laid in his bed. It was soft, clean and smelled good. You could tell it hadn’t been slept in for awhile. You took your hair out of your braid and laid beneath the blankets waiting for him to return. _‘If this isn’t improper, I don’t know what is. Why didn't I just go back to my room?’_

After a few minutes, Levi came out of the shower and set his dirty clothes in a small basket before sitting next to you. “Are you sure you can’t be alone tonight?” You looked up at him and shook your head. He continued. “And you can’t go to someone else’s room?” You looked down and away. 

“I just feel so paranoid, like you’ll disappear on me, now.” He looked at you and stared before sighing.

“Well, at least that’s something we can agree on. I never know if you’re going to disappear on me again.” He just sat at the edge of the bed mulling over his terrible luck. “Go to sleep before I change my mind and kick you out.”

It didn't take too long before you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have a little fluff between the OC and Levi. He's obviously going through some inner turmoil. Hope to see you back here soon! I've got a lot more coming in!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	10. A Haunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's past was a cruel one and fate was not a kind mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New content! Woohoo! Still have all the other chapters I've gotta post, but here's a little something different I added.
> 
> Content warning: death...and blood.

_It was another gloomy day in the underground, if you could ever tell day from night down here. Levi just walked through, never making eye-contact. 'Another unsuccessful run.'_

_"Did you hear about the hole in the old tunnel?" That caught his ear._

_"Yeah, I heard you can see the sky if you go through, but only kids are small enough to fit in."_

_"Yeah, exactly. The grown-ups can't get to us if we make it."_

_"But, if we're caught..." He heard shushing sounds._

_"Don't get caught. Easy, right?"_

_If a spot like that was real, then Levi would have to check it out. Maybe he could get medicine for his mother on the surface. He sighed and shuffled his feet before continuing back to the brothel his mother worked in. It wasn't glamorous by any means. It smelled awful, the owners never took care to clean it and some people just took out the bodies that sat there a little under a week. He assumed the smell was finally too much for some of the patrons and they made a complaint. Before he knew it, he found himself in the alley where the brothel was located._

_'Home, sweet home.' He was careful as he walked in. The dirt clung to his body and his stomach rumbled. 'Another day of not eating.' As he finally made it to the room, he stuck an ear to the door to make sure no one was there, yet. Just as he was fixing to enter, the door opened, smacking him in the face. He rolled to the other side and clutched his forehead._

_"Woah, watch it boy! Ain't you a little young to be here?" A pudgy man with a black beard walked to where the boy was. Levi stared at him through hollow sockets and remained silent._

_"Levi, is that you?" He dusted himself off and gave a quick bow to the man before side-stepping him and walking to the door. The older man shrugged and walked off, muttering incoherent curses under his breath._

_"Levi, you need to be more careful." She began her string of coughs and Levi laid his head on the bed next to her. "Were you able to eat anything?" He shook his head. She was silent before she took the small parcel next to her and offered it to him. "Here. Eat this and grow strong." She smiled gently as he took it from her nimble fingers._

_She pat his head as he ungracefully devoured the food inside. It smelled bad, but it tasted so good. "You're going to need to trim your hair again soon. It's getting rather unruly." He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Water is right here. Please drink up." He did as instructed without another thought. He loved his mother. He knew he could trust her._

_Before he finished it, he offered it to the aged woman. She shook her head and waved her hands before she started coughing again. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and apologized. Blood was clearly visible through the cloth. His stomach dropped upon seeing it. "It's fine. I had some earlier. Drink up." He couldn't say no to that smile and gulped it down. He got back up and used the lavatory to wipe himself down._

_He squeezed out the filthy rag and began to clean himself up. Coughing and hacking was heard in the background while he tried to clean himself with the dirty water. It was all they had down here. When he finished, he took a cleaner shirt and put it on. He tossed his dirty one in the bin with the used handkerchief's. Finally done, he laid on his blanket, ready for sleep to take him._

* * *

_He was silently watching the children play by a run-down church. This was what was on the other side of that hole. He'd make it out here every day when Kuchel was working and was sure to get back before too late. Even though Levi tried to clean himself, the kids seemed disturbed by his presence. As such, they'd avoid him. It was fine. He was used to it._

_“Hello! My name is Astrid! Pleasure to meet you!” This prim girl stuck her hand out to Levi with a grin. He stared at it with his dull, lifeless eyes and turned around, facing the other direction. “Rude! When someone introduces themselves, you’re supposed to do the same. It’s called manners!”_

_He continued to stare out and watch the other children play. This was new to Levi. He was used to being ignored entirely by the other kids and some dolled-up bimbo just walks up and say hello? She must've had a screw lose. There were plenty of other kids. So, why him?_

_She sat next to him and he ignored her. It isn't like he didn't want someone to talk to. He looked over his shoulder. Auburn hair, tan skin and brown eyes...or was that hazel? It didn't matter. She wore a simple dress. His eyes shot open and he quickly turned his head the other way._

_'How..?' It was SO clean. It was a light blue color with white ruffles. She wore white stockings and black shoes. Even her hair was held up with this weird clip that just sparkled. Everything she wore was cleaner than anything he'd seen. He shook his head and began walking off to go home._

_"Where are you going? Aren't you going to play?" He ignored her and continued on._

* * *

_Things went on like that for quite some time. Almost a month, in fact. Suddenly, she stopped coming all together. He figured she finally got bored trying to talk to him and went about watching the other children as he normally did. Why was he so bothered by it? He hopped down and walked around. Finally, he saw a large house around the corner._

_'If she's anywhere, the princess would be here, right?' He quickly darted around a shrub and stayed completely still. He heard a feminine voice talking to someone about taking care of Astrid. 'Astrid! That was her name! So, this really is her home?' He chanced a quick look and saw a woman in a yellow dress speak with someone in servant attire._

_She had strawberry blonde hair, kind blue eyes and pale skin. She looked NOTHING like the girl he met. But he just knew that was the girl's mother. She covered her mouth with a gloved hand and laughed. 'She's got poise and manners coming out her ass.' He listened._

_Apparently, the girl was sick. She was sending a servant off to get more medicine. 'Well, that explains it. Not that I care.' He looked around and saw pink, frilly curtains in a window. He climbed a tree nearby and looked in as much as he could. He saw her sleeping, red tinting her cheeks. She was breathing hard and it seemed shaky. That's all he could tell from how her blanket would move._

_'Must be nice...being taken care of like that.' He slipped down and began making his way back to the underground. Surprisingly, she was just around the corner._

* * *

_“Hello! I’m Astrid. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled. Levi looked off in the opposite direction, again. She slumped down and put her head in her knees. It sounded like she started to cry._

_“Why did you come back?” She lifted her head, hearing the boy’s voice for the first time. He simply continued to watch the other kids play with each other, most of them already gone for the day. She sniffled and wiped a tear away._

_“I don’t know. All I want is someone to be friends with me. I’m stuck in the house all day studying, practicing etiquette, and working on my form. I-I have to spend so much time in the mirror, I never get to do anything else. So, I sneak out here every day. All I want…is a friend.”_

_It was silent for awhile and she picked herself up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. “I wouldn’t be a very good friend.” He turned his head enough to see a smile directed at him._

_“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had one, myself. But I’d be happy if we could be friends. We could figure it out, together.” Levi finally looked into her eyes. “Hello! I’m Astrid. It’s nice to meet you!” The boy hesitantly shook her hand._

_"Levi."_

* * *

_“You know that girl who comes down here?” Levi walked through the underground on his way back from the church. He had been talking with Astrid for several days and she seemed like a really nice person. He had even been speaking to his ailing mother about her. It seemed to lighten her mood hearing he had made a friend._

_“That noble girl? Yeah, why?” His ears perked and he began to listen more intently._

_“I heard her parents are involved with some religious cult and the church isn’t too happy about it.” The first girl seemed to have a mischievous tone as she gossiped to her friend._

_“Oh, yeah? What do you think they’ll do? Kick them out?” One of the girls gasped, he assumed the first._

_“You know what happens when someone involves themselves where they shouldn’t.” Her tone took on a darker note and he had a pretty good idea what she was implying. His heart was gripped by an icy hand and he could feel his head beat in time with his now quickened pulse._

_“Oh! That’s terrible! Shouldn’t we warn her?”_

_“Don’t be an idiot! Do you want to die, too?” He was already gone._

_He made it through the tunnel and ran as fast as he could to her home. It was already dark. He climbed that same tree as before and hoped her window was open. No dice. The wooden shutters were already closed. 'Shit, I need to get her attention!'_

_He looked around from his perch until some pieces of rock caught his eye. Shimmying down the tree, he hastily picked up the pointed stones and began chucking them at her window. It took a few before sleeping beauty decided to wake up. He could tell she was used to a life of luxury. He didn't have time to think about it._

_"What are you doing?" She whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "If my parents catch you, it'll be trouble!" He acted like nothing was wrong and replied back in a whisper of his own._

_“Relax. I came to see if you wanted to do something!” She looked shocked and visibly stiffened before narrowing her eyes at him._

_“Really.” It was more of a statement than a question. Levi shuffled about uncomfortably. He needed to be quick. Who knows when someone would stumble upon them? He only hoped it'd be one of the servants if it did happen._

_“If I leave now, I’ll get in so much trouble! You, too! You need to go home before we get caught.” She began to close her window. He knew if she closed it off, that was it._

_“We won’t get caught!” He was at his wits' end. He'd never felt this desperate before and he had to collect himself before he pushed further. “I-I mean if you leave now, what would they suspect? You’re more likely to go somewhere in the day, so this isn’t something they’d expect, right?”_

_She seemed to be thinking things over. Levi prayed she'd take the bait. “Hmm…fine! But only for a little while, ok?” He smiled widely and felt some of the stress leave his body. Quickly enough, fear and anxiety coursed through his veins all over again._

_"Hurry it up," he whispered._

* * *

_He led the girl to the rear of the church and around the bushes. He crawled under one with her following suit. “My parents are going to flip out when they see all the mud on my skirt!” She was...laughing? She was actually laughing. In retrospect, he supposed it was thrilling for her. He just couldn't force himself to feel the same way._

_“It’ll be ok. Just hurry up before someone sees us!” She followed him into a small hole big enough for a child to fit through. It was cleverly hidden beneath the bushes. The smell of earth permeated Levi's senses and the crunch of twigs and dirt beneath his hands sounded loudly._

_“Hey, are we there yet?” Levi reached back into the muddy tunnel and felt for the girl's hand. Finding it, he pulled her the rest of the way through._

_“Yeah, we’re here. You ok?” His eyes were filled with concern as he looked her over. She nodded and looked around._

_“Is this where you live?” Levi looked away and nodded. Then, a thought popped into his head. If he could just stall for time until she got tired...he'd find a decent nook to hide out in until the sun came up. “Come on, I want to show you around a little bit before we head back.”_

_He took her to the market area for awhile. Soon enough, he spotted a few of the children hiding away from view and brought her over to meet them. They didn't seem interested enough and chose to flee before he could get anywhere near them. After walking around a bit, Levi saw a decent spot to hide and led the girl there._

_“Thank you for showing me where you live. I hope you don’t mind me asking, but this is terrible: Why do you have to live like this?”_

_That hit pretty hard. He didn't expect to hear that question. He assumed the girl knew. “It’s how it is. I was born here. This is my life.” His voice was distant as he explained it to her._

_“That isn’t right. This is no life to live. You can do better than this, surely!” She looked at him with her big, hazel eyes. It pissed him off._

_“What the hell do you know?!” She was startled by his sudden outburst and jumped. He glared at her, his grey eyes like ice. “I envy you. You get a nice meal, clean clothes and a warm bed to sleep in every night. This is what I get!” He gestured to the world around him._

_“We barely have enough food to survive! Our water is stagnant, I’m lucky to sleep on the floor and if we get sick, that’s it!” His eyes were beginning to water. “We don’t even get sunlight! People’s legs don’t develop and they can’t walk!” He took a deep breath and just sat with his back against the girl's._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose it. I think I should go home, now.” His back stiffened. “Thank you for bringing me to your home. It was rude of me to say those things. I apologize.” She got up, but not before he grabbed her hand. She looked back to see his eyes full of fear._

_“No, you can’t!” He was beginning to breathe heavily. 'It's nowhere near morning. If she goes back now...'_

_“Please, let me go. I need to go home before anyone finds out I’m gone.” His grip never loosened._

_“No! Just stay here awhile longer, please Astrid!” Levi was in a state of panic. Desperation clearly hung in his voice and it seemed to frighten the young girl._

_“Let go!” She yanked her hand away and made a beeline for the bush they'd come out of._

_“Astrid!” He wasn’t far behind her. “Don’t go back right now! Please! It isn’t safe!” He couldn't understand how she had so much energy. She was dashing off leagues away from him and he couldn't catch up. Must've been the lack of nutrition._

_“Astrid! Astrid! Come back! I’m sorry! Please!” She turned the corner and fled from sight, but he knew where she was going. Levi decided to take a shortcut through the alley._

_"Hey, there kid! Where you think you're going?" A gruff man snatched Levi by his collar and held the scrambling child in front of his face._

_"Let go! Let me go! I have to save her!" He flailed about like a fish out of water and the older man just laughed. The stench of rot clung to his breath._

_"Man, I like you! You're a funny, little shrimp. But I can't just leave a kid out in these parts. Where you live?" Levi quit squirming and hung there, defeated._

_"Nowhere..."_

_"That's no good. I'll take you someplace safe, then." The bulky male tossed Levi over his shoulder as his heart sank lower and lower. Eventually, he was at the sanctuary close to the brothel his mother worked at. "Here ya go. Hang low, tonight. Got a roof over yer head, yeah? Seeya." He finally walked off and after a few minutes, Levi made his way back to try to spirit the girl away before something really bad happened._

_The boy finally made it back to the girl's home. “Don’t let me be too late.” He tore through the yard and climbed through her window. Glancing around, she was nowhere to be seen. He opened the door and fought the urge to vomit. Stepping around her mother’s corpse, he made his way through the home._

_Finally, he made it to the stairs and his stomach fell. His body froze. There lay Astrid at the base of the stairs with several stab wounds to her abdomen. He fell to his knees and cried. “I was too late. I could’ve saved her! I was too damn late!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T^T
> 
> Poor Levi just can't catch a break.


	11. Hell No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first expedition was fast approaching. Naturally, your training was increased in difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one pumped out for everyone! I did make a few revisions to it since I had posted it originally. Again, these are taking awhile because I am LITERALLY reading them through again and again.
> 
> Well, enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the main act!
> 
> ~~~I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin or any of it's plots, sub-plots, characters, or whatever else you can think of.~~~

* * *

Bright beams of light filtered through the curtains of the room, waking you up. As you started moving around, panic set in. _‘Shit! The sun’s up already?!’_ You threw the blankets off you and attempted to get out of bed before being pulled back down. You looked behind you to find the waking face of your captain, sheets thrown about. Your heart slows down and you swear you can hear your own pulse as Levi slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he does is look directly at you, look at the small mess you just made in your haste to leave, then looks back at you, eyes full of mild irritation. You looked like a scared rabbit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking at you again. “I expect those sheets to be in pristine condition by the time you retire to your own bed.” It appeared as though he was still half asleep.

“Um, Levi?” He regards you with a deadpanned expression. “Uh, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but...umm...we are so late to training today.” He narrows his eyes and quickly looks to the window and back at you, his eyes hardened, seemingly putting two and two together. You fidget about in his arms before you continue. “And, uh…it’s kind of hard for me to get ready with, uh…you know.” Your face was as red as a tomato. Levi sighs and releases you, then.

“Ugh, do what you want. I expect to see your happy ass on the grounds in about two hours, bright-eyed and full of energy. You’re going to need it. I’m not going easy on you. I’ve got a few things to discuss with the commander and I’ll be there.” You moved yourself out of the bed and began to make your way to your room to get a quick shower and change out of your casual clothes into a uniform.

“Levi?” He was currently in the middle of putting his own uniform on hastily locking everything into place.

“What?”

It was harsh and quick, but he was clearly busy and probably didn't mean to fall asleep. You blushed a bit, butterflies making themselves known. “Thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me.” He looked at you before going back to what he was doing and giving you a grunt in response.

You left and made your way to your room. You got a new uniform ready and bathed, really letting the essential oil permeate your entire being. _‘Wild orchid smells so good! Too bad the flower scares the holy crap out of me.'_

You got ready and headed down to the mess hall for a quick breakfast before getting your day started. You were in a good mood as you grabbed some fruit, eggs, toast and made some tea. You hoped you could spend more time with your captain, but knew that wasn’t likely. ‘Still, it was nice…’

 **Levi’s P.O.V.**  
‘What the hell was that dream? The past needs to stay where it belongs: in the past.' Levi continued getting ready for the day. 'I can’t believe she actually stayed. What’s really fucking fantastic is how late I am. Damnit, what the hell time is it?’ Levi glanced to his clock. ‘Nearly 7. Shit, I have a meeting in an hour about the upcoming expedition.’

Levi went to his desk to quickly finish the paperwork he had almost finished when Night had knocked on the door. He pulled the letter he drafted: a written, formal request to send her home. He’d have to try, especially after last night and learning she’s who he’s been talking to in his dreams when he’d have them. He was just happy it hasn’t happened since she joined or she’d definitely learn how to use her brain. He didn’t want to get too close to her. He had already lost her once. He couldn’t put her on the battlefield.

Finishing his work, he got himself up and looked out the window to watch the cadets practicing their combat styles with Mike as their instructor. Then, he left to get to the mess hall and grab something quick before heading to the meeting early to try and get her sent back. He was desperately trying to push away the thoughts of her lifeless corpse bleeding out in the heavy rain.

Arriving in the planning room, he noticed Shadis and Smith talking about the upcoming expedition, ironing a few things out before the rest had made it in. “Smith, Commander, a word?” They turned to Levi, shadows set beneath the commander’s eyes, a hard reminder of the horrors he’s witnessed, and Erwin’s curious baby blues scanning Levi as he approached. Erwin motioned to a chair next to him.

Levi cleared his throat and adjusted his cravat before taking a seat and getting to the point. “Nightengale is very adept at combat, but I feel as though she’d be better off somewhere else. The Garrison would surely take her and I know Pixis has been looking for a new captain on the southern wall. Perhaps her abilities would be put to better use under him.” Shadis’ features were only darkened as his brow furrowed. Erwin had a smirk on his face before he quickly replaced it with a serious look.

“Nightengale is needed here. I’ve seen you in combat with her. We need all the super soldiers we can get. Her talent is wasted anywhere else. Besides, I’ve taken the liberty of overseeing her training and it appeared as though she fit in well with your team. You two seem to work well together and everyone else like her just as well.” Shadis had a serious tone to his voice as he addressed Levi.

“Captain Smith and I were actually just discussing how best to utilize the new recruits in this upcoming mission. He’s proven to be quite the tactician and I trust his judgment. We both agree she belongs in the Survey Corps. Was there some special reason you wanted her removed?” Shadis looked to the captain in question.

Erwin interjected with a question of his own. “Levi, may I ask you something? Where were you this morning?" His stomach decided to harbor a cold pit at that moment. "Your squad was worried over you since you never showed up for training. That’s unlike you.” Levi’s expression was unreadable before he responded with the truth.

“I slept in after staying up so late. It won’t happen again.” Well, no one said anything about omitting a few things. It wasn't lying if he didn't talk about it. It was just...dishonest. Eh, he's done worse. Erwin decided he’d drop the rest until later.

“Ah, yes. Sleep is rather difficult to come by. I’m glad you managed to rest for once. Regarding Nightengale, how has her training been turning out? I mean, really. From what I’ve seen, she’s spectacular.” Levi had an uninterested look on his face as he replied.

“She’s cocky as hell but she actually listens and takes criticism well.” He paused before he added, “She still has a lot of room for improvement and it's my personal opinion she isn't ready for these expeditions. Too green.” Erwin nodded before addressing the commander.

“I feel differently. I think she would do well in this expedition. It’s just a supply run and I believe she can handle whatever comes our way. If nothing else, I’d like to see the new recruits in action.” Shadis made a noise of approval before the door was violently thrust open to reveal the squad leaders. Levi’s heart was clenched in a fist of ice and his stomach began to churn. _‘Damn, I guess I’ll have to drop it for now.’_

“Heyo! The cavalry has arrived! Oh, Shorty made it here before us! See Moblit? I told you we should’ve left sooner!”

“Squad Leader Hange, I’M the one who’s been trying to get YOU to leave the lab this whole time!” A stocky man walked in behind a loud woman with brown hair, glasses, and several stacks of papers clutched in her hands. “You were so interested in that thesis book, you practically ignored me as you talked about the prospect of speaking with a titan!”

“Oh, details! Wouldn't it would be SO wonderful if I could actually talk to a titan! The things I could learn before I lovingly jab it with hundreds of spikes to study it more closely! Think of the bond we’d have!” Her glasses had a white glint to them as she was practically drooling over the research that was only recently uncovered. Levi crossed his arms with an audible “Tch,” before the rest of the Survey Corps. leaders got in.

As the meeting began, Levi decided he’d have to trust she’d be ok. If the time came and she was taken from him, too…then so be it. That’s what it meant to join the scouts. It depressed him knowing the kinds of things she’d be going through and whether or not she would make it out. _‘She’s a capable soldier, more so than anyone else on my team. I’m sure everything will turn out ok.’_

The expedition would take place next week.

* * *

“Ouch, that hurt like hell!” Nightengale began to soothe the side of her head. A red welt began to make itself known. Levi and Nightengale were practicing their combat and after almost an hour, Levi managed to land a hard blow to the area between her cheek and ear. “Damn, I know we’re upping the ante here, but that was a little hard, Captain.” She puffed her cheeks out and made a face at Levi.

He looked down at her in a chiding way. “Your opponent won’t take it easy just because you’re easy on the eyes. If you don’t like it, tough shit. It’s what you signed up for, brat. Get used to it. Better yet, improve your shitty form and land a blow on me.” Levi had been going a bit rougher on her the last week. The expedition was tomorrow. Since she had improved on their training, it was time to get serious.

“I get that, but I’m fighting titans, not people. I’ll keep up with the training, but isn’t it basically useless?”

“Titans are a menace, sure but people are just as bad, if not worse. Tell me something: you think just 'cuz you’re pretty and in uniform no one’s going to make a go at you? All it takes is one person. Not to mention anything can happen outside headquarters. Hell, it could happen here, too. Don’t get comfortable just because you’re a fucking scout. Now, put up those damned fists!” Levi rushed Nightengale again.

Nightengale managed to block him successfully and began trying to get him on the defensive. It wasn’t going too well, but she wasn’t being pushed back anymore. She was beginning to get frustrated and Levi could see it in her face.

“Captain, we’ve been going at it for how long now? I need a break.” Her breath was getting labored and Levi was starting to get tired, himself. He could go on if need be, but she had a point. They needed to rest.

“Just one blow and we can end this.” He kept up with her and went for her legs. She jumped up as he knew she would and he readied a fist to connect to her side before she flipped and used his own fist as support. It was like slow motion to him as she looked him deeply in his eyes. She inhaled, the air filling her lungs.

His eyes widened. Using his fist as support, she launched herself behind him. He turned on his heel ready to block her move. As he turned around, her face was directly in front of his and she blew the lightest of breaths on the area between his eyes. His eye twitched. She smiled. “How’s that, Captain? I landed exactly one blow!”

His mouth hung slightly open before he could make sense of what happened. He could hear a snort and laughter erupted from beside them. Petra was doubled over and Eld was fighting to contain the snicker Levi just heard. He slowly regained his composure. “You little shit. That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

She feigned shock and placed her hand just above her heart as she replied, “Captain, I’m hurt! I did exactly as you instructed." Then, she settled one hand on her hip and waggled a finger at him. "Perhaps you should choose your words a bit more carefully.” She giggled, winking in his direction. Oluo’s jaw hung nearly to the floor and Gunther sighed, putting his head in his hand.

“Cocky bastard. Fine. Go get yourself some lunch. When you’re done, you’re on kitchen duty. Expedition is tomorrow so get plenty of rest tonight. When we get back, you and I will be training again. We need to work on your muscle memory. You’re too fucking slow. I could’ve killed you 19 times that match. Just keep that in mind.”

Levi grabbed his jacket off the branch and slung it over his shoulder before looking back. “My office tonight? I have a few things I need to discuss with you about tomorrow’s mission.”

Nightengale smiled and gave him a salute, looking off to the side. She hadn’t knocked on Levi’s door since that one night almost a week ago, much to Levi’s chagrin. Petra would occasionally knock, make him some tea and talk with him a few minutes before she took her leave for her chores and dinner. He’d almost get his hopes up when he heard the knock before Petra’s voice would cut in and he’d be disappointed again.

Levi nodded before walking off to his office to do some last minute paperwork. “Good. I’ll see you there. Do me a solid and grab me something to eat from the mess hall. I’ve got a shit ton of work brow lord happily dropped off to me like some sort of fucking work fairy.” He made his way to his office to take a bath and get started on the mountain of work on his desk.

 **Nightengale’s P.O.V.**  
You grabbed a quick lunch consisting of a vegetable sandwich with a small amount of oil and a glass of milk. You looked around the mess hall seeing your squad seated at their usual spot. Petra was busy scolding Oluo, probably from acting like tough shit if his bleeding tongue had anything to say about it, before she saw you and waved you over with a big smile on her face. Your smile brightened as you made your way to her and your new companions.

“Oh, Night! I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone do something quite like that to the captain. I’ve never seen him so red in the face before!" She smacked her knee and stifled her laughter. "He actually lost his composure for a second. I haven’t laughed like that in ages. It’s nice to see him let loose once in awhile.” She smiled at you as you began to eat your sandwich.

“Seriously, you’ve got balls, kid. You’re lucky I wasn’t in the ring or I’d have knocked you on your ass for disrespecting..!” Oluo was cut short as he bit his tongue. Petra had a displeased look on her face.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You’re not the captain, you big idiot. So, do us all a favor and STOP copying him. It’s embarrassing.” Oluo just gave a goofy grin. You noticed a small blush on his cheeks as he looked away and wiped the small amount of blood from his chin.

Gunther looked at you and thought a moment before he joined in. “That was pretty funny, seeing the captain get riled up over that. I have to admit. I was shocked you managed to do it.” He chuckled at the memory before clearing his throat and sipping his water.

“Ah, c’mon guys. Give a girl a break! You know I can’t beat him hand-to-hand. I don’t even think I could beat him in the ODM gear. If I didn’t pull a fast one, there’s no way we would’ve been done for awhile unless he slipped up. And THAT was NOT about to happen.” Everyone hummed an agreement in response before turning back to their food in awkward silence.

As you were nearly finished with your meal, you felt static behind you and turned to see Laura, Lorelei, and Bruno. “Hey, is there room on the table for us to sit with our friend? We haven’t seen her in like, forever.” Laura was so sweet as she smiled at the special operations squad. Petra looked up at her and back to you before she said, “Sure, not a problem. There’s plenty of room. So, you’re the rest of the top 10 who joined the scouts, right?”

As they began to sit next and across from you, Lorelei answered in a dull, flat tone. “Yeah. We joined up with Nightengale. I’m number 2, Lorelei.” She sat across from you as Laura took the seat next to you before she could get it. “The loud mouth there is Laura. It was close but she's still number 3.” The two girls stared at each other for a moment before Laura introduced Bruno as number 7.

“We all graduated with Night and followed her into the scouts. We go wherever she goes.” She looked a little troubled as she stuck out her lower lip. “But we all got separated into different squads! Boo…” You laughed softly at her demeanor. You missed her childish behavior and ruffled her hair.

“Aww, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll all see plenty of her in the next coming weeks. After the expedition, we have a mandatory day of rest. You could all do something together then.” Petra was too sweet. Laura perked up at those words.

“Ooh, could we go into town, maybe? I was never really able to get a good look at it before I got into Academy.”

Eld spoke up. “You’ll have to clear it with Erwin, but I don’t think it’ll be an issue. A lot of us go into town from time to time. He just needs to be aware you’re going is all. I’m Eld, by the way. Eld Jin.” Petra rubbed the back of her neck with an embarrassed laugh.

“I’m sorry. That was rude of me. I’m Petra Ral. That’s Gunther Schultz and this big idiot is Oluo Bozado. Nice to meet you. Nightengale fits in with us rather well. We’re glad to have her.”

You finished your sandwich and milk before rejoining the conversation. “Glad to be here. So, how are the expeditions? I’ve never been on one and don’t know what to expect.”

“Pretty basic, really." Eld looked between everyone and sighed before continuing. "Each person is in charge of shooting off a flare. Different colors mean different things. We go over formations before we head out. This squad is newly formed and has only gone on a handful of missions so far, but each time, we’re at the center-front like the point of an arrow. Like that arrow, we usually take care of the titans.” Eld gave rather useful information.

“The way the flare gun works, one person shoots it depending on what’s going on,” Gunther added. “That’s how we let the other teams know. It’s pretty simple. If everything goes off without a hitch, you’ll just see yellow, maybe green. Yellow is mission complete and green is just a change of direction.”

Bruno asked the obvious question. “And if everything doesn’t go well? What would we be looking forward to?”

“Hmph. Rookie. Red means a titan has been spotted. Don’t be surprised if you see this color. We usually just stay on course unless we see a purple or some shit after that. Purple is an emergency, like a squad being unable to handle it…!” Oluo flinched and it didn’t take a genius to know why. You were more surprised he made it that far.

Petra looked irritated as she added, “Don’t take what he says seriously. He shat his pants on his first expedition." He looked back at her with puppy dog eyes. "You can use purple for any real emergency. Everyone will have a flare gun for this purpose. What he didn’t mention was the blue or black signal. Blue means to retreat. Black is an abnormal titan. If we notice the black signal moving through, we go towards it and dispatch the titan.”

“Oh, so is that why we’re the special ops squad?” You had known your squad was responsible for clearing the way and had figured it was something along those lines. “Yeah, we’re a handful of hand-picked elites. We’re at the forefront so we usually see them before anyone, but anything can happen. Usually, we just pick them off and try to keep casualties to a minimum.” Petra smiled after her explanation.

Laura looked nervous. “I’m with Hange’s squad. That lady is a total fruit cake. She’s always on about wanting to capture a titan alive so she can study it. She’s been coming up with strange names to _'bless'_ the monsters with. Negi, Kirei, Bean…goodness that woman is **nuts**. There’s nothing cute or adorable about those things.”

You looked outside and noticed the shadows were beginning to start getting long and you were on kitchen duty.

“Well, guys I’d love to continue this conversation but these dishes aren’t going to clean themselves and I have no idea what we’re making for dinner yet, so I’m gonna head out. It was nice talking to everyone again. Let’s do our best to have a successful mission!” You picked up your tray and glass and headed in to do your chores.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**  
Your friends smiled as you left and waved goodbye saying how they missed you and you’d better not die. Petra looked between them and told them all she valued you as a friend and thought you were sweet. “She’s gonna be our captain one day.” Petra looked at Laura with a confused look on her face. Laura was smiling adoringly in your direction before the other two agreed with her.

“Well…she certainly is capable combat-wise. She has to have excellent leadership qualities and be able to think on her two feet.” She briefly remembered your moment with the captain a short while ago before thinking you were definitely crafty and probably did have those qualities.

“There has to be an availability, I think. Don't take my word for it, but there are only so many captain’s chambers. If she does become a captain, she’ll be someone else I can look up to. She and the captain get along pretty well, even if he doesn’t show it. She brings out a new side of him I rarely see. I think it’s cute.”

Laura smiled and responded. “Levi had a crush on her when they were younger even though he only knew her a short while. By that, I mean a couple days, haha! He was the most hurt when he thought she had died.” Petra looked over to Laura with a horrified look.

“What? She almost died?” Laura told Petra about how you used to get sick a lot but still came to the underground to make sure everyone had food, water and medicine. Petra looked back over to where you disappeared off to with a small smile on her face.

 **Levi’s P.O.V.**  
Levi had nearly been finished with his paperwork. He took a quick break to alleviate the cramp settling into his wrist and looked outside. It was getting dark. _‘Pretty soon, we’ll be getting our things together for another damned expedition. Hopefully, nothing bad happens…something bad usually happens. Please, don’t let her end up like Isabel and Farlan.’_ He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on his door. “Name and business.”

“It’s Nightengale, Captain Levi. I have the small tray of food you requested. May I enter?” Levi’s face softened before he muttered a “come in.” Nightengale entered his office and gently set down his food on the side of his desk, avoiding his paperwork. “Would you like me to make some tea, Levi?” He loved hearing her say his name. He smiled before quickly replacing it with his trademark frown.

“Do what you want. It’s up there in that cabinet. Try not to make a mess. If there is one, you’d better make sure you clean it or I’ll find a new way to murder you.” He gave you a look of warning.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try not to drop your leaves all over the place. I already died once. It sucks. I really don’t want to die again.”

Levi just stared in your direction before remembering the conversation he had with you in his dreams. _‘How exactly does someone become a seraph?’_ He shuddered thinking of the horror you could’ve gone through.

“Whatever. Just don’t make a mess. Some of us actually care about cleanliness.” He heard Night light the fire on the small gas stove and place a kettle over it.

He began to eat the food she brought him. The potato soup was just a little cold, but he didn’t expect it to be very warm with the distance she just walked. There was something smoky in it...bacon? He looked back at her and then to his soup. Did she put bacon in his food? He pushed around the contents. They were really small pieces, so he assumed everyone got it.

She began to clear up his desk a bit to make some room, making sure not to move any of the documents still being worked on and brought the kettle, tea and two cups out. As she made the tea, Levi began telling her how the formation would be working.

“Basically, we’re just guarding the supply caravan and taking out any threats we see. Do not break formation unless ordered by me to do so. Even if Erwin or Shadis tells you to move or head to another squad to assist, do NOT break formation. I can't stress it enough. **I** will give that order. Then, you may move with us.” You nodded as you sat his tea in front of him and took yours before having a seat.

“Got it. I don’t listen to anyone but you. I won’t let you down, Levi.” She smiled as she sipped from her cup. Levi’s face and tone lightened. “I know you won’t. Make sure to pack a few days’ worth of water and rations in case something bad happens and we’re forced to make camp out there. Pack plenty of carrots for the horses, too. They need to eat.”

Nightengale sipped her tea but nodded, letting him know she was listening. “We have a mandatory day of rest after the expedition, right? Do you think I could go into town for a bit and maybe out to see how the farm is doing? I need to pick up some things Loegres has for me.” Levi frowned hearing his name, the memory blazing to the forefront of his mind.

“I don’t care what you do. Just clear it with Erwin first. Unless it goes perfectly, I’ll be stuck back here.”

Nightengale looked up at Levi saying thank you before she continued to drink her tea. “Actually, I have a request.” She looked back up at him. “If you’re able to, could I get some shampoo and wash? I’ll pay. The shit we have here is worthless and I noticed during training you always...smell decent.”

She smiled and agreed to bring back a few things for him. “You don’t need to pay for them. You’re my friend, so it’s on the house.” She smiled. _'It was probably better not telling Loegres who it was for anyways.'_ Levi thanked her before sending her off to her quarters to pack.

“Pack light, but bring the necessities. You’d better come back alive.” She turned around before he opened the door for her and gave him a hug. “Night…what are you doing?” She didn’t let go, only buried her face in his neck.

“I’m hugging you, what’s it look like? I don’t know if I’ll see you again and I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about this. I can’t exactly do it in front of everyone, can I? It'd look bad. So, I’m doing it now before we all leave. As for why, it’s because I like you. We’re friends, right?” Levi hesitated before he put his hands on her hips and returned the gesture.

“I’m just...not good with this sort of thing. I didn’t know if you were trying to stay over again or not.” He sighed as he pulled her closer to take in her scent. He smelled rose in her hair and there was another floral hint he couldn’t name. He loved the way she smelled as he thought to himself, _‘I should’ve known. She doesn’t have an impure bone in her body.’_

She looked at Levi, her arms still around his neck. She had a playful look in her eyes. Her face was only a few inches from his. Levi’s face momentarily heated up. “Could I?” He wanted her to stay with him, but knew it’d be better if she didn’t. He was her commanding officer, after all. He was sure Erwin wouldn’t care, but he wanted to try to keep things professional. _‘Guess I never got over it.’_ He simply looked at her with a bored expression.

“Hell no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Looks like Levi really has a soft spot for a certain OC. I feel like I stayed in character for the most part. It's nice to see our OC becoming more involved with the other characters, too! She's opening herself up more and more.
> 
> Well, stay tuned for another string of chapters! Ta-ta for now!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	12. Fiat Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first expedition beyond the walls was nerve-wracking enough. When things begin to take a turn for the worst, then desperate measures are taken. You shoulder the responsibility of your comrades' lives, but will it be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Today was not awesome! Overtime is a real bitch and I just HAD to get a veggie on flatbread after all that crap. Managed to make it before close so I felt kind of bad but I NEEDED it.
> 
> Anyways, enough about that. Here's hoping you enjoy the chapter I've put out. I did make a few minor adjustments to the original, but nothing too big. 
> 
> ~~~I don't own Attack on Titan or 'Tales' or any of their characters.~~~

* * *

Nightengale’s P.O.V. You slowly began to wake up from your warm slumber. You snuggled into the soft sheet and opened your eyes slowly. You looked to the small window to see it was still dark outside. _‘Just a little longer…’_ Just then, you heard a quick knock at the door followed by the muffled sound of your captain’s voice.

“Hey, get your ass up and out of bed. Everyone meets at dawn by the stables. You’d better have your shit packed and ready to go by then.”

“Just five more minutes, mommy!” You giggled quietly to yourself thinking of his reaction before he left. Only, he didn’t leave.

“Oi! You think you’re fucking funny?!” Your heard the jingle of keys before your door was slammed wide open quickly followed by your sheets being ripped off your still warm body. “I said get the hell up!” Your captain quickly noticed your attire, or lack thereof, before adding, “And put on some damned clothes, Cadet!”

The jolt of cold slapping your body was enough to put you into a mild state of shock. You were so tired after getting your things together and taking your bath, you just passed out without getting completely dressed. You only managed to get an over-sized shirt on before you fell asleep. The towel you used was laying half off the bed by now and your hair was disheveled from not being brushed or put up.

You noticed a look pass over Levi’s reddened face before responding to him. “Geez, Levi. I got my things together last night so I could get another hour of rest.” You tried pulling the sheets from his grasp before you coyly added, “You’re more than welcome to join me.” You shot a quick wink in his direction, completely oblivious to the suggestion you’d just made.

He drug his hand down his face, stopping only to cover his jaw before giving you that same bored look. “You really are an idiot. Get the fuck up before I kick your ass out of bed.” You sighed and got up, relinquishing the hold on your sheets. Seeing him stumble a bit to catch his balance made you feel a little better.

You walked to your armoire and pulled out the uniform you had set out just a few hours ago. “Any reason why you’re just standing there, staring at me?” You turned to look in his direction. He had his arms crossed as he busied himself, staring at a very interesting spot on the wall in front of him.

“No. Just making sure you don’t go back to sleep the moment I leave. Did you get everything you needed together?” You hummed a yes in response as you slipped your shirt on and began buttoning it up. He seemed to be bothered so you turned towards him letting him know it was safe to look. You started winding the belts across your legs.

“I didn’t think you’d barge in and rip the sheets off me or I would’ve made a better effort getting dressed last night, regardless of how tired I was. Apologies.” He huffed and muttered something before looking away and responding.

“I expect you to be in the mess hall in just under an hour. Drop your shit off by your horse’s stall before getting some food so we can leave sooner. And put that fucking hair up or I swear to God, I’m hacking it off.” He walked out of your room to get the rest of his team up and ready.

* * *

After you dropped off your gear, you took a quick moment to hand your horse a few carrots. He was a beautiful cream-colored Clydesdale. His size was simply fantastic. You decided to name him Luca after his gorgeous tan pelt and creamy white mane. You remembered when you had first laid eyes on him. It was love at first sight. The many weeks that followed were more than worth the bruises as you worked on him.

He stuck his nose out and let you pet him for a few moments before checking your hands and pockets for any more snacks. He found another carrot nestled in there you were saving for before you mounted him. “You little punk! Now I have to grab a few more for later.” He whinnied in response and gobbled the carrot down. You had a feeling it was his plan all along. He really was something else.

When you were satisfied he had enough water and hay before your departure, you went off to the mess hall to grab a quick breakfast. It was quick and few words were exchanged. After everyone had eaten, Erwin and Shadis motioned for everyone to follow them to the stables to go over the plan, mount up and head out. You remembered your discussion with Levi the night prior and knew to simply follow your captain and only use a flare if there was an emergency.

You spotted your friends as they were being briefed by their captains before mounting up. _‘It’ll all be ok. It’s just securing supplies on a new route. Nothing bad should happen.’_ Your belly kept doing its flops as the nerves started. You’d never seen a real titan up close, but you weren’t about to disappoint your friends, comrades and captain.

Giving yourself two slaps to the face, you got on your stool and swung your leg around to mount Luca. You got a big, goofy grin on your face as you towered over most of the other cadets. “What’s with the stupid grin, Cadet?” Your captain was just ahead, already mounted and looking back in your direction. His face was emotionless as usual. "And let me just point out watching you slap yourself, although entertaining, was the most idiotic thing I've seen to date."

You didn't take the bait. Instead, you simply smiled and let out a giggle as you stuck your arms out. “I’m so tall, now! Everyone else is shorter than me! It feels amazing not having to look up all the time.” His face softened for a moment as he heard what you said. You trotted slowly up to him. “Aww, no fair! You and I are normally the same height. How are you taller than me, now?” You did a height comparison with your right hand to be sure and your face fell.

He smirked at you before trotting ahead to get in formation. “Because Midnight is a cut above the rest. Now, you and Eld are behind me. Get into position, brat.” You just gawked at him as his horse snorted at you. _‘Did Levi just make a joke?’_ He turned back to you, his face darkened as he said, “Now.” Chills ran up along your sides and you obediently got into formation as he asked with a, “Sir!”

Once everyone was in the initial formation, Commander Shadis shouted to move out. You looked over your shoulder at your squad mates. Petra smiled and mouthed “It’s going to be ok,” to you. You nodded and faced forward, noting Levi's side glance. He was keeping an eye on you as it was your first expedition.

You gulped and took a steady breath as you made it through town to the gates. You just couldn’t shake this feeling of dread. A few more minutes of waiting and you could hear a loud creaking of gears as the gates began to open. The 34th expedition had begun.

You felt the pounding of Luca’s hooves as a breeze blew across your face. You looked up to the sky with a gasp. Smiling, you let the rays sink into your skin, taking a deep breath before looking ahead at your captain. His face looked worried or troubled, but it only lasted a moment before he turned ahead. You were confused but put it aside, instead focusing on the feel of the air whipping around your frame. You really took it all in and enjoyed the smell of pine and earth.

The formation was beginning to break off and sounds of flare guns could be heard going off in the distance. You’d only seen the color green indicating the new position thus far. _‘So far, so good.’_ You smiled, pushing your thoughts away and stayed your course following Levi. You felt a coldness begin to wrap around your shoulders but shook it off.

After a few hours, you were able to make it to your destination without any interference and took up a watch from a tree while the caravan was being loaded up. You and Mike Zacharias were watching opposite ends to ensure no one would be ambushed. You sighed as you watched the horizon, nothing seeming to happen. You noticed a few birds fly ahead, climbing the skies and watched them until they were no longer in view.

 _‘Why is it I just can’t shake this feeling? Something is off…’_ Then you saw it; a red flare. You immediately swung down to alert your squad, signaling Mike in the process. Levi was already mounting his horse and told you to do the same. The rest of his squad was mounted and in position. You relayed that you had seen the flare come from the left wing.

“We’re about to leave. Unless we see another flare, we stay put. It’s the difference between whether they could handle it or not. It wouldn’t do to split our forces unless absolutely necessary. Everyone could get ambushed while we’re gone.” You nodded in understanding as you managed to climb up your horse and took your position.

You didn’t see another flare. You breathed a sigh of relief but remained exactly where you were as ordered. After everything was loaded onto the wagons, you all took up your formation awaiting the order to head out. The plains were just full of great materials. You, yourself had picked some meadowsweet you happened to see from your post. You knew it was really good herbal medicine, so you stuffed it in your pack with the red clover and chamomile you saw.

You looked towards your captain and hesitated a moment before grabbing his attention. “Captain Levi, sir! A word, please?” He looked towards you before nodding his head in the direction of some empty carts. You trotted over and stayed silent a moment, contemplating whether you should let him know what was going on with you. “Well? I didn’t agree to play the silent game with you while my squad twiddles their thumbs. What was so important, it couldn’t wait until we returned? We’re fixing to leave.”

You looked up with a worried expression on your face. “Levi…” You looked to the side after saying his name soft enough, he could've missed it. His hard gaze on you softened, a clear indicator that wasn't the case. “Sir, this is my first mission and although I am nervous, I feel I should express a dark feeling I have. I feel like something’s about to happen. Something bad. It’s an ominous, suspenseful feeling.” He studied your face before sighing.

He sighed and looked up into the sky. “So far, it’s been a cake walk. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if something did happen." He shook his head and looked back at you. "Don’t let your guard down. Anything can happen. What you’re feeling is probably nerves. I get that way anytime we’re on one of these damn expeditions.”

He scooted his horse closer before putting his hand on your head in a comforting gesture. “You’ve done well so far. No combat yet, but you’re vigilant. Just breathe, Night. We’ll make it back.” It did nothing to settle your nerves. As he went back to his spot awaiting the order to leave, the cold pit in your stomach only grew. If anything, you were more on edge.

After the final preparations were made, you were all given the order to move out and the yellow signal flare was fired. You looked around as you made your way home. One by one, everyone was acknowledging with a flare of their own. _‘Maybe I am just worked up.’_ You looked to the area the left wing was in and saw them shoot off the final yellow flare.

“See? Everything is fine so far. Face forward, Cadet!” You nodded at him with an uneasy smile on your face. About 20 minutes in, the green flares began going off indicating a change in direction. You were going home. Then, another red flare went off from the left wing.

“Captain, titans in the direction of the left wing again!” Petra’s voice was laced with worry as she looked to Levi and then to you. She knew you were on edge. “We stay our course.” Levi looked forward. Red flares shot out nearer to where you were cantering. Your nerves were on high alert again. Your heart almost broke out of your chest as the trees next to you flew above you to reveal 4 titans, their eyes set on your squad.

“Oluo!” Levi's voice was stern.

“Captain!” Oluo shot a red flare to indicate the titans were upon them now.

“Thankfully, we didn’t see one by the caravan behind us. Let’s take them out, now!” Your captain was full of authority as he shot his gear from horseback into the shoulder of the 7-meter class titan.

You took a deep breath and steeled your nerves. You shot out in the direction of the other 7-meter whipping around its arm as it tried to snatch you mid-air. You blew out your breath evening your heartbeat and spun beneath its legs before twisting your body and shooting towards its other shoulder. You spun the blade in your hand and twisted your body slicing the nape off cleanly.

As the titan fell, you shot out to the 6-meter giving Gunther trouble, your captain hot on your tail. You were just in time to slice its hand at the wrist before it grabbed him. You used the momentum of the gas and delivered another killing blow to its nape. You dropped to the ground in time to see Petra and Eld finish the 5-meter class titan. You smiled and whistled for Luca to get you.

“Hey, Gunther? Help a girl out?” He looked to you questioningly. “I can do it myself, but it’d be easier if you kinda…gave me a boost?” He understood when your horse sauntered its way to you like the diva he knew he was. He wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you onto his back. “Thanks, buddy!” You left to join Levi and continue your ways home. Gunther mounted his own horse shaking his head with a chuckle and joined you and Oluo before Petra and Eld arrived.

After your first encounter, you only had to deal with a 10-meter, another 7-meter and a few 4-meters before you made it to the checkpoint. As your formations came to a close, You were astonished at the difference in numbers. _‘I thought we were doing ok? What happened?’_ The entire left flank was missing. You were all to wait another hour while your horses rested. No one else had made it back. You sighed deeply, that cold root in your stomach ebbing away.

Your thoughts were interrupted as the crunch of feet approached you. You turned your head in time to see the stoic face of your captain as he offered his canteen to you. You took it gratefully and sighed after taking a quick swig of the warm liquid. Levi sat next to you and munched on a ration he had before you handed him his canteen with a thank you. You both looked up to the now orange sky in silence.

“Looks like they were wiped out. No purple smoke. I don’t think anyone survived.” Your captain glanced in your direction as he told you what you had already figured. “Seems you were on point. It’s another big loss. If it was just those we took out, they should’ve been able to handle it." His voice was low and clearly troubled. "My guess is they were overrun and we only got a few of them. Rest of the bastards either stayed behind or hit the rear.”

You closed your eyes as a tear made its way down your face. You sighed again, wiping it away and looked to Levi. “I feel useless. I want to be able to do more, but I can’t yet. It’s so frustrating!” you punched the log you two were sitting on with your last statement. “Apologies.”

Your voice returned to being soft as you started calming yourself down, the pain in your knuckles giving you something else to focus on. “Humanity’s salvation…it’s proving to be very tedious. I knew it’d be difficult. I just don't think I was prepared.”

“No one said you have to go and save the world, you delinquent.” Levi looked to you, flicking your forehead with a serious expression on his face he didn’t bother to fix. "In case you forgot, the label **_'Humanity's Strongest'_** was thrust onto my shoulders. No one asked if I wanted it. You're not alone, brat."

Your eyes widened a bit before you smiled softly, rubbing your head with the back of your hand. “I’m sorry, Captain. I guess it's easy to crumble under pressure, but you're right. At least I’m not alone.” Your cheeks grew warm thinking about the words you just said. He turned to look at the rest of the soldiers. His team wore the same expression as the rest of them.

“Everyone, form up! We’re heading home!” Shadis’ voice boomed over the talking you heard in all directions. Levi stood up, dusting off his pants before offering you a hand. You smiled and placed yours in his and he pulled you to stand. “Thanks.” He grunted in response and went to get his horse.

The ride home was silent with occasional talk between the captains. _‘I’m just glad all my friends were close by. None of them were in left wing. If they were, would things have been different? Or would they have perished?’_ The loud boom of another signal flare cut through your thoughts. Red. _'They’re so close! How did they manage to get this close in such a short amount of time?’_ You looked to Levi and he glanced at you before looking forward again.

More red flares were popping off around you. “Captain! There seem to be so many titans! We’re being overrun!”

He looked back at you and responded, “Do you think I’m fucking stupid? I’m not blind, Cadet! Stay in formation. I’m heading around to check it out!” He veered off left and turned around to where the flares were being shot off. You stayed your course with his squad directly behind you when you saw a black flare go off in the area your friends, Laura and Lorelei should be. Your stomach dropped.

 _‘No…’_ Your orders were clear. You had to continue on. You steeled your nerves and reached out trying to find them. You could still feel Laura and Lorelei’s consciousness. They were still alive. You began to calm yourself down. “Night! I know your friends are in that direction, but you need to have faith in them!” Petra’s gaze was hardened as she told you this.

“I know. I will, for now. My orders were to stay in formation.” You looked back to her and gave her a sad smile. _‘But, I will NOT let my friends die!’_ She nodded and focused on her position. You saw a purple flare go off in the direction of the caravan.

“Are we heading there, now? Captain Levi still hasn’t returned!” Oluo’s voice was unsure as he asked. You answered.

“Our orders were to protect the caravan and supplies! If we lose them, then this mission and everyone who died today was all for naught." Everyone looked between themselves. "The captain isn’t here right now, but those were his orders, too! I say we go and fulfill our duty. His orders are our orders and I’m sure he’d have us go and take care of this were he here.”

You looked back to the squad. “I’m definitely not a captain, but I will take full responsibility if he wanted us to do differently. It’s your decision whether you follow me or not, but I’m protecting what so many people already sacrificed their lives for!” You veered left and turned around as your captain had done just a few moments ago.

The rest of the squad exchanged glances with one another before nodding and following you to the supply caravan. “We’re with you, Night! This is what we were brought along to do!” Petra sounded a little nervous.

“So long as you do take full responsibility as you just said!” Oluo wore a smile on his face before he changed his posture. “Of course, you’re going to need a man of my skill if you whelps want to live!” He twitched when he bit his tongue before going silent and riding on. You shook your head and continued forward to where the supply wagons were.

“I swear I won’t let any of you die! No matter what, you will live and you will all go home!” The squad gasped as you said this. The atmosphere around them changed.

“Hey, don’t make a promise you can’t keep.” Gunther had a serious voice. “We’ve seen too many good soldiers fall. You're good, but you're still not Captain Levi.” You looked back to him, your stray hairs whipping around your face.

“It’s not a promise I can’t keep. So long as I draw breath this day, you will live. I swear it.” Your eyes were piercing and Gunther looked to Eld before nodding and continuing on. _‘I won’t let them die, no matter what. This was my decision. They are now my responsibility. I won’t let Levi down.’_

As you moved between the trees, you were able to spot a few 6-meter class titans being dealt with by some of the people ahead. You looked at them and noticed their energies were fired up. They were determined. You knew they’d be fine and continued on, hearing a thud behind you as a titan had fallen.

You were able to just make out some of the wagons. They were overturned and some people were crushed beneath them. The field around you was painted red. 4 titans just ahead and to the left were busy munching on some unlucky scouts. You saw another 6 titans off to your right. “Everyone, head to the left and be wary of that 4-meter. Take it out first! I have a bad feeling about it.”

They all gave a battle cry as they shot off ahead of you and proceeded to do as you just said. The little guy was too quick and made a jump with little to no time to do it in. You shot off, an anchor landing in the trunk of a tree and pulled yourself along slashing into its jaw just before it managed to get a nice snack, courtesy of Eld.

He glanced in your direction and nodded before using his own momentum to twirl around and slice into its nape, tearing it apart. “Nice one, Eld! Nightengale!” Petra held a smile before she dropped it in exchange for a more serious look. You felt the bonds of trust between everyone tightening. _‘Just two 5-meters and a 7 left here. The 5’s are slow and seem to be normal titans. That 7 is a little faster.’_

“Oluo, you and I are taking this 7-meter! The rest, finish off the 5’s there!” Everyone shouted in agreement before heading off. You looked to your right. The titans were becoming aware of you and began leaving their current meal of dead scouts to begin walking in your direction.

“We’ve gotta be fast! The others are heading this way!" No words were exchanged as you two worked in tandem with one another. He slashed the back of the knees as he whirred around and back up. You swung around to slice the fingers outstretched before Oluo was caught and he twisted his body to cut into the nape. As the titan collapsed, you spared a quick glance to see the other two were falling, Petra and Gunther whirring by to meet back with you.

Using the trees, you shot off to avoid the titan’s greedy hands and landed on a high branch, the others following suit. This was looking nasty. Two wagons were overturned and the squad was decimated. Before you were three 10-meter class titans and another three 7-meters. You were thankful the trees were so high up. You looked between the squad members. You knew they could probably handle what was down there, but the feeling in your gut said not to try right now.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s get them!” Gunther figured they could take them and they probably could but something was still off.

“Not yet. Something is wrong. I feel like if we dive in now, we’ll regret it. For now, they’re reaching for us and ignoring the wagons going by behind us.”

Oluo dropped to his knees. “Are we just gonna sit here until we’re rescued?” He looked up at you, seemingly defeated before you gave him a reassuring smile.

“No one is going to need to sit here and be rescued. I gave my word I’d protect you and I will. Look over there.” You shook your head in the direction where he saw your horses waiting to be called. They were in a thick area of brush, safe for now.

“Loyal, aren’t they? They’re every bit as smart. If they run off, chances of survival are low. They need us just as much as we need them. So no matter what, I will get you back on your horse and headed home.” Oluo had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he gazed out at his steed; a dark brown horse with a black mane.

“Now, what to do to get out of this situation…” You bit your thumbnail as you concentrated. “My instincts are telling me to wait for a few minutes.” Eld sat against the trunk of the tree with his hands behind his head.

“Well, I’ll trust your instincts for now. You’re becoming more and more of a capable soldier.” You nodded your head in thanks. As the titans were reaching up for you, a rustling was heard in the direction of the retreating wagons. Another 7-meter was shambling its way through the trees, ignoring the fleeing scouts and looked directly up at you. It was in a back-bent position. You felt goosebumps prick at your skin seeing its devious grin.

“Oluo, black flare. Now!” You heard him fumble around before he shot off a black flare. “You’re sure it’s an abnormal?” Petra’s voice was worried. It continued to stare, gauging your reactions. “How much gas does everyone have?” Most of them were half-full. You were just under that.

“I want everyone to focus on evasion. Don’t forget about the six titans already here. Do NOT overlook them. When the time comes, kill them. I’m going to expend a lot of energy and I’d appreciate it if you kept this under wraps.” They all looked at you with confusion etching into their features.

"What the heck are you saying? We're a team, here!" Petra's voice was loud and clear. "I'm not letting you do anything stupid because you feel the need to protect us!"

"Just trust me!" She looked taken aback with your outburst. "Please, just give me the benefit of the doubt, here. Isn't that what teamwork is all about? Trust?" They all looked down. A mix of guilt and worry passed between them. You needed to take action before that abnormal decided to take the initiative and rush everyone.

“Levi should have seen that flare and be on his way. So focus on survival and cover your ears, everyone.” They all looked completely confused but did just that. You stepped towards the edge of the branch and clasped your hands together, closing your eyes beginning to infuse your voice with seiðr magic.

“Patientes vobiscum:” ‘Those who suffer, hear my prayer:’ Your voice carried on the wind and the abnormal began running on all fours backwards to where you were.

“Fines iter.” ‘Your jouney ends.’ Your comrades tensed up and got ready to shoot off as the abnormal drew closer.

“Ibi dolor erit ultra.” ‘There will be no more pain.’

A scream tore it's way through the titan’s throat. A zip could be heard in the distance.

“Fiat lux.” ‘Let there be light.’

Suddenly, a mist of light hovered behind your shoulder blades. The horror stopped in its tracks as it eyed you, hate clearly evident in its features. White feathers began to slowly fall around the area before you. Each titan it touched stopped its movement entirely.

“Obsecro te,” ‘I beg you,’

Petra and Gunther gasped as they saw the captain speed towards you. "Look! It's Captain Levi. He made it! We're safe!" Gunther pointed him out and everyone started smiling and cheering.

“Audite et nolite timere.” ‘Listen and do not be afraid.’

Your captain was finally able to make it to where you currently were, taking a hunk out of the abnormal’s exposed nape. “Oi! What’s everyone doing standing around? Kill them while they're gawking about like a bunch of turkeys. Go!” Your team responded with a “Yes, sir!” and began to follow suit.

“Fiat lux!” ‘Let there be light!’ The titans were now trying to put their hands over their ears, strain evident as they were held in place. Gunther sliced another nape followed by Eld.

“Nolite timere;” ‘Don’t be afraid;’

The 10-meter was shaking as its nape was lobbed off by Petra, a victorious grin overtaking her features.

“Non dubitant;” ‘Do not hesitate;’

Levi began his way over to where you currently were, wings of white and gold now evident on your back; feathers dancing in the wind.

“Tolle quaeso manus mea.” ‘Please, take my hand.’ You outstretched your hand, a blank look in your eyes as it stretched out towards the captain.

“Fiat lux!” ‘Let there be light!’

Oluo and Petra were able to defeat two more titans easily. Only one remained in Levi’s way before he got to you. The squad also began to rush to your location. A look of awe passed over each of them as they looked up at you.

“Prospiciunt, nec desistas!” ‘Look ahead and don’t give up!’ Levi spun around with lightning speed and finished the last titan before landing on the branch just in front of you. He sighed outwardly and shook his head.

“Fiat lux.” ‘Let there be light.’ He took your hand just as your wings began to disappear, shattering as though the wind had turned them to dust. Your vision was blurry and you stumbled against Levi. You felt the vibrations beneath your feet as your squad mates landed on the branches around you. As you continued to blink the blurriness from your eyes, you heard the voice of your captain.

“What the hell did I just witness? And why are you all here, not in formation?” He sounded mildly irritated.

Gunther was first to speak up. “We saw a purple flare from the direction of the supply wagons and responded.”

Eld added, “Nightengale pointed out even though you weren’t there at the time, ultimately our orders were to protect the caravan holding the supplies. So after deliberation, we headed out to do just that.” Levi narrowed his eyes in Eld’s direction

“What if you died?”

“Captain Levi, I told them I would take complete responsibility should they decide to join me and I aim to do just that. No matter what, I would ensure they made it back in one piece. sir.” You stared directly into your captain’s eyes. “If we had arrived and it was hopeless, the plan was to head back into position immediately. I was not about to throw their lives away.”

His piercing, silver eyes bore into your golden ones. “What would you have done had I not gotten here in time?” Petra looked down toward the evaporating bodies of the titans before speaking up.

“She had us send off a black flare when the abnormal showed up. She knew where you were positioned and that you’d respond immediately. Had you fallen, which was unlikely, we would’ve been able to handle them. Sir, she had an escape planned for us should things have gotten ugly and even had us hold back on killing the titans because her instinct said something bad was coming. She was right.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “What escape did you have in case shit went sour?” At that, you gave a long whistle. Your comrades followed suit and your horses galloped to the tree carefully avoiding the steaming corpses. Levi looked down at them and back at you with a glare.

“I planned to draw them away as they escaped on horseback. It was within my abilities. As I said, I wasn’t going to let them die.”

He uttered a “tch,” and turned around whistling for his own horse. “We can talk about this more when we get back. For now, we’re wasting time. Let’s go.” He hopped down and anchored into a tree before swinging and landing next to his horse, mounting him. His squad did the same and after a few deep breaths, you landed next to Luca.

You wobbled, drained of a lot of your energy and steadied yourself against his side. After another moment, you fished out a carrot and he kneeled down allowing you to hop on. You gave him the carrot as a reward and moved back into position before Levi led you all out of the thicket and back onto the plains.

“No one will speak of this to Erwin, Shadis or anyone else. Especially that shitty four-eyes until we talk about what happened out here. Do I make myself clear?” Everyone shouted “Sir,” in unison.

* * *

When you reached the rest of the squads, you were stopped and greeted by Mike and his squad.“Levi, we were getting worried. Good to see you all made it back.” He looked in your direction before sniffing the air. “Your cadet smells different. Everything ok?” Levi gave him an irritated look.

“Can you not be a fucking creep just once? I’m really not in the mood right now.” You barely let out a giggle before smiling weakly at the squad leader.

“I’m fine, Mike. Just a little winded after that last battle. I just need some rest.” He seemed to ponder your answer before shrugging to Levi and trotting off. Levi met Erwin and seemed to be telling him about what had happened with the few wagons lost. After another fifteen or so minutes for your horses to drink water and rest a bit, you were on your way to the walls. It’d be just a little longer and you’d be home.

As the sun began to set and a chill wafted through the air, you could finally see them. A signal was made and the gates slowly began to open. You let out a deep sigh.

_‘Home, finally.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We finally got to see the OC displaying some of the powers she spoke about and highlighted on. There's a LOT more she can do, as well so stay tuned! I feel like I should mention something about her as well.
> 
> So, I'm trying to balance things out: power vs energy. I hope I'm doing a decent job showcasing that while she can do these things, it really takes a toll on her body. I don't want her to come off as an invincible act of God or anything like that. We all know Levi already took that spotlight. Heheh.
> 
> I did point out she CAN die. It's actually very easy. And while it's mentioned she COULD be revived, no one knows how because it's a forbidden act. She even said she'd already been brought back once, but that was necessary to prepare her to become what she is. A brutal death is another so it ain't as simple as just dying. 
> 
> I'm sure some people can understand why I put Tales in the disclaimer. Even though it isn't uncommon for 'Angels' to use their voices for a variety of things,(I mean a lot of stuff is made using that idea) I still didn't want to step on toes with using 'Fiat Lux.'
> 
> The words/prayer I used was an original, but I just like covering my ass in case anyone gets snippy about it.
> 
> All that said, I'm going to get working on the next chapter so I'll see everyone later!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


	13. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events from the 34th Expedition, you're under scrutiny and talk of you being an enemy has you fellow squad mates on edge. Will you be able to convince them otherwise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter may be boring, but I feel as though it's necessary. Sorry in advance.
> 
> ~~~I do not own Attack on Titan or it's characters.~~~

* * *

After reaching headquarters, you tied up your horse in its stall ensuring it had clean water and hay. Satisfied, you turned on your heel and walked out. On your way back to your quarters, you were approached by a new cadet. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. His build was average if not on the lean side and he had an almost scared look on his face as he saluted you.

“Ms. Shadowsong! Corporal Levi wishes to speak with you and asks you meet him in his office!”  
A cold breeze blew by giving you a cold chill and reminded you it was late. You were tired and needed a bath. You crossed your arms and scowled at the cadet.

“I’ll be in shortly. I’d like to take a quick bath to get this grime off me before I see him.” You began to turn away when he started again.

“Ma’am! All due respect, but he said immediately!” He sounded a little nervous. Well, Levi was certainly intimidating. You turned in his direction, obviously irritated. “All due respect, _**soldier**_ , he would appreciate it more if I bathed." You didn't mean to come off so angry. You were just really tired and gross. "Let him know I’ll only be about 10 minutes.”

Changing your tone, you added, “He’s right next door to me so we can walk up together!” You stood ahead of him a moment before gesturing him to follow. He gulped before reluctantly before following you ahead.

 **Levi’s P.O.V.**  
After returning to base, all Levi could think of was Erwin’s reaction when he would tell him what had happened. _‘I doubt he would have her arrested. She’s useful to people like him.’_ He vaguely registered that feeling of dread when he lost Isabel and Farlan before he brushed it away. _‘Damn. Her first mission and she puts herself in that situation already? What a fucking idiot! Get some merit before you do shit like that, at least!’_

He thought back to the blank look on her face as she reached out to him. She didn't even look like herself. He recalled the wings on her back, pure white with golden tips. Her voice as she sang sounded sad, but full of hope. It was as though, in that moment, she really was an angel.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he looked back to the people currently in his office. His squad had taken their horses to the stables and were already present. Now, they were only down one soldier.

He heard a knock on his door and it opened to reveal the cadet he had sent to retrieve her moments ago. “Sir! I found Nightengale and told her to be here but she insisted you’d prefer if she had a quick bath first.” He flinched under Levi’s harsh glare. “She assured me she would be here within 10 minutes, sir!” Levi put his head in his hand before shooing the cadet away.

He was really agitated now and half tempted to pull her happy ass from the tub and into his office. He quickly pushed that thought aside as he recalled how he found her before they set out. _‘No, now is definitely not the time for those thoughts,’_ he reprimanded himself. Instead, he looked between each of his squad members.

“All right, while we wait for her royal highness to hurry the hell up and grace us with her presence, how about you tell me your personal opinions on what happened.” His team looked between themselves before looking back to Levi. Eld was first. “Sir, what happened wasn’t natural. I’m still trying to figure out if she’s a threat or not.”

 _‘Of course_ he _would say something like that.’_ Gunther added, “She told us to cover our ears and after seeing what happened with the titans, I get why. Still, she could do that any moment and we’d have been screwed.”

Petra gave him an angry glare. “How can you say something like that?! She wouldn’t betray us! Captain, she gave us explicit instructions to have our ears covered and only act when the time was right! When you started cutting them down, we uncovered our ears. And you know what? We weren’t frozen like the titans. If anything, I felt faster, stronger and more invigorated than before! I think it was a combination of seeing what was going on and you coming our way, killing those beasts but who’s to say she didn’t have something to do with that, too?”

Eld scoffed before retorting. “Did you see what she did? I’m only saying what’s obvious. She’s our comrade right now, but who’s to say it won’t change in the future? She could be with us on the battlefield and do that without warning so it would make it easier for the titans to catch us!”

Petra marched into Eld’s face pointing a finger in front of him. “I just told you she wouldn’t do that!” He got an irritated look before asking, “How would you know?” Petra looked down to the stone floor, backed up a step and looked right into his eyes.

“I just do. She’s not evil. She’s more than just a team mate. She’s our friend.”

Oluo waved his hands in front of him. “Hey, let’s calm down now.” He looked at Levi before saluting him. “Captain, I don’t think Nightengale is a threat to any of us. Even if we pissed her off enough, I believe she would just walk away.” Petra looked a little shocked _Oluo_ was actually pleading her case.

“Sir,” Petra continued, “my feelings aside, she didn’t force anyone to go with her. We made the choice ourselves. She played it safe then, too. She judged the situation ahead of us before we made any move to attack the titans. She was even willing to sacrifice herself to get us to safety had you not shown up. That’s not something an evil person bent on betraying us would do.”

Levi looked between each of his soldiers. “I understand what you’re saying, but if she was planning on becoming an enemy, I find the safest way would be to gain everyone’s trust first. I’m not saying she’s doing that. It’s just a possibility.” He stretched a bit before adding, “We need to hear it from her. First thing in the morning, she and Erwin are gonna have a little chat. He’ll be the one to decide what happens from this point on.”

His team looked to the ground in the same spot a few minutes, mulling over all the information in their heads. Levi sighed. A soft knock woke them from their thoughts and Nightengale’s voice drifted in to meet their ears. “Captain, Levi. You wanted to see me, sir?” Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be an invitation for tea and small talk tonight. Levi gave her permission to enter.

As she entered, she looked around at his team with confusion evident in her face. Levi addressed her in a matter-of-fact tone. “I think you know why you’re here. Tell us what happened back there and why you did what you did.” Levi kicked his feet on top of his desk and laced his fingers behind his head waiting to hear what she had to say.

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes and humming once to herself. “I understand. First, I would like to apologize. I’m sure you were all shocked out there. It wasn’t my intent to surprise you like that. I simply wasn’t comfortable explaining this to just anyone. I’m relieved you were the only ones to see it.” Her face lowered and had a sad look on it. “I only hope you don’t think me a monster. A lot of people are afraid of the things I could do and for good reason. You saw what happened out there.”

Everyone hardened their gazes. Gunther asked, “You could’ve killed us. We’re trying to figure out if you’re a friend or foe.” Night shrugged and smiled at Gunther.

“I’m not going to hurt anyone here. That, I can assure you.” She cut off Eld before he could speak. “Did anyone notice what happened to me during everything?”

They all looked between themselves and back at her. “You started singing and made the titans stop in their tracks.” Eld continued, “We were more focused on the immediate threat.” Night smiled at him.

“So, you’re saying I wasn’t the threat?” She had a cheeky grin. Eld turned red and was about to say something before Nightengale chuckled. Levi frowned. “Relax. I know what you meant.” She composed herself before going on. “When I do something like that, it takes a lot of energy. Usually, it isn’t so bad but there were a lot of titans there and one of them wasn’t exactly normal.”

Oluo gasped. “That’s right! She was stumbling when she was getting on her horse.” Levi remembered seeing her swaying on the branch before she anchored and almost tripped, steadying herself against her steed’s side. That was after she recovered from earlier. He watched her more closely then in case she fell off her horse.

“Exactly. I’m still developing these 'powers' of mine." She moved her fingers in quotations to emphasize. "I know they aren’t anything you’re used to. I’m still not used to them, myself. That’s one of the reasons I didn’t want to talk about it. I did what I did to protect everyone here. I’m sure you realize that, somewhere. These words may fall on deaf ears, but I will never abandon humanity. I assure you, I’m no foe. Whether or not I’m a friend is really up to you.”

The group remained silent. Levi looked at Nightengale and recalled the wings she had before they disappeared like dust on the wind. He sighed. _‘Well, Isabel, Farlan…she really is an angel. You were right. If only you could’ve seen it.’_ A sad feeling came over him for a moment and he felt his eyes begin to water before he got back to the matter at hand.

“Judging from the overwhelming silence, I take it everyone here is satisified with her answer for now. Cadet, 7 a.m, you are to report directly to Captain Erwin’s office. You’ll be telling him everything he needs to know and he will decide whether or not you stay. I’ve heard enough tonight.” Levi glared at his soldiers. “Now, go get yourselves cleaned up. You all smell like shit.”

As they all filed out, Nightengale held her arm and looked nervous. “Levi, there are people within the walls who would have me dead. Even as an ally of humanity, I’m a threat to them.” He looked at her, an uninterested expression on his face. “You should’ve thought about that before you did what you did.”

She narrowed her eyes on the floor and nodded. “I doubt Erwin is going to send you to the gallows. Relax. I know you only did that to protect my squad and the supplies. I already had a talk with Erwin. It’s remaining between us. Shadis isn’t aware any of this even happened.” She relaxed a bit and looked up to her captain.

“Thank you, Levi. I swear I’m not an enemy to humanity and I won’t betray anyone here.” Levi hummed to himself before dismissing her.

“Don’t try to run off. I’ll know and when I find you, you’ll wish you were dead. Get the hell out and haul your ass to bed.” She gave him a smile.

“Yes, Captain.”

* * *

7 a.m. came all too quickly. Levi swallowed nervously as Erwin watched Nightengale with those piercing blue eyes of his. He folded his hands under his chin and looked between the two. Nightengale’s scarlet hair was down and seemed to hide her face from Levi’s view.

“Levi, tell me why you needed a meeting without the commander present.”

Levi recounted the events that took place during the return home. He spoke of your initial feeling of dread before everything happened, the decisions you made on the fly, your combat prowess and your incredible foresight.

“It all sounds wonderful. I’m sure Commander Shadis would be pleased to know we have a very capable soldier. We could nurture her tactics and she could lead a team of her own rather soon.”

Levi sighed. “That’s not what this meeting is about, Erwin.” He looked up from the letter he began to write and stared in Levi’s direction.

“What do you mean? Why are we here, then?”

“She has an ability she kept in secret." He swore Erwin's ears grew twice their size as his interest was piqued. Rolling his eyes once, he continued. "When the abnormal showed up, she forced it and the other titans to freeze in place while we dealt with them.”

Erwin was silent a few moments, stood up and looked out the window at his soldiers. It was a sunny day out and they were working hard on their forms. Finally, he turned around with his hands clasped behind his back. “What do you mean?”

Levi nudged Night and she forced herself to meet Erwin’s chilling gaze. He could tell you were uncomfortable being analyzed like that. Shaking it off, she began to answer him. “Commander Erwin, I’d like to start by saying I respect you a great deal. You’ve been trying to free humanity from the grip of the titans and, in a way, that’s what I also aim to do.”

Erwin looked at her and motioned to go on. She swallowed some saliva that collected in her mouth before continuing. “I was born human and am still very much human. You could have my blood analyzed should you decide to do so.” She sighed. If she was going to have any shot at remaining here, she’d have to be completely honest.

“16 years ago, my family was killed by bandits. Our home was set alight and I was stabbed to death.”

 _‘What the hell?’_ Levi stiffened hearing her words. _‘She was…stabbed?’_ He immediately thought about his nightmare and how he found his friend. He vaguely recalled that feeling of emptiness as he walked home smelling of oil. Shock was clearly registered on his face.

“I remember the feel of the blade as it pressed into my chest and stomach. Over and over. Soon, I couldn’t feel anything but coldness biting into my fingertips.” He heard her voice crack as she was reliving being killed. He clenched his fists.

“After that, my vision was getting blurry and dark. Soon enough, the chill spread through my chest. When I started waking up, I heard voices singing and whispering. Cold turned to warmth. It was so hot. I blinked my eyes open and I saw an elderly woman smiling down at me. Her name was Ninian.” She paused a moment before sniffing and continued.

“She and the other members of her faction told me I was reborn as a gift for humanity. Even then, the responsibility of fighting for the human race was thrust onto me. I was still human, and so, I could be killed again. Now, however I was different. I was, what she called, a Seraph. Most people would fear me for the things I could do. So, I was to keep it a secret. Still, the wrong people caught wind of what happened.” She was staring at her feet by this point.

“One night, just before the sun went down, a massacre was carried out against my new family. I was their target. After running through the forest, Lady Ninian brought me to the sanctuary we stayed at and hid me in a secret section of the walls.” She grabbed her shoulders and shivered.

“I can still hear the screams when I sleep at night. Lady Ninian was tortured but I wasn’t to make a sound. I cried silently and prayed for someone to rescue her. No one did.” She kept wiping her face and looked away. Levi felt upset for what she had gone through. She was aways so cheery. He never knew.

“In the morning, the panel was removed and I was rescued by Lady Ninian’s aide, Loegres.” Levi stiffened after hearing that monster’s name. “He pledged himself to serve me for it was the final request she had made to him. We moved a bit farther out and started a small farm. It grew. Over the years, I was conditioned and trained. I was a sickly child, so the training would be intense. I’d get a high fever for a few days. My body was adjusting to the small amount of power it had been receiving over time.”

Levi remembered those days. He’d only seen her a handful of times, but he admired how she’d be a reckless idiot and come down to make sure the less fortunate children could eat. He remembered the first time she had said his name. He smiled at the thought before returning to his original expression.

“Eventually, I joined the Academy to pursue the cause to fight for humanity. I knew I had to get into one of the organizations to be able to accomplish that. Loegres had always warned me the same as Ninian. Don’t tell anyone. I knew all too well it was a death sentence, not only for me but those associated with me as well.”

She looked at Erwin with a serious expression. He closed his eyes and moved to sit down behind his desk. Levi swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He didn’t understand why, but the urge to protect her had been increased tenfold. “Why did you join the scouts?” His voice was low and full of promises.

She smiled. “A few reasons, actually. After intense investigation, my first choice was discovered to be the unit that had my followers killed. That was the Military Police. Someone high up didn’t want me alive. That only made me want to join more, though. I could get to the root of humanity’s troubles. Still, my decision swayed to the survey corps.”

Erwin looked to her, a threatening glare beginning to form. “Why did you join us?”

“The military police were completely corrupt. They'd do things like hold back medicine unless you paid a high price for it. That wasn’t something a lot of people could manage. I’ve had my share of grudges. But the scouts were different.” She paused a moment looking up before going on. “The scouts fight for freedom. It really called to me, just because of that. I had someone special here, as well. That made me want to join even more.”

Levi knew who that someone special was, even if she hadn’t found out. “Finally, the speech that was delivered at the recruitment ceremony clinched it. The captain basically said everything I wanted to hear, though after knowing Mike awhile now, I’m inclined to suspect he wasn’t the one who thought of it.” Erwin smiled at that, a genuine smile.

“You’re correct. I created that speech. That’s our goal, after all.”

Nightengale beamed at the captain. “Our goals are one and the same! I aim to lead humanity to salvation. That doesn’t just involve killing titans, either. If my path deviates from the scouts, I’ll go to where I need to be. I know the road ahead won’t be easy, but I’m still here nonetheless.”

“So, then. You were able to freeze the titans in place because of a power gifted to you in the hopes humanity could be saved? I’m curious as to what all you’re able to do.” He placed his hands beneath his chin, again. “For now, we can work on the things we know about. I don’t have any reason to suspect you’re an enemy for the time being. We’ll keep this between us and Hange as I’m aware it’s a sensitive matter.”

Levi let out the breath he had been holding, earning a smirk from Erwin in the process. “I’ll need you to report to my office after your morning training from here on in. We can work on this foresight of yours and see if we can’t strengthen it. It would surely be a huge boon for us and wouldn’t arouse any suspicion in the process. You can leave here and inform Hange of what has transpired. She’s to monitor your condition.” He waved her off and she saluted him before leaving.

Turning his attention back to his paperwork, he addressed his corporal. “Levi, pray tell me why you wanted her moved in the first place? Were you aware of any of this?”

“No,” he lied. “She knew Isabel and Farlan. I just wanted to protect her from their fate.” It was a half truth. Enough to get the job done, he was hoping. Levi looked off to the side, breaking eye contact and crossing his arms.

“Hmm. Then you won’t mind if I keep her on your team. I’ll need you to watch over her more carefully now. If she really can do the things you’re claiming, we wouldn’t want her to fall into the wrong hands or worse. I also need you to further develop her combat abilities.”

Levi gave Erwin a side-glance. “About that, how were you planning to train powers we have no clue about? Specifically, foresight? I’m not sure how the hell she does it. When she held them in place, it used enough energy to drain her after only one song.”

Erwin looked up from his paperwork, a confident look passing over his features. “It’s simple, really. Haven't you heard of a little game called chess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles* Did you see what I did there?
> 
> The next chapter will be a small time skip, so look forward to it. Later everyone!
> 
> ~ XOXO Nightengale


	14. OVA 1 - Girl's Day Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the most recent mission, everyone was given a day of free time. Unfortunately, you've been going through testing and it was a little hard on you. Still, your good friend was all too eager to enjoy the day of rest and had bamboozled you into making plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! I know I've been MIA for awhile and I have to apologize for that. To be honest, I get sick a lot and I just haven't been motivated enough to continue posting, as easy as it should be. Work and family have been taking a lot of my time, so I've been resting whenever I could. In light of all that, I made a bonus chapter for everyone to read and I hope you enjoy! I'll continue to post more chapters as time goes on. Thanks so much for your support and have a wonderful day!
> 
> ~~~I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.~~~

**OVA 1: A Girl's Day Out!**

The next morning, you were awoken by a series of hard knocks on your door. You nestled deeper into the cocoon you made and tried to drown out the noise. "Nigh nigh! C'mon! We're going to town, remember?"

You groaned in response. You had a late night after a tiring first expedition. Then, the day of rest was postponed until the base was cleaned from top to bottom. You of course were stuck on stable duty. It didn't end there. When you were done, you had your first meeting with the local scientist. After a long Q&A, she drew some blood and it was off to bed. You just wanted to sleep.

"Ugh! Nigh, nigh! Get UP!"

You bolted straight out of the warm place of solace in shock. There was Laura in all her glory. Her foot was still positioned mid-air and she had a confused grin on her face. Your door, once pristine and upright, was now on the floor in shambles. A large crack was in the middle of it and the hinges were torn. If you didn't know any better, you'd swear a titan just broke through.

"Uhh...WhOOpsie! I, uh...I can fix that! Later. Ahahah..." She smiled widely and rubbed the back of her head.

A tremor made its way up your spine. "Laura, what the hell?! Levi's gonna be SO pissed!" Your Levi senses were tingling.

"Hey, I said I'd fix it! Relax! You know Levi and I are tight, right?" She put her fingers up in a 'V' with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, really? I don't recall ever spending any amount of time with you." Both you and Laura yelped in surprise and in an instant, she was in the bed behind you, using you as a shield. Levi walked in with crossed arms and looked down at the door. "Cadet. Maybe you can tell me what the hell just happened here." He wore the same look and posture as he normally does, but he seemed scarier.

You bounced out and side-stepped watching as Laura ungracefully fell to her face. "AWW! No fair! I said I'd fix it..." She did her best to put on her trademark puppy eyes. Judging from Levi's reaction and that singular eyebrow making its way up, they didn't work.

"Then we're on the same page." He walked right up to Laura and imposed himself on her in a threatening manner only he could do. 5'2" never looked so scary. "First, you'll fix the door and hinges, polishing them with the finest oil on base. Then, you get to fill out a written report about the idiocy that transpired here and the details which led up to it. After that, you'll hand-deliver it to the commander along with a formal apology, 2 slices of toast buttered with marmalade, 1 egg - sunny side up: no salt, no pepper - and a steaming hot cup of tea, hold the sugar. Got it?"

She started panicking with a gulp and saluted Levi. "Yeah, I gotcha pops! I-I mean, Levi..D'oh sir! Yeah, I gotcha sir!" Levi didn't even comment how she used the wrong hand to salute and dismissed her in a shooing motion. She was out of there as quickly as she got in.

As soon as she was gone, Levi shook his head with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Smith wants to see you as soon as you get ready." He looked at you and sighed again before turning around. "You doing alright?"

"Huh?" You were barely paying attention and looked directly at Levi. He was in his casual attire: a pair of dark brown slacks, a white button-up and his usual cravat. "I'm sorry, I'm still waking up. I'll be fine. I'll be ready shortly." You smiled and he made a small noise in return before walking through the dusty hole in your wall.

After you showered, you got an outfit together that looked nice and was easy to move in. You pulled on the white tights and wore a pair of dark brown shorts. You slipped on your white camisole and finished the look with your dark green button-up cloak, survey style. You pulled on a pair of dark, leather boots that stopped mid-calf and walked out. "Later, Laura!" You waved to your sullen friend on your way out.

You finally made it to Erwin's office and knocked twice. You vaguely made out some voices talking before he asked for you to come in. As you walked in, a sputter was heard next to you and you turned to see Levi having spat out his tea. His face was reddened and he coughed a few times.

"You ok? Was the tea too hot?" You pulled out a handkerchief and began dabbing at his clothes. His white shirt had a small stain setting in. With an irritated glare, he took the fabric from your hands and began cleaning himself up. "I got it. I got it." He busied himself with trying to press the stain out before it set. You nodded, turned and saluted Erwin.

"You asked to see me, sir?" Erwin seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh. "Sir? Do I look funny or something? It's the hair, right?" You had it pinned up since it was still wet. You didn't want to wrinkle your cloak. Your commanding officer would have a hissy.

"No, no. You haven't done anything wrong. Don't mind me." He sat at his desk and settled himself in. "You'll be seeing Hange today. I know you wanted to go into town and had a few errands to run, but I will need you to be back before sunset. I know curfew isn't until after dark, so I just wanted to let you know before you headed out."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. I won't be in town long. I just needed to pick up a few things and I think Laura wanted to go shopping. We should be back late afternoon."

"Good, then you have plenty of time to adjust for errors. Since you'll be out, would you drop this off at the market?" He pulled a form from his desk. "It's an order for more rations. I'd go but I'm backed up as is. If you're going out anyways, would you mind taking it to the market?" You agreed and felt a nudge to your left. Levi was facing away holding your handkerchief out to you.

"Thanks." He quickly pulled it back before you could grab it, eyeing the offending cloth with disdain. " I'll give it back after I clean it up." He wasn't making eye-contact and sounded nervous. It wasn't his fault. You knew shit happened.

"Laura already submitted the request last night when she was done bathing the horses. So, as soon as she's done, you'll be good to go." Erwin signed a document you assumed was the request form. You thanked him with a salute and walked out to get your things together.

~

**Levi's P.O.V.**

"Everything went well last night, but Squad Leader Hange wants to monitor her every day for any changes. Blood came back normal, although she did have higher levels of white blood cells. She's otherwise healthy, so it isn't an immediate cause for concern, but that might be the reason she gets so sick."

Erwin scribbled something down and set the page aside. "She wants to observe and do a few tests when she falls ill next. Of course, that means she'll have the best care we can offer. It'll benefit both parties."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure." He got himself up to clean his shirt and change. "Just make sure you don't push her. I'm not sure I can handle another tragedy."

"Is it that you can't handle another incident or you can't handle losing her?" Erwin fixed Levi with his stern gaze.

"Night knows the risks. She's a valuable soldier and could help the cause. It's just...she's all I have left. I wish I could do more to protect her, but I have my own duties. I didn't want her to end up here." Levi was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Erwin gave Levi a half smile before Laura bumbled in with a plate, a cup and a piece of paper. She saluted once she put everything on the desk in front of the blonde.

"I was an idiot and broke down the door to Nightengale's room this morning. It's been fixed with the best materials I could find and I've given you a written report about the incident. I apologize for the inconvenience, sir!" She looked nervous. 'Good.'

"Thank you for that but you didn't need to bring me food." She narrowed her eyes at Levi before straightening her back. "Thank you all the same. I've been so busy with paperwork, I haven't had time to get it myself." He told her she could leave and that he'd read her report before she saluted again and left.

"Was all this really necessary?" Levi shrugged and made his way to leave. "Levi." He stopped and looked back. "I'll do my best to keep her out of unnecessary danger. She's a valuable soldier." Levi grunted in response and left to get his work done.

~

**Nightengale's P.O.V.**

When you got back, the door was good as new and Laura was nowhere to be found. 'That was quick work.' You remembered where she came from and a twinge of sadness stabbed your gut. You thought about the little girl Laura was before she grew up. 'She was the only one who could do anything. I wonder how her mom is doing...and her brother.'

Closing the door, you got a pouch of money, some dried vegetables and a canteen of water together before looking for your companion. As it turns out, she was on her way to see you as well. "Can you believe that prick?! Making me get breakfast for browlord and fixing the door. Like, what the hey? Thought we were buds!"

You stifled a giggle and patted your friend on her back. "I don't think he sees it that way, hun. It was still really nice!" You waved your hands to keep her calm. "I don't think Erwin has eaten since lunch yesterday so I'm sure he appreciated it." She side-glanced to you.

"Ugh! Levi's only interested in being all chummy with you and the rest of his squad. And I swear he must WORSHIP the ground eyebrows walks on. Blech!" You sighed and entered the stables with your friend in tow.

"You really should show them a little more respect. I know Levi can be...crass at times, but they're both only looking out for the well-being of everyone here. At least, that's what I think. They've all been so accepting of me even after learning about what happened. I feel so blessed to have them in my life."

"Better watch out for them. Levi's one thing but I don't trust that blonde guy at all. There's something off about him. I don't know how to put it, but he seems really scary. Like those guys in the MP." You thought about what she said and hummed softly. 

"I really do think he cares about everyone here. There's just not a lot he can do. Trust me. He's just as distraught as I am right now."

"If you say so. I trust _YOU_. So hurry up and become a captain already so I can join your squad, haha!" She elbowed you with a laugh before getting her gear tied down. You thought a lot about that and you were still hopeful it would happen, but you had a lot to prove. Getting your own stuff tied down to your prideful steed, you two set out for the Ehrmich market.

It didn't take you two long to get there, but you wanted to take care of a few errands before you did some shopping. "Laura, I need to stop by the farm to get a few things from Loegres. Is it ok if we get that out of the way first?"

"Yer in charge, cap'n." Rolling your eyes, you shook your head as she gave you a sly wink and you two headed in the direction of the plantation. It had really grown in the years you'd been gone and your mouth dropped in awe of what you saw. What was once a modest farm had grown into fields upon fields of trees, shrubs and vegetables. There was even livestock. 

Before you knew it, you'd been warmly greeted by your attendant. "My lady returns! I hope everything is to your liking." He smirked at you, that bastard. Of course, he would say that after seeing the expression you had on your face.

You cleared your throat and looked around. "I see everything is going well. I knew having you in charge was a good idea. You always seem to know what it is that needs done."

He smiled and gave your hand a quick peck. "I only wish to please my mistress." You rolled your eyes and continued.

"How is everyone doing so far? You're still having people from the underground escorted to do the work here, right? Are they all well?" You couldn't keep the concern off your face.

"Couldn't be any better, although security has tightened in the last year." He led you two around to the stables where he tied up your horses in the stall. "I have to personally escort them with a written notice. That document Erwin sent has helped to recruit more people, although it's being met with more hostility than I care to admit."

"Hostility? Why?" Laura seemed furious. You knew she was from the underground as well, so you were sorry she had to hear this. You decided to answer and put out a hand to let Loegres know you'd take care of it.

"I know it's hard to hear, but that's how it's always been. People would rather have 'real citizens' do the work than 'street filth.' It's terrible. Erwin and I knew this would happen." You stared at the ground as you walked.

"It was ok when the farm was small. Ever since it's expanded, there have been more issues. Everything changes when money and resources are on the line. But, I've been ensuring everyone makes it here and back safely and all the workers take home provisions and money as per my lady's request."

"Night, you're the best." Laura hugged your midsection and you patted her on the head.

"One day, everyone will be equal again." You smiled. "You got my letter, then right Loegres?"

"Ah, yes. We have been working tirelessly to pull almost all the food and store it up. I'll have a cart bring a load to the Scout's headquarters tomorrow evening. I've already gotten most of the medicines and soaps prepared. What we didn't have, I've procured and will include what you've asked."

"Good. Make sure everyone brings extra back home with them. I needed to pick up my usual and some tea if you don't mind." He bowed and led you back to the small home you grew up in. You felt an elbow dig into your side and looked to see Laura.

"Hook a girl up," she whispered. You chuckled with a quick wink and continued to follow until you got to the pantry.

"Here, you are." He handed you some tins of tea and grabbed the soaps you loved so much. "Made with care as always." He set everything in a bag before handing it to you. "And some for your friend." Laura accepted the bar of soap with a giggle and thanked him. After you checked on everything, you two saddled up and headed back to the market for some "girl time."

~

"Ooh! what about this one? It's sure to bring out your eyes!" You looked at the dress Laura was showing you. It looked absolutely gross in your opinion with the yellow and the ruffles everywhere. A grimace managed to sneak it's way on your face which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette holding said cursed garment. "What's wrong?"

"Laura, just because I have amber eyes doesn't mean a full dress of yellow and white will draw them out." You tried to sound more crestfallen than you actually were. "Besides, yellow is such a bright color. I'd stick out like a sore thumb. My hair already draws enough attention." She pouted but put the dress back on the rack.

"Come on, let's try somewhere else. I'm just not interested in any of these. They're all too immature for me." She nodded and stepped in stride with you. Just then, you came to a halt as your eyes flitted to a shorter dress near the back. Laura caught on and snagged it.

"Is this what you like? It's not too different from the rest here, although...it's not as poofy." She examined the cloth with a grin. "Oh, but it feels fantastic! You should try it on, Night!" She handed you the silky cloth and you took a moment to admire the feel of the thread. A look of complacency passed over your face as you enjoyed the feel of the gown.

"Yeah, I think I will. It's lovely." You stepped behind the divider and pulled the curtain. It was very different from what you normally see everyone wearing. After the dress was pulled on and locked in place, you stepped out in front of your friend. You were a little self-conscious over it. 

The dress was a little long but you were used to that considering your size. It was a lovely shade of emerald and the flowing gown was more pale, almost white. You noted the gold embroidery and the elegant curve it made. The neckline wasn't modest, but not at all risque either. It was a very comfortable fit and suited your figure. 

"I love it. But...where would I wear this?" A snort drew your attention to Laura who was fighting to keep it together.

"Night, people wear this stuff all the time. At least, the more noble ladies like you. Look around Mitras sometime, yeah? If you ever do have to go to that stuffy place, it'll be good for you to have stuff like this. And…" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "...I think a certain somebody would enjoy seeing something like this on you. If you get my drift?"

Those words confused you but you smiled anyways. "Yeah, in any case, I really like this. I'll take it, but it'll need to be hemmed first." Laura caught the shopkeep's attention and after a few more minutes, some stitching and a handsome amount of money later, you were on your way out the door.

"That was kind of pricey, haha. Let's stick to more simple things from now on. She was a really fast worker, though. That woman deserved every bit of coin I paid and the quality was so nice. I'll just pick it up in a few days." Laura smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for getting me that cloak! It's so nice and warm. It'll be great in the winter. It was really expensive, I was so surprised!" You two laughed and chit-chatted on your way to another shop. The cloak in question was a nice shade of blue and suited your friend. A bell dinged as you stepped inside and finding some simpler clothes was a breeze. It was a lot cheaper too.

The shadows were beginning to grow a little longer as you sat down for lunch. "We'll have to head back after this. High noon already came and went." You skimmed over the menu and settled on cold water with a sprig of mint and a lemon wedge. Laura got the tea, no sugar.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go back after lunch then. I had a fun time, though. It's too bad we can't stay out a little longer." Smiling, you settled on a greens salad with egg and cheese.

"I'll take a roll too, if that's ok." You handed your menu to your waitress and waited on Laura to order her flatbread sandwich. "We'll stop at the market on the way back. I need to put in the order form for our rations." She agreed and you two had a nice lunch before heading back.

~

It was already evening by the time you were done with all the testing. Hange really knew how to wear you out, but maybe it was just the blood loss. You shrugged and headed for the shower. After cleaning up, you pulled out a tin of tea and brewed a small pot before getting everything together and heading to Levi's office.

You knocked twice and walked in after getting permission to enter. You balanced the tray and biscuits in one hand and placed it successfully on the bar. With a deep sigh, you took two mugs from the table and filled them gently. "Here you go, Captain." Levi's steel orbs slid over to the porcelain before accepting it gratefully. 

"It's different. Where did you get it?" You smirked.

"The farm. Do you like it?" He hummed and sipped the floral liquid. "It's made with dried petals, tea leaves and rinds. I brought some mint and chamomile, too." His face lit up. You reached into the bag and pulled out four tins of the teas and soap bars. "These are for you!"

Levi accepted them and although he wasn't smiling, you could tell from the satisfied look on his face that he really appreciated it. "Thanks. I'll put it to good use." You smiled and enjoyed the rest of your evening with him. By the time you finished talking about the day you had, he had finished for the night. You grabbed the tray and empty plate, taking good care to clean up yourself.

"Goodnight, Levi." His face relaxed and he showed you out.

~

**Levi's POV**

"Goodnight. I'll see you for training tomorrow." Night beamed at him and turned around to head out. After shutting the door, he surveyed the room and wiped everything down once more. She had brought him some dried meat, tins of tea and soap. She also left him a small box he said he'd open later.

After getting everything put away and tidying up his work space, he sat down with the box and opened it. Inside was a nice grooming kit. He was especially fond of the detail on the small brush. The comb was of good quality and he appreciated the razor and sharpening stones. Finally, he took the small bottle and opened it. 

It was an earthy fragrance that smelled of pine, citrus and had a hint of musk. It smelled very nice and clean. 'She didn't have to go through all the trouble.' At the bottom of the box, he pulled out the handkerchiefs everything sat on. They felt very nice and were in different colors: dark grey, navy, deep green, black and dark red. He smiled and put everything away before sitting back down to rest his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd gotten such a thoughtful gift. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been working with everyone developing your skills. Levi and Mike took care of the combat portion, Hange monitored you and provided supplements, and Erwin helped to strengthen your focus with the oracle. Things haven't been going well but you didn't let that stop you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Let's continue with the story, already! We're finally getting to the pilot! I hope everyone enjoys some fluff, too!
> 
> ~~~I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.~~~

** Chapter 14:  ** _ Deja Vu _

Over the next several weeks, you’d done as you were told. In the mornings, you would eat a light breakfast and train with the special operations squad, finishing with Levi in an advanced course he developed: Two full hours of being beaten nearly to death. Yay! It amazed you how much he had been holding back before. You still had so much to learn.

In the afternoon after your training, you would get your early chores done, eat a meager lunch and take a quick shower. Then, you’d head over to Hange’s office or lab and go through a small series of tests. Those sucked. In the end, your blood was taken and analyzed all "for the sake of science!" Side note, your blood has a mutation in it and you were anemic. Cool beans. It didn't scream titan or anything, but it was enough to make Hange go nuts over it. She had been analyzing it and took more blood when needed. At the very least, it was nice to see Laura once in awhile.

After your afternoon tryst with Hange Zoe, you would head to Erwin’s office and spend about thirty minutes or so talking about the progress in your powers. Afterwards, you’d have two games of chess with him, get something to eat and end your night in Levi’s office enjoying tea and small talk before bed.

Before you could meet him however, there was still the monster of this stupid game. You told Levi the truth. You sucked at it, but you were getting better. He had a bet going on with Mike that you wouldn’t beat Erwin for another year. Mike gave it two. Gotta love those guys. Assholes. At first, it was all about learning the important roles the pieces had to offer. Then, it was strategy and you just knew.

_You couldn’t beat him._

**Ever.**

“Ugh! Why do we keep playing this stupid game, Erwin? It’s done nothing but give me a headache these last couple of weeks.” It was a wonderful day out. Not too hot or cold, the birds were singing and a pleasant breeze would roll in every few minutes. The sun was just beginning to reach the earth. Another hour or so and the sunset would start creeping its way up the horizon. You could hear the sounds of cadets practicing, going about their chores or just talking amongst themselves. Occasionally, you’d hear laughter and it pissed you off.

You huffed and looked up into Erwin’s cerulean gaze. He regarded you with a light chuckle and moved his knight to B6. “I believe that’s check, my young song bird.” You scrutinized the board a few moments and moved your Bishop to claim his knight piece. His queen took that and placed you in check again. 

“You can’t just think of the game as a game. Remember, these are your soldiers. If you play it this way, you’re just going to lose everyone to the jaws and clutches of the titans.” You looked up at him and back to the board. You had a few things you could do, but the way it was currently set up, you knew it was only a matter of time before checkmate.

“This game is impossible." You thought really hard about flipping the board but thought better of it. "How is this supposed to develop my powers? All we’ve done is play the same game with the same results.” You blew air into your cheeks and crossed your arms to display your irritation, crimson locks cascading around your face. You hated losing. That made it even worse for you. It must've been a funny sight because Erwin actually grabbed his abdomen in his laughter.

“Nightengale, playing with you has given me a lot of insight into the kind of person you are. You’ve tried to protect every single piece, but look where it gets you. You’re kind and caring. Unfortunately, that leaves you wide open for me to take. You’re weak. Once the king, or in this case the commander is gone, what happens to the rest of the army? It’s game over.”

You sighed as you moved your king already knowing the outcome of this match. He baited you and drew you out. “You sacrifice your pieces left and right,” you said. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t care about them at all.” Golden orbs met blue as you made the obvious statement concerning the strategy he’s employed over the last few weeks. Laura's words still echoed in the back of your mind but you wanted to believe in this man.

He closed his eyes and took a small breath before letting it out. “That isn’t true. You see, sometimes, it is necessary to make sacrifices for the greater good.” He ran his hand through his blonde hair and continued. "Consider this: If we were in a dire situation and one unit could draw the titans away while the rest made the escape, would you do it? Or would you try to save everyone, resulting in a total wipe? In this instance, a sacrifice of five people could save fifty.”

You hummed as you mulled over what he had to say. You weren’t the kind of person to make sacrifices. If it were within your power, you’d save everyone. Maybe that was your fatal flaw. You saw the pieces as your friends and comrades. Erwin studied you a few moments before he added, “It’s a lot easier on a board than in real life.” He moved his queen to trap your king. “Checkmate.”

You knew from his seventh or so turn that the game was already decided. His tactical prowess was nothing to sneeze at. You groaned. “Uggghh. Game and match. One more game, then?”

Erwin smiled at you and began placing the pieces on the board. “Try to anticipate what I’m going to do. Use your amazing foresight I got to hear all about and see my moves before I have a chance to use them. You should have the upper hand, here. That’s how we’re going to develop this power of yours...or so I'd like to think.” You focused on the game. You moved your pawn to B4. ‘Rookie move, but let’s see what he does.’

"And what about everything else? What's your plan on that because I'm a fish out of water here."

He chuckled lightheartedly. "Everything in due time. We'll...figure something out." He smiled at you and moved his knight to E3. You closed your eyes and sighed before opening them. You watched him move his knight to E3. “Your turn, Nightengale.”

You stared at the board, not moving an inch, the feeling of static coursing through you all of a sudden before breaking the silence. “Erwin?”

“Hmm?” He looked at the bewildered look on your face, at the board, then back at you with a coy smile. “I take it we’re getting somewhere?” You nodded and glanced up at him. He leaned back and covered his eyes with the back of his hand, unable to hide the growing smile on his face. “Well…it’s about damn time.”

~

**7 Months Later:**

You finally, FINALLY beat Erwin at chess. In lieu of this great feat, he had you go to town to procure everything for a small office party. Nothing special, really. It was his way of rewarding you for all the hard work you’d been doing. You just get to pick what you wanted. You grabbed the essentials and headed back on Luca.

You were so excited, you fist-pumped the air. “Take that, Levi!” The townspeople glanced around at you for your sudden outburst before going back to what they were doing. “Heheh…heh…” You were only a little embarrased but moved on with a twinge of red on your cheeks. Whispers could be heard behind you as you made your way back to HQ.

You glanced at the gate leading to the fields beyond and looked back to the direction of headquarters. A chill ran along your spine making you shudder. ‘You’re overthinking things, Night! It’s going to be fine tomorrow. It’s just a scouting mission. Nothing too overwhelming.’

~

You finally returned to headquarters. After making sure everything was in order in Luca’s stall, you headed to Erwin’s office, party goods in heavy baskets along your arm and in your hands.

Erwin was finishing his paperwork for the night when you rudely slammed open the door with a kick and dropped the baskets on his desk. It was a lot to carry and you were simply exhausted.

“Yes, I suppose you can come in since you knocked _so_ politely.” He looked up at you, a small smile on his face. It fell after he noticed the troubled look on your face.

“What’s wrong?” You told him about the uneasy feeling you had as you passed by the gate. “I just don’t think everything is going to be ok. I have a really bad feeling. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being presumptuous.” You placed your hand across your heart as you struggled to keep from shaking. “It’s almost as if things couldn’t be any worse."

Erwin was still a moment. “You have to be joking. You feel as though roughly 20 make it back? From a scouting mission?” You nodded and looked away again. Silence passed between you two and Erwin walked back to his desk.

“Well, let’s not think about that right now. Maybe it was just nerves. Besides, we have a party to celebrate, right? C’mon. Cheer up.” He smiled and tried to lift your spirit, but the look in his eye told you he was just as worried as you were. He seemed to understand his facade didn't work as well as he had hoped. "It's not as though we could do anything about it now, anyways. Shadis may be the commander but even he has to take orders."

Somehow, it made you feel a little better to share the burden, even a little. Erwin wasn't acting like it was stupid or impossible and he took what you said to heart. With a small smile, your breathing returned to normal. “You’re right. I’m going to shower and calm down before the little party tonight.” With that, you shut the door behind you and left to freshen up.

~

The party was everything you thought it’d be: just a small get-together among the few captains who knew about your powers, your friends, Levi’s squad and Shadis…because not inviting him would’ve been rude. As far as he knew, you were all having a little fun before the mission.

You barely drank any of Hange’s secret cocktail. The small amount you did drink was vile and made you want to puke just tasting it. Laura was going ham on it and was just a little too rowdy. It was a treat to see. You were broken from your thoughts of earlier by a very familiar voice.

“Relax. There’s way better-tasting shit out there than this, but if you’re looking to get drunk, you can't go wrong. 'Course, I've never been drunk. Too many variables. Besides, making a complete ass of myself, much like your companion there, just doesn't sit well with me.”

You looked up at Levi with a smile and drank more of your poison, a scowl quickly forming. “Hey, Levi? If we're all heading out to a mission, why is everyone drinking now? Won't it hamper our reflexes...or something?"

“Sometimes, you gotta unwind before a mission you may or may not come back from.” He answered you plainly with a response you honestly expected from him. “As far as getting drunk goes, that all depends on who’s drinking what. Personally, I’ve never gotten drunk even after consuming 4 bottles of vintage wine."

Your mouth nearly hung to the floor. “Seriously? I’ve never really drank anything like this, so I don’t know how much I could tolerate, but so far…I hate it.” You narrowed your eyes, glaring at the top of your drink as if you could make it explode.

“Don’t go drinking that shit if you don’t want to, then. Have some water. No sense in doing things just because everyone else is. If I told you to jump into the mouth of a titan, would you do it?”

“Probably. There might be some valuable jewel or trinket inside its belly if the esteemed Captain Levi told me to leap into its jaws! Think of the possibilities!” He tapped you on the side of the head and gave you an irritated glare, crossing his arms with a "Whatever, idiot…"

You stared at the vile liquid a few moments as he finally took a seat on the bench next to you. “Promise me, something? Come back alive, tomorrow.”

He stared at you before answering. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep. But I can promise this: I’m not going down without one hell of a fight.” You laughed and smiled at him genuinely. 

“Guess that’s all I could hope for. Levi?”

He glanced at you before taking another sip of the witch brew. You quieted your voice to almost a whisper and looked away, embarassed. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” You looked back up at him with a meek expression.

He stared at you with that blank look for a few seconds before answering. “No way in hell, Cadet.” You frowned and looked away. “Sorry I asked.”

As he looked back at you, he could barely hide the look of shock on his face. You were holding them back, but tears still managed to leak from your eyes. "Woah, hey! What are-" He stopped what he was saying and grabbed you without a word. He began to lead you to his office, practically dragging you in the process.

“Hey, Levi…Nighten…hic! Where ya think yur goin…hic!” Brown hair was sticking in every direction on a plastered Hange. As Levi pushed through, she bumped into her assistant Moblit, effectively knocking him down. "There's my Moby! That's a good Moby...hic!" The bespectacled mess pushed her glasses back on the ridge of her nose before catching herself and taking another swig. Soon enough, you were staring at Levi’s office door before he opened it and lead you in.

“Levi..?” After he shut the door, he looked hard at you. 

“What did you see?” He had a scary look on his face and the tone of his voice was low. It really warmed you to know he cared that much and didn't think you were an idiot, but the cold pit in your stomach twisted as you told him about the feeling you had earlier. He listened to every word and didn’t interrupt you when you relayed the conversation with Erwin soon after. When you were done, he finally spoke.

“Erwin’s right. It could probably just be nerves. Still, I’m betting this is more than a feeling.” He furrowed his brow and held his chin in thought. “Tch, not much we can do about it if the orders came from the top. Tomorrow could go to hell, but it wouldn’t be the first. Erwin will be there, so we will definitely make it home. You should calm down…unless there’s something else?”

“I don’t know. It just felt like the world was going to end. I know it sounds dramatic, but I was so scared and nothing had even happened yet. Still, I sent a message to Loegres to prepare a lot of food and water. I have a feeling we’ll be needing it really soon. I don't understand it, but...I'm not going to ignore this.” You played with your curly red hair to distract yourself and looked to the ground, avoiding the steel-grey orbs currently boring into you.

“Night, go ahead and grab the things you’ll need for tomorrow.” You quickly looked up at him in confusion. There was a tense silence. “Do I have to spell it out? You can stay, but I don’t want to hear the same shit every time you need company. Don’t make a habit out of it. I just...don't like that look on your face.”

You swore you saw the smallest of blushes before it was gone. You flashed a quick smile and thanked him with a stiff hug before you got your things together. You barely heard an audible sigh as you shut the door behind you.

~

Knocking twice, you re-entered his office with your uniform, water and a small bag of supplies you’d need. Rations, water, and some basic toiletries were bundled with some carrots for Luca. Your gear was already packed in the stall with some feed. You had bathed quickly and your hair was still damp, but it was already beginning to form in spiral curls. Levi greeted you with one of his annoyed looks before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Whatever. At least you knocked. Place your crap on the chair there and come with me.” You did as he asked and followed him to his room. “You already know where everything is, so make yourself comfortable.”

You sat on his bed and waited for him to join you. “Tch.” You smiled. He was still in his uniform as you knew he would be. Sometimes you wondered if he ever changed. ‘This is Levi we’re talking about. He wouldn’t wear dirty clothes unless it was necessary.’

He took some clothes to his bathroom and shut the door behind him. You heard the bathwater running and relaxed. Roughly twenty minutes later, the door opened and you were greeted by Levi in a pair of slacks and a plain, black shirt.

“Why the hell are you still sitting there? You’re supposed to be sleeping. Idiot.” Levi sat down next to you. His chide attitude was calming, somehow. You really didn't understand so came to the conclusion you were just a weirdo. “You gonna be ok out there? I don’t feel like listening to Erwin’s bullshit just because you were unfit for combat.”

“Yeah. I still have a lot to live for. I can’t die tomorrow.”

You could feel Levi’s eyes as he stared at the side of your face. “I’m coming back, too. Don’t worry about me. Worry about you.” You smiled sadly and nodded.

“Levi?” He looked at you, tilting his head just enough to see you through his black fringe. “Thank you.” Levi’s eyes widened a fraction before he resumed his normal, stoic look. It was replaced with surprise as you tackled him to the bed with laughter and a big hug. “Please…come home.”

You looked up at him with big eyes from your place on his chest. Your knees were on either side of his hips.

He gave you a bored look and flicked you in the forehead. “Idiot. I already said I’d be fine.” He then placed his hands on your hips and smirked. “I wouldn’t call this very appropriate behavior, Cadet.”

You smiled and moved off him. “What a shame. We could’ve had a lot of fun, but you had to ruin it.” You stuck your tongue out at him and met his glare with a wink. You weren’t expecting him to come up quickly and bite your tongue.

“Levi?!” It didn’t hurt, but it was enough to surprise you. He simply leaned back and stuck his hands behind his head.

“Don’t tease a starving wolf, Night.” An unfamiliar warmth began to pool in your stomach and the area around it. He just stared at you and put one leg over the other.

“W-what do you mean?” You couldn’t hide the nervousness in your voice. 

He heaved a heavy sigh. Slowly, he moved up and tilted your head to meet your eyes with his. “All men are wolves. You'll do well to understand that.” You could feel his breath move over your chin as he spoke. “Be careful you aren’t devoured.”

“Levi…” Your eyes began to glaze over as he moved in closer, his warm breath stirring something deep within you. He gently touched your forehead with his and stared into your eyes before claiming your lips with his own. It was so new to you, but the spark you felt when you connected was addicting. You mimicked his actions and returned his kiss.

He began to deepen the kiss, closing his eyes in the process. You clumsily did the same and snaked your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He bit your bottom lip, drawing out a noise you’d never heard yourself make before. He pulled away slowly and placed his forehead on yours again. He was breathing heavily as if he’d been running.

“If you keep doing things like that, I won’t be able to restrain myself.” He moved away and had a look of pure boredom on his face. “We leave in the morning. Get some sleep, brat.” He threw a pillow at you and motioned for you to lay next to him beneath the blankets. You were still coming down from the high you were just on.

In your stupor, you scooted close to him and laid your head down with a smile. He turned off the lantern beside him and his room was blanketed in darkness. As you finally calmed down, you turned to him before poking his side. “What?” He almost sounded annoyed.

“Can we do that again sometime?” You were embarrassed as you asked and felt the blush blaze in your cheeks. A moment of silence filled the space between you. Finally, he moved his arms around you and placed your head against his chest. His heart was beating a little too quickly. You instinctively held your breath. This was all so strange and foreign to you.

“Maybe. Now go to sleep before I knock your ass out.” You smiled and cuddled up against your captain. Soon enough, you were falling into a deep sleep.

~

_You were walking along the market square near the Shiganshina district. You looked up and noticed some birds flying in the blue sky above. You looked around the area. Everything seemed normal despite the massacre that had just taken place outside of the walls. Looking down, you kept walking along._

_The sounds of children playing echoed in your ears. Townspeople chatted amongst themselves. Some had begun gossiping over the loss the scouts had just taken. “Can you believe our hard-earned taxes are being thrown away along with the lives they tossed? Pathetic!” You ignored them, already having heard enough of it earlier._

_Your footsteps echoed across the cobblestone on your way back with the medicine in your basket. The rays of the sun began to turn orange, making the shadows longer in your field of vision. Then, silence. Immediately disturbed by the change in ambiance, you looked around at the townsfolk. They were all staring straight behind you with a look of pure fear on their faces. You turned around and your eyes widened in shock._

_There, on the wall was a steaming red hand. The stone beneath it was slowly cracking. The head of a massive titan began to rise to look over the pen of human cattle within the walls._


	16. Blood-Painted Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your nightmare haunts you as you set out for the next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is quite a long chapter. Apologies. We finally got into the main story and get to see some familiar faces. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~I do NOT own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.~~~

**Chapter 14: _Blood-Painted Sky_**

You awoke and sat straight up. Your entire body began to tremble. ‘It felt too real, but there’s no way. The walls are fifty meters in height!’ You clutched your arms in a vain effort to warm up. The chill was set deep within your chest and made you shiver. As you began to calm down, the door to the bathroom opened and Levi came out wearing his uniform.

He cocked an eyebrow as he took in the sight of you. “What’s wrong with you? Gotta take a shit?” Your face heated up in embarassment. “No! I just…had a nightmare.” You looked away with a heated face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

“Anything interesting?” You huffed and blew the air out of your nose in frustration.

“I just…really have a bad feeling about today. I saw…” You choked a bit on your words before they were able to come out. You felt like you were going to vomit but the thought of Levi flipping his lid brought you back to reality. Taking a deep breath, you composed yourself and looked up at your captain. His voice really did have a calming effect on you. “You know what? It’s impossible. It was just a nightmare…it had to be.” You shuddered once more as you attempted to push those thoughts away.

Levi watched you for a minute before closing his eyes and kicking himself off his door frame. “Better get yourself put together. We’ve got a scouting mission today. Grab some food and head to the stables. You know the drill. If you’re late, I’ll have you mucking out the stalls for a week.” He waved behind him as he walked out to the mess hall you presumed.

~

You were at that gate again. Everyone around you was chatting and a few cheers from the on-looking crowd could be heard as you all waited for the gate to open. This “simple” scouting mission turned into a show of skill. Now, you were to scout the area in the forest just beyond the walls and eliminate any titans before securing a base. It seemed Keith was baited into it by someone higher up. As a matter of fact, you felt there was much more to it, but that’s what it’s come down to.

You looked at the back of your captain and the events from just last night flooded your mind. The intoxicating smell of pine and rain invaded your senses as the warmth of his breath ghosted over your lips just before…Your cheeks heated up and you shook your head of the thoughts plaguing you. You noticed Levi smirk as you chanced a glance at him.

‘That ass! He’s enjoying this!’ You looked away from him, not giving him the satisfaction and a worried look overcame your features. Without meaning to, you watched Erwin, almost pleading to cancel the damn mission before he noticed and gave a small, reassuring smile in return. No doubt, he remembered the conversation from yesterday. You smiled back at him before looking to Levi. His amused look from moments ago was replaced with one of irritation. You set it aside as the gate began to open, allowing the scouts to attempt to capture a foothold in titan territory.

As you began a gallop to get yourselves in your respective formations, you took note of the rain clouds forming on the horizon. “Captain! I believe it’d be best to ride more closely together should the weather turn sour!” You were wary of the situation. Petra looked between you and Levi noting the tension you both held. Shaking her head, she focused on the matter at hand.

Levi narrowed his eyes and kept his face straight ahead. You could almost feel the iciness of his voice. “Tch. No shit. Keep an eye on the weather and watch for any signal flares. If the rain gets too heavy, ride closer together so we don’t get out of formation or lose sight of one another!” He looked back at you a with a look of concern but shook his head before nearing your cantering horse. Nearing you, he managed to say in a voice only you could hear, “Stay close to me, Nightengale.” Nodding, you faced forward and braced yourself for what was to come.

As you had feared, the deeper you got in the forest, the worse the rain was coming down. Thankfully, the trees provided at least some cover, but it was still hell. The terrain was hilly and difficult for the horses to travel. You did as instructed and remained almost beside Levi. You swear Luca was having a race with Midnight. You giggled softly at the thought, earning you another harsh glare from your captain. 

Shadis’s voice boomed across the harsh drumming of the rain. “Moment of truth, people! It’s on us. Either we secure the ground as mankind’s first stronghold beyond the walls or we die!”

Just then, you could feel the reverberations of footsteps, Erwin’s voice echoing clearly through dense forest. “Target approaching!” Levi put his hand out to the left indicating for you to split off in that direction. Turning your head, you noticed the beefy titan walking slowly to where your group was.

Shadis informed everyone of the plan. “Split into five groups, now! Group one will act as the bait. All squadrons, engage omni-directional mobility gear!” You rolled your eyes and pulled up your hood to cover your face as your group began to anchor in the trees and zip into the air. Mike, Hange, Erwin and their squads followed suit as group one remained on their horses to draw the titan’s attention away.

“Hit it from every angle!” You watched as one of the new recruits zipped in to take the seemingly easy kill with a battlecry. You vaguely recognized him. He was a new recruit on Mike’s squad. He seemed to show promise and his reflexes were rather decent. As he spun around to sink his blades into the nape, he shouted, “For my brothers…FOR HUMANITY!” 

~

It was pouring rain. A chill was in the air and you could just see your breath upon exhale. You put your hands in front of you to warm up by the fire. After the defeat of the first group of titans, the survey corps had continued to do what they had set out to do. Visibility was garbage but Levi ensured everyone was within view and your group made it to the first checkpoint. That's when everything went sour.

_“NO! Levi, they’ll all DIE! I have to do something! I can save them! What are you doing?! LET GO!” Your voice cracked as you were taken farther away from your falling comrades, watching a familiar brunette barely dodge the greedy clutches of a dumb-looking titan. He held you closer and continued to zip through the trees as your tears flowed freely down your face. “LAURA!! NO! Please, let me save them!”_

_ "You're in way over your head, cadet!" Briefly landing on a ledge, he set you in front of him. Just before you could use your ODMG to escape, he stepped in your way and slapped you hard across the face. Your ears quickly began to ring, but you were able to hear him clearly. “Look at how many titans there are, Nightengale. LOOK AT THEM!” He shoved you ahead of him causing you to stumble and showed you the many titans ahead of you.  _

_ “It took all you had to subdue ten. There are at least forty out there right now!” Grabbing your collar forcefully, he spun you around and held you in the air, almost choking you in the process. “You think you’re so fucking special, you can just do whatever the hell you want and there’ll be no consequences?” He spat at that. “Give me a fucking break. You claim to be some sort of seraph bent on humanity’s salvation, but how the hell are you gonna do that if you’re DEAD?!” _

_ He finally released you as the world was just beginning to spin. You flinched at his words, catching your breath in the process. He was right, but you had to try. “I…” _

_ “Don’t start feeding me your bullshit.” Crossing his arms, he continued. “My job is to protect you, but how am I supposed to protect a spoiled little brat hell-bent on killing herself?! Get a grip, Night! You think I want them to die?! Look at them! All those soldiers are going to die and there’s nothing we can do about it!” _

_ He took a moment to calm himself down. You couldn’t help the sob that climbed it’s way out of your throat. Closing his eyes, he began speaking in a lower, almost threatening voice. “Life’s not fair and today’s been a shit show. Now, we’re going back to where we need to be even if I have to knock your lights out and haul your ass out of here to do so.” He looked at you with a dangerous glint in his eyes, seemingly daring you to mouth off or try to escape. _

_ He grabbed your limp form and zipped off to join the rest of the group. You looked up at his face as he held you. It was pained and made your heart ache. You had been so selfish. He hated leaving those soldiers to their deaths. You saw it plain as day. “I’m sorry, Levi. I was being stupid.” He looked down to you with a hard expression. _

_ “You’re damn straight. Can I trust you to not go back and be a reckless idiot?” You nodded and when he landed, you choked back your tears and followed him back to the group on your retreat. _

"She'll live until we can send out a rescue party. She's strong, Night. Have some faith." Your captain sat beside you to warm up. After that slaughter, it was deemed too risky to continue to travel and the corps set up camp to wait out another day. You'd be traveling overnight if it weren't for the horses. They were beyond exhausted. 

In the meantime, you had all set up in the high trees beside an old building. The horses were set up there with food and water. You'd be traveling back by nightfall tomorrow. Hopefully, the titans would stay asleep and you wouldn't run into any abnormals. If all went well, you'd get home by the following morning with no more casualties.

"I know, Levi. I'm trying." He rubbed your back and your silent tears ran down the side of your face. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" He looked away as though ashamed.

"How did you cope with Izzy and Farlan? After...you know?" He exhaled and looked back to you.

"It took a long time to come to terms. That isn't right...it took a long time to get over it but I'm still not completely over things. I see things now like they were then. Today reminded me of that day and I was scared to death of making the same mistakes." His voice drawled off and his gaze reflected the flickering flames.

You felt bad for prying. It hurt finding out about the fate of your two mutual friends but it was nothing in comparison to what Levi must be feeling. "I'm sorry for bringing up such bad emotions." You put your hand on his and offered a half smile. It was all you could manage considering the events.

"Nothing to apologize for. How's Lorelei holding up?"

"She's out of her mind. Bruno had to use a sedative to get her to calm down and her emotions are so wild, she still hasn't passed out. Those two never used to get along but they've come to really depend on each other." Levi hummed and continued to watch the flames. "I never wanted to open up to anyone. Laura changed that for me. I'm beginning to think it was better not to get close to anybody."

Levi glanced your way and stared at the side of your face. "I'm glad you did." You questioned him with a look. "It's selfish, but I'm happy to have you talk to me every night. It's better to enjoy the time you have. Sometimes, I wonder if keeping my distance is the right thing or not. I don't want to grow attached anymore, but I've come to realize it wouldn't matter if I was close to anyone or not. A loss still hurts."

"Are we close?" Levi laughed and looked at you with a warm smile. Your heart fluttered. This was exceptionally rare.

"Even if I continued to avoid you, the pain of losing you would kill me, Night. Suffice it to say, I consider us close. I don't think I could feel differently if I tried." You could feel heat rush to your cheeks and you looked back to the flames quickly. You were happy to hear how he felt.

"That makes me happy, Levi." He stood up and dusted his pants.

"Well, I'm going to clean up and try to get some rest. I suggest you do the same soon. It's getting cold." You agreed with him and looked around to try to find your roommate for the night. "Petra is...staying with Oluo." He sounded a little nervous.

"Oh, thanks. I'll see about bunking with Lorelei then." He nodded and walked off to get cleaned up. You went off to find her before doing the same. She was reluctant but agreed. You knew she must've blamed you for the loss. Hopefully, you two could console one another. Thankfully, the sound of rain beating on the leaves of the trunks put you both right to sleep.

~

As the skies began to clear, the gate was within view. It was a trainwreck. You had to trust and believe in Laura. You prayed for her to be safe and make it back to the checkpoint. She never did.  Unfortunately, including yourself, roughly twenty to twenty-five scouts made it back. The head count was high this time. Those who were injured but good enough to ride were on horseback. The rest were either dead or unconscious in the wagon. You set out on a mission to claim a stronghold only to come back defeated and demoralized.

Erwin shot a flare to let everyone know the scouts were returning. You heard the sound of bells signaling the opening of the gate. As you neared Maria, you all formed up to allow yourselves into the gate. Luca was exhausted and you felt drained of all life. Everything moved around you but you were just there, a mere husk at the moment. Lorelei slowly trotted on a fallen soldier’s horse and Bruno was being carried in the wagon.

As you trotted behind Erwin’s group, you noticed him look at a young boy with a smile on his face before averting his gaze, shame clearly evident. Confused, the young boy shifted his turquoise orbs to you. You shook your head at him and looked away as well. You heard him gasp as he looked down at the line of scouts walking behind Shadis. The titans claimed so many of your prized horses in addition to your now fallen comrades. The brass would have more of a problem losing them over the proud soldiers whose lives were lost. It made you sick.

“Sure taken a hit, haven’t they?” The townsfolk were already beginning to talk. “Yeah, rest of them got eaten. That’s what happens when pride takes you outside the walls.” Levi looked over his shoulder at you with a warning glare. You fought to contain your rage. ‘This wasn’t supposed to happen…’ It wouldn’t do to make a scene after the heavy losses today. It would be spitting on their honor.

“Moses. Moses!” An older lady made her way through the line to where Shadis was walking. “Beg your pardon. Where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh, please tell me he made it!”

He looked down to her, a grim look on his face. “I wish I had better news.” Turning to one of his scouts, he plainly said, “Give it to her.” She stepped back as a small bundle was placed in her arms, blood soaking through the fabric. Shadis watched as a look of horror spread across her face. She opened the bundle and immediately covered up the torn limb that threatened to fall out. 

As she clutched what remained of her son and cried over the loss, Shadis offered his condolences. “I’m sorry. That’s all that was left of him.” Sinking to her knees, she wept harder. Shadis kneeled down beside her. “He…he did good, yes? He was brave?” Keith Shadis’s face had adopted a look of shock as he registered what the woman was asking.With tears in her eyes, she continued. 

“Tell me my son stood his ground to the bitter end…that his death meant something! TELL ME HIS SACRIFICE GAVE US A BETTER CHANCE!”

A moment passed as the wind kicked up the dirt around your waiting horses. You watched with pity in your eyes as the man before you began to crumple. “HE WAS BRAVE!” Taking a breath, “…but his sacrifice did nothing. So with all our losses, it’s ever the same.” He choked on his words and shouted, “THE DAY WAS LOST! WE HAVE…NOTHING!! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death!” You looked down, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. “I sent all of them to their deaths! AND THERE’S NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT! ALL OF IT AMOUNTS TO NOTHING!”

~

After returning to the scout’s headquarters, the injured were immediately treated. Hange and Moblit were doing all they could. Lorelei was at Bruno’s side. She had stopped crying on the way in, but tears fell once in awhile and you could hear her constantly choking back sobs as she helped clean him up.

“Damn it! I won’t have enough antiseptic and fever-reducer for everyone. If we don’t get anymore medicine soon, I don’t know if we’ll make it through the night.” You already knew what had to be done. After all, you sent a letter to Loegres to pull everything and get it all ready for the hell you knew was coming. You had prayed you’d be wrong, but somehow you knew it would turn out this way.

“I’ll go.” Levi whipped his head around to meet your dead eyes. He didn’t like the look on your face one bit. “I have plenty of medicine to spare in times like this. I’ll head over to the farm and be back by sunset. I already let Loegres know I’d be over for provisions later anyways, so it works out.”

Hange stared at you with a look of disbelief before she realized who she was talking to. She lowered her head before asking, “Did…did you know this was going to happen?” Before you could answer, she added in a low, threatening voice, “Choose your words carefully. If you knew, we could’ve been given some warning. No one had to die today.” She had a dangerous glint in her eyes as the light touched her glasses. She still didn't trust you and it hurt, but how could you fault her?

“Calm down,” you plead. “I had a bad feeling I expressed to both Erwin and Levi. I was unsure but I let them know all the same. I didn’t see it happen or I would’ve been more vocal about not going. But…after everything that happened, I don’t believe there’s anything that could’ve been done. Erwin told me himself it was out of his hands. This was from above brass.”

She looked down with a grimace. “You’re right about that, kiddo. Sorry I doubted you. If you could get me some medicine, I don’t care in what form, I’d be grateful. Hurry back.” Levi watched everything play out ready to step in should she get out of hand. He was relieved he didn’t have to.

“Oi.” You saluted your captain with a “Sir!” He simply shook his head and walked up to you, his face mere inches from yours. “I get what you’re telling shitty glasses here, but is there anything you’re not telling me?” Your eyes widened. Of course he wouldn’t forget the look of dread on your face the other morning.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Your voice held a tinge of pain that didn’t go unnoticed by Levi.

“Try me." He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I think we’ll believe just about anything you have to say right about now.” His tone was cold. He was trying to intimidate you, but he didn’t have to. You’ve wanted to tell him since you woke up. You hated that you chose to keep it to yourself. You were foolish. Your face contorted into an unpleasant look. You were clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

“How about a colossal titan over the height of fifty meters? Would you believe that?” Glass shattered against the ground, frightening you. Both you and Levi immediately turned to see Hange stare at you with her mouth seemingly to the ground. A flask had shattered against the stone floor and her hands were still hanging motionless in the air.

“Over FIFTY meters? Is that possible? What did it look like? What color were its eyes? Ooh! Was it masculine or feminine? Not that they have a gender. Can you really genderize titans or would that make you sexist?” She ended that last statement with a thoughtful glance away and a finger at her lips.

Levi punched Hange directly in the face as she had her moment. He was really losing his patience. “FOCUS! This is no time for you to be fan-girling over some stupid titan! Night, are you being real with us?” The look he had wasn’t one of fear. It was fury. Gulping twice, you nodded, trying to register what just happened. Levi took a step back, wiping his hand on a cloth. His eyes were blank as he began to think.

A goofy grin settled on Hange’s face as she got up, dusting herself off in the process. “Sorry about that. I got a little excited.” Levi looked at you before turning to leave.

“I need to inform Erwin of this immediately. Hange, be ready to move. What gate did you see it at?” You told him you were certain it was the gate near the Shinganshina district.

“Regardless of what happens, I have medicine I need to get. If we’re going by what I saw, I’d say everything will happen just as the sun starts to set. It won’t be long.” Your voice was quiet by the end of that statement. You saluted your captain and left to get the medicine you needed.

“Damn, not much time. Are we going to be able to handle something like that?” Hange was treating Bruno again. She just focused on healing, not even bothering to give Levi an answer. He just scoffed at her and left.

~

**Levi’s P.O.V.**

Levi managed to make his way through the infirmary to Erwin’s office. As he was about to knock, the door opened and Keith Shadis was standing in front of him. “Soldier.” He saluted Levi before moving around him and heading out. Levi watched him leave before his attention returned to the issue at hand.

“Don’t mind him. He’s got some business to attend to in town right now. Something about seeing an old friend. What can I do for you, Levi?” Erwin was sorting through some paperwork as he addressed him. Levi shut the door behind him, crossing his arms and leaning against it.

“Night saw something I think you’re gonna want to hear.” Erwin stopped what he was doing and glanced up to Levi, beckoning him to continue. “She saw a titan taller than fifty meters in a nightmare last night. It was after our failure of a mission. She said it was by the gate near the Shiganshina district around sunset.”

Erwin contemplated a moment and swallowed the saliva that collected in his mouth. “Where is she now?”

“She left to get medicines and provisions. She’s actually close by. It won’t take her long to get back, but knowing her, she might stop in town to procure a few extra goods. Maybe some bandages, too. I mean, fuck. We’re gonna need anything we can get if we’re taking this thing down.”

Erwin folded his hands beneath his chin and gave Levi a commanding look. “Levi, I need you to go after her and bring her back immediately. As it stands, the scout regiment doesn’t have the resources to deal with this upcoming threat. Besides, we can’t just act on our own.”

“Erwin, if we have the chance, shouldn’t we take it?” Levi’s patience was already thin after the debacle performed today. He didn’t know how much more senseless death he could take. His pulse quickened and felt icy-hot flowing through his veins.

“Think, Levi. There are a number of factors to consider. First, what happens when the people are evacuated? Food becomes scarce and people will still die, but of starvation. Riots could break out over a simple loaf of bread. Water is important, too. It’s terrible, but sometimes the best course of action is doing nothing at all. The people will die regardless. That’s just…logical.” He ended that with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Screw your logics! I want to understand your shitty way of thinking, but what if we were able to help? Nightengale is getting provisions right now. We could—”

“Levi.” The raven-haired captain was silenced at once. “I understand your desperation, but I said there were a number of factors, not just one. Should we help, someone would know our timing was a little more than just uncanny. We just suffered a huge loss, the largest one since beginning our expeditions! It would be impractical for us to do anything more than recover. The scouts we have left are worn out, injured or crestfallen.”

“Erwin, we have to do something! We can’t just let them all die!” Levi’s tone was almost animalistic as he snarled at the blonde. He immediately noticed the similarities from earlier. It was as if he was playing the part of Nightengale from earlier and Erwin was he, instead. He felt like a hypocrite, but he was desperate. 'This was exactly how she felt. It wasn't just about her friend.'

Narrowing his gaze, Erwin continued. “What if the wrong people find out? We’ll have an investigation conducted against us. Think! Nightengale has already told us bad people from higher ranks are looking for her. Are you really ok with her being taken away to have experiments conducted on her before she’s disposed of? They’ll kill her, Levi. We’d lose her. You’d lose her.”

Levi choked as his reasoning sank in. His heart felt like it was being clutched in an iron grip. ‘Damn it all.’ He glared at Erwin and clenched his fists to contain his boiling rage.  “I knew a long time ago you cared deeply for her when you tried to have her transferred. Please don’t think ill of me. It was never my intent to use her against you. She’s a valuable asset to us, too. So please…go and retrieve our seraph. We need to protect her now more than ever.”

Levi wanted to vomit right then and there. If looks could kill, Erwin would’ve been dead many times over by now. Right now, he was staring steel daggers drenched in venom right between his two, little sockets. Erwin’s brows were furrowed in determination. Levi was disgusted, but saluted him all the same. “Understood.” Turning on his heel, he left, slamming the door in the process, turning it into an outlet for his barely contained rage.

~

**Nightengale’s P.O.V.**

Returning to the farm, you waved at the last of the employees leaving for home. He had a bundle of goods and an envelope containing his pay. ‘Good, I’m glad.’ You slowly trotted to the back where you hoped Loegres would be. Your prayer was answered. He was bent over a number of crates, arranging the many goods in the wagon. As you neared him, he turned and his dark tresses fell around his face in a fringe. “You cut your hair.”

Mockingly, he asked, “My master doesn’t approve?” You shook your head. “It looks nice. More importantly, were you able to get everything I requested?” He gave you a playful pout before going back to what he was doing.

“Patience, young master. I’m nearly finished. If you’re able to grab the medicinal herbs and remedies in the crate back there, we can get out of here a lot quicker.” You hopped off Luca and grabbed the crates one by one as he requested. Setting them in the wagon, you helped him finish arranging the rest of the goods. There was still room.

“We should head into town a moment to procure some meat and rags. Anywhere close by you can think of?” Loegres pondered a moment.

“Where we’re currently located, the market in Shiganshina would be the quickest way to procure meats. Ragako and Dauper do trade there, so we’re bound to find something.” You shivered and nodded, placing your hand in front of your eyes as if to shield you from the inevitability. Traveling to the actual villages would take too long. If you were going to procure proteins, your best bet was Shiganshina.

“That’s where you saw it, right?” You nodded and attached Luca to the wagon alongside Poe, Loegres’ horse. “I was alone with only the baskets of medicine. I’ve already changed the future. I won’t be alone and I have more than a couple of baskets. Hopefully, we can change it some more…according to my nightmare anyway.”

Loegres hopped onto the wagon and patted the seat next to him. “Everything has already been sent to the merchant we have dealings with. He’s under strict orders not to sell it. It’s donated for the people in the event of an emergency. The rest was sent out with the families from the underground who worked here along with their pay. You don’t know how far they got, do you?”

“No, I just knew what was going to happen. For all I know, this is a waste of time and they’re able to breach Sina. Checkmate. But I’m hoping and praying it’s just that one gate if any at all. Wouldn’t it be nice if it didn’t happen at all?” You sighed. “Let’s not waste anymore time.” Your aide nodded to you as you hopped up after strapping your gear on. Better to be prepared than not at all.

~

You were able to get a lot of meat for a good price. Hogs, fowl, and fish from the river were loaded onto your now full cart. As you paid the merchants, you and Loegres circled around to head back to HQ. 

“Nightengale!” The voice which could only belong to one person echoed and drew your attention to him. You looked at your captain, relief in his face as he slowly caught his breath. You swear you saw a faint smile before he replaced it with his usual frown.

“Captain?” He strode up to you and gave the man seated next to you a harsh glare before responding. “Erwin wants you back immediately.” His eyes flicked back to you. “All scouts are to stay at base on standby.” He crossed his arms. The echoes of children playing could be heard as you spoke.

“We’re on our way right now. Did you want to hitch a ride with us? It might be faster.” Glancing at Loegres, you noticed he was staring at Levi coldly. You were only too aware of the animosity between them. You thought it was petty, but shrugged it off for the time being. “Loegres, this is my captain and superior, Levi Ackerman. Captain, I believe you’ve already met my aide. Can we please be civil?”

You heard Levi mutter something about wanting to shove something up Loegres’ ass, but ignored it when he hopped up and sat on your other side. A low growl could be heard from Loegres in response and you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Can we just go? Please?”

You felt the wagon begin to move again and looked up into the orange-hued sky. It seemed so peaceful. Laughter could be heard mixed in with the gossip. You watched two goose-like birds fly through the air, weaving about each other. You followed their movements until a loud crack sounded in the distance. Your senses were on high alert.

It immediately got the attention of the two men sitting with you. “Now! We need to go!” The rest of the town grew silent apart from the barking of dogs as your cart rolled off into the direction of HQ. You looked over to Levi. He was staring at what you knew was a large hand on the edge of the wall. You barely touched his hand and he looked around at you, battling an internal conflict within his head.

Loegres gave an abrupt “Hmph,” and led the horses to your destinations. You heard a loud crash followed by screams of terror in the distance. A few rocks were flung at either side of you, nearly hitting the wagon in the process. Levi almost turned but you grabbed his hand in yours, forcing him to stare wildly at you instead. 

“Please, don’t look.” Your voice was shaky and your hands were trembling as they held his. He sighed and gave them a light squeeze, reassuring you. Smiling at him half-heartedly, you turned to face forward again. The trip back to Headquarters went by a lot longer than it actually was.

~

Arriving back, you grabbed the medicine and informed the cadets there that you had brought supplies for the scouts. Loegres had begun to unload when three cadets went to help him. Turning abruptly, you took two crates of medicine to the hospital wing, followed by Levi carrying two more. You could feel the cold stare from Loegres as you turned the corner.

After dropping off the medicine to an ecstatic Hange, she and the five other nurses began to work on the goods given to them. “Thank you, kiddo. Hey, did you see it? Did it happen?”

You looked away and Levi punched the wall right behind her enough to crack it. “This isn’t the time, four-eyes! We’re leaving.” That was all the confirmation she needed. She looked at you and gave you a sympathetic look. Against her best wishes, she was almost hoping it wasn’t real.

~

“We sit here until we are ordered otherwise.” Erwin’s arms were crossed and a stern look was present after he told you what the plan was.

“That’s bullshit! We have to do something!” He sighed and began to tell you exactly what he had said to Levi just a little bit earlier. This man had you defeated at every angle. “This whole thing was a set-up in the beginning, wasn’t it? WASN’T IT?!” You slammed your hands against his desk much like the predecessor before you. His shoulders slumped, giving you the answer you were afraid of.

“I’d like to think not, but the timing is too uncanny. I’m going through all my contacts to find out what exactly is going on, but we can only pull at straws here. You need to calm down. An order should come in soon asking us to help in the evacuation attempts. Even so, you are to remain behind.”

You clenched your fists in anger. “And what does Commander Keith have to say about all of this?” Erwin stood up and turned away, placing his hands behind his back and watched the chaos from afar. “He’s no longer the commander. He’s relinquished his title after the events of today. You’re staring at your new commander.” He turned back around to study your reaction.

Opening and closing your hands, you put your fist against your heart in a salute. “Apologies, sir. Congratulations on your promotion. Despite how I feel at the moment, I know you’ll do the very best you can. You’re what we need. You’re what humanity needs.”

“Thank you, cadet. Me leaving the role of captain and assuming the duty of commander means a position is open. I’d like you to study under Mike for a while and learn from him. He’s an expert in the field of tactical warfare. If everything goes well, I believe you would make a suitable captain in my stead.”

You looked for any hint of deceit in his words. He was being serious even if you thought he was only trying to calm you down. “Sir! I appreciate the opportunity. Thank you!” You saluted him again. “Please, at least allow me to assist in evacuation efforts. I know the situation we’re in now and won’t be using my powers for fear of the safety of the scouts. I just…don’t want to be useless.” Your voice wavered, but you finished your statement and stared deep into the sea of blue.

“You and Levi are to remain here unless I ask for you. You’ve just gotten back from an exhausting day, after all.” He gestured to the door. You turned around and began to walk out with Levi behind you before Erwin called out to you. “Nightengale, you’ve been nothing but useful. Thanks to you, we have medicine we’d otherwise be without. We have a good stock of food and water, soap even. It’s enough to keep us going. Don’t go around thinking you’re useless. You’re not.”

“Thank you, sir. Please call on me when I’m needed.” Leaving, you heard Levi closing the door behind you. You began walking to your room and stopped before asking, “I know it's a little ridiculous, but tea later?” He nodded with a half smirk and went to wash the grime off his body. You entered your room to do the same.

~

You and Levi were quiet while sipping the tea you had just made. After an impossible silence, you stood up and walked behind your captain. “Something I can help you with?” You could hear the tiredness in his voice. Drawing your arms around his torso, you laid your head on his shoulder. He stiffened but didn't push you away.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m just looking for contact and I trust you more than anything or anyone else in the world. I don’t know how to feel. The wall is down. People are dying and there’s, yet again, nothing I can do. I have the means but I’m not strong enough to use my abilities. That, and if the wrong people see me, the entire scout regiment could get into trouble and I’ll be killed again. I’m so…weak.”

You wiped your tears away as you continued. “Bruno is a mess, Lorelei is a nervous wreck and Laura is MIA. I want to believe she’s alive and on her way back, but I really can’t be sure. We’ve lost so many friends, family and comrades, and for what?” Keith’s words echoed in your mind. “Nothing.” Levi stroked your arm as you wept silently on his shoulder.

“We’ll be called in soon. Just trust in Erwin right now. I can’t say if it’s the right or wrong thing. I’ve learned to trust my instincts and make my own decisions, but I can say that what he’s doing seems to be the best course of action. Pisses me the hell off but that’s how it is. Reasons like that are why he’s more suited to the task than someone like me.”

He was angry too. You could hear it in his voice. You knew after seeing his face in the wagon he wanted nothing more than to rip them all apart. He wasn’t the cruel, insensitive bastard everyone made him out to be. He was amazing.

“You’re…kind, Levi.” He stopped writing to look at you. You moved your hand up to gently touch his cheek. You two were now face to face as you gently stroked his cheek with your thumb in an effort to comfort him. You stared deep into his steel-hued eyes. “You’re probably the most caring person I’ve ever met.” He seemed to relax in your touch before slowly pulling away and looking back at what he was doing.

“Idiot.” You laughed for the first time that day. Your heart was beating quickly and your whole body felt warm. 

“Better watch out, Levi. I might be falling in love with you,” you teased. You felt him tense up a moment before he continued with his paperwork.

“You’ve got shitty taste in men, then.”

“Perhaps.” A small curl of his lips betrayed that icy facade he normally exuded. The scratching of quill to paper met your ears and you rested your head on his shoulder again. You felt closer to Levi and were happy. Your thoughts were interrupted by a rapping against his office door.

“Name and business.” You stood up and moved around his desk to sit in the chair in front of his desk. You cradled your tea to yourself and began to slowly sip at it again.

“Petra, sir regarding orders from Commander Smith.” Levi beckoned her to come in. Petra walked in, giving you a small smile before saluting Levi. “Commander Smith requests yours and Nightengale’s presence near Wall Rose. He wants you to aid in the evacuation efforts and cut down any titans that near the gate before they’re able to close it off.”

“About damn time. You heard her, Cadet. Looks like you won’t be sitting around after all. Let’s get moving.” You stood up, quickly finishing your tea and placed it on a coaster on his desk. 

“I’ll clean up when we get back.”

He gave you an approving nod. “Why didn’t Erwin give me these orders, relaying them to you instead?”

Petra smiled and saluted him. “Commander Erwin is already on his way to do what he can to help the people in the outlying districts. He left as soon as a messenger arrived.”

Levi grabbed his gear and strapped it to his body. You had already begun doing the same, snatching a case of blades and the two tanks you brought in earlier. “Ok, you’re to help the Garrison with the flow of traffic. Dismissed, Cadet.”

Petra left, but not without turning and giving you a quick wink. You blushed. After you finished getting ready, Levi looked you over and checked to make sure nothing was out of place. “You look good. Nothing seems out of place or weird. I need to grab another tank. This one seems to have a leak. I’ll meet you at the HQ entrance.”

~

“'Til then, a man apart from God. O wretched was I. And driven e’en as a plow by avarice. Now, thou behold’st, am I here punished for it. Punished by the justice of God.”

You soared between the buildings barely hearing the town crier as he prayed amidst the chaos, the sounds of screaming becoming your focus. You were supposed to remain close to the gate and cut down any titan nearing it. You would do your best to help the people escape to within Rose but you never let it out of your sight. Levi did the same on his end and he was never out of view for more than a minute.

“Where covetousness leads, thou sees’t bourne. Upon the penance of these writhing souls, the mountain holds no greater pain! As greed has drowned our love for every good, every right, so justice here doth chain. Tethered, captive, are; merged with the clay. And thus to remain so long as it pleases the Lord: fraught, fixed, earthen in heart and limb. What else may heav’nly grace do for sins as ours?”

You looked to your captain as you cut down another titan, keeping the gate open for now. He gave you a curt nod and went the other way, slicing the nape of three more. This mission was killing you. All you wanted was to kill every one of them. The men in the garrison were way out of practice and relied more on unconventional methods to take out the titans.

“For we lifted our eyes to heights bequeathed, and like the plou—” Either he was too far away or he was just killed. You shuddered having known it to be the latter. The scene below you was worse than you thought. Shiganshina was absolutely demolished. You knew the other outlying districts were probably in a similar state.

You landed back on top of the gate, watching for anymore titans coming in to slaughter the refugees. Your eyes landed on a blonde-haired man with two children walking just ahead of him. ‘Looks like the Garrison is good for more than just drinking, I see.’ You then noticed the young boy from earlier along with the same girl as before.

The look in his eyes told you a story you weren’t sure you wanted to know. Those once bright, turquoise pools were now dead, shocked even. The girl beside him looked almost out of place. Her eyes were somewhere far away. She reminded you of Levi a bit, but she also looked defeated. That isn’t something you’ve seen on your captain’s face, not that it hasn’t happened.

You went back to your task, cutting down another few titans getting closer to the gate. The screaming intensified as the citizens rushed to get through. A slew of titans was coming your way. But that’s not what caught your attention.

“Stop dragging your feet! Snap out of it! I need those cannons loaded!” The garrison was doing the best they could but you doubted cannon fire would pierce the armored beast that just walked into your vision. Even more so as you watched the cannonballs completely miss their targets.

“Captain! Abnormal! And it’s a problem!” Levi whipped around, disposing of another titan. He landed next to you atop the wall. “Tch!” The gate began to lower and Levi watched the armored titan approach. Something akin to intelligence flickered behind its eyes and that worried you.

“That armor could prove to be a problem. C’mon. We’re not equipped for this.” You began to fly through the air behind Levi and looked back to see the titan running for the closing gate.

The cannon blasts actually hit the titan, but just as Levi predicted, they had no effect.

“RETREAT! RETREAT! Shut the gate now! We’re being charged! Go, go, go!” The gate didn’t even get halfway down before the abnormal busted through. “Captain…” He spared you a quick glance and looked at the scene behind him before looking ahead again. “Eyes forward, Cadet.” That familiar burn in your eyes began to hammer at you again as they widened in shock.

Bodies of garrison soldiers were flung about. Cannons were launched as though they weighed nothing. The armored titan slowed itself down before releasing a stream of fire or hot air, you couldn’t tell which. You gasped. “Come on, Night.” Levi’s voice was laced with grief. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a long one, but I had so many requests before my hiatus that I combined two chapters together. I really wanted to interpret the events during the siege as you only ever got to see things from Eren's perspective but that scene after the mission failed was just so powerful! It had to be included. And, yes I did have to read through many times over lol! See everyone next time!


	17. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the aftermath of the onslaught, a search and rescue effort was made to find any missing scouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Aloha! These next two chapters took me awhile to do and were originally one huge chapter. I decided to separate the two because it made my eyes hurt reading and re-reading through all the lines of text. I really do make a lot of changes before I finally say "OK. I feel good posting this." Then I notice I still screwed up somewhere down the line, lol. Enjoy a bit of fluff between the two main protagonists!
> 
> ~~~I don't own Attack on Titan, it's characters, plot, subplot or anything else to make this sound somewhat different than what I normally say. You get the picture.~~~

**Chapter 15: _Search and Rescue_**

Upon your return to HQ, Levi went ahead to report to Erwin while you got cleaned up. The hot bath turned your fair skin to a light pink color. The smell of wild orchid and rose from your soaps wafted through your nose. It was a pleasant change from the stink of dried blood and entrails you rinsed off before soaking. You sank in until your nose was just above the water. Shutting your golden eyes, you thought about the day's events. Losing Laura and more than half of the scouting regiment in just a few hours hurt more than you’d like to admit and you had been trying so hard not to get attached. 

_‘Attached…right.’_ You opened your eyes and sat back, staring at the stone ceiling for what seemed like hours. You were more attached to a certain someone than you’d been to anyone in your life. Losing him could very well be your undoing and you didn’t know when he became so important in your life. For all you knew, he was always that special to you and you'd only just recognized that fact. Regardless, he was someone you'd more than likely give your life to save. “Levi…” Your eyes were half-lidded as you said his name softly, almost in a whisper.

Visions of hair the color of midnight flowed through your mind. Despite his cold exterior, it was so soft and felt like the finest of silks. Eyes the color of steel bore into your golden-hued ones making your breath catch in your throat. Your stomach knotted up and you suddenly wished Levi was with you. You remembered the feel of his arms holding you closely; how his breath felt right before his velvety lips claimed yours. You wanted to be close to your captain, again. You wondered if he felt the same way.

After everything that happened today, you couldn’t be so sure. It killed you to think about it. The way he handled you during the mission made you feel like you were just some kid to him. You were ashamed at how naïve you were, thinking you could just save everyone at the drop of a hat. Levi was the one who showed you the harsh reality of throwing caution to the wind.

A gentle breeze blew in from the small window currently open in the bathroom, reminding you how late it was. You shivered and with a heavy sigh, you began to wash your hair all the while humming a sad tune. Tears began to build behind your burning eyes and you fought them back. You needed to be stronger. Not crying wouldn’t make you strong, but disciplining yourself to kill your emotions when need be just might help. You wondered if you'd be capable of that anymore but had to try.

~

**Levi’s P.O.V.**

After escorting Nightengale to her room, Levi made his way down the hall to Erwin’s office. Knocking twice, he opened the door and let himself in. The place was such a mess, Levi had to fight the urge to start cleaning and organizing. His eyes swept from corner to corner and twitched in irritation. There sat the new commander in all his regal glory. His stomach churned at the thought.

“How did it go? Did she behave herself?” Erwin never looked up from what he was doing. He was currently going through reports on the incident, Levi surmised. _'Did she behave herself? Who do you think you are?'_ Humanity’s strongest coughed twice and stood in the doorframe, crossing his arms and leaning against the door in one of his signature poses. 

“It was hell. Fucking beasts came all at once forcing us into a retreat, but not before we saw the armored one. I don’t know if our blades can pierce into that thing or not." Levi's patience was already thin. "What’s worse was it acted like it was intelligent, just like the colossal. Everything was too perfect. It’s almost like they planned and coordinated an attack against us. I don’t like it.”

Erwin continued to read the reports scattered everywhere. “Hmm. It’s what I was thinking. The abnormals seem to have an almost human-like intelligence to them. These reports say much the same.” He leaned back with a heavy sigh and massaged his temple. “The capitol is in distress. It’s going to be difficult to feed everyone from here on. Thankfully, we have a decent reserve due to Nightengale’s quick thinking. I can only imagine what’ll happen from here on. We weren’t prepared for such an event.”

“Tch, I don’t know why they’re so surprised.” Levi glared at the new commander. “What the hell are we supposed to do, now?” Erwin laced his fingers beneath his chin and thought for a moment.

“I think it’s time we were no longer in the dark about everything. I knew from a young age that certain information was considered forbidden and it's high time we figured it out." Erwin sighed deeply and continued. “Unfortunately, we need to find a way to get that forbidden knowledge, no matter the cost. My father already paid the price for my foolishness, so we need to act with caution. If we’re going to bring change, we’ll have to operate differently from how we normally do things. And I believe Nightengale could prove to be invaluable in that respect.”

Levi gave Erwin a harsh glare; a warning. “That brat can’t even control her own emotions and she has limited use of her abilities. We’re not even sure how they work or what they do.” He scoffed. “I’d still like to know why you want her to be a squad leader in the first place. Sure, she's an excellent fighter. Hell, if it weren't for my reaction time, she may even be just as good as I am. But if she loses her cool like she did the other day, her team will pay for it."

“We need to nurture her abilities and learn how to increase their effectiveness without putting her in any more immediate harm.” Erwin furrowed his brow in determination and answered Levi’s glare with one of his own. “We’ve only just barely scratched the surface. Don’t you want to know what she’s capable of?”

Levi pushed himself off the wall and slammed his hands on Erwin’s desk. “Erwin, I swear to whatever fucking god you believe in, if you put her in anymore needless danger, I’ll break every damned bone in that puffed-up body of yours.” Levi’s eyes burned with an anger he hadn’t felt in years.

“And here you are telling me your subordinate has no right to be a leader if she can’t control her emotions. Look at yourself. You lose control and become a rabid beast whenever she’s involved. It’s as if I’m looking at the Levi I met in the underground all those years ago. Rash, stubborn…incompetent.” He didn’t blink once as he spat out the last of his words.

"We're not here to discuss myself or my petty, fucking emotions." Levi stood up and walked to the door, his usual stoic look already having returned. “Do what you want. Just don’t put her in any more danger than she’s already in and if she says no, that’s that. The answer is no.” Turning the handle, Levi slammed the door behind him as he exited Erwin’s office.

~

Levi took a quick shower to wash the blood, dirt, and grime off and made his way to Nightengale’s room. His heart froze when he looked at her door. He knocked and waited, but didn’t get an answer. He tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. Sighing, he pulled the key from his pocket and walked in. Her lantern was on, but the she wasn’t in her bed.

Levi looked around and noticed a dim glow from inside the bathroom. _‘Could she seriously still be bathing?’_ He walked up to the door and was about to knock before he heard her soft voice. “Levi…” He tensed and his heart began to flutter. _‘What is she doing in there?’_

Lowering his hand, he listened a while longer. He felt like a pervert but after a few moments, his conscience was cleared. He heard her begin to hum a somber melody and start washing. He sighed quietly and turned around to sit on her bed. After a while, he heard her get up and step out of the tub as it began to drain. He laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Eventually, she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. “Oh, you scared me.” Levi just gave her a bored look. Her wet hair clung to her back and sides. It looked more auburn than red and felt familiar. His gut twisted with the thought and he moved his eyes to meet her own. He continued to stare at her as she sputtered, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry, you don’t normally come to my room unless I’m late or something. Let me get dressed and I’ll make us some tea.” Grabbing some clothes, she walked back into the bathroom to get changed. When she was done, she walked back out and gave Levi a sad smile. “I’ll go ahead and prepare the tea. I think we could really use it, haha.” Her voice was almost empty.

As she walked past him, Levi sat up and grabbed her by the wrist. “Forget the damn tea.” Pulling her down, she made a startled noise before she fell into his chest, catching herself on his shoulders. “Levi!” She looked right up at him and was visibly startled. He had the most troubled expression she’d ever seen. He looked almost vulnerable.

Levi clutched her to him and buried his head in the crook of her neck. “Can we…just stay like this for awhile?” His words cut through her like a hot knife through butter. Nightengale dug her fingernails into his shoulder and moved herself a bit so she was sitting in his lap with her legs around his waist. They sat like that awhile, lost in each other’s embrace. For a time, neither of them dared to break that silence. It was safe.

Levi began running his hand up and down her back while she brushed her thumbs against him in a soothing motion. Nightengale was the first to speak. “I…I don’t want to lose you, Levi. I almost lost it when we had to leave Laura behind. I don’t know what I’ll do if I were to ever lose you.” She sounded hurt and frightened. Levi closed his eyes and kissed her neck softly. She tensed but relaxed in his grip almost immediately.

“Don’t worry about me. You know how capable I am. I’m not losing my life to one of those monsters.” He shook his head lightly against her before leaning back to look at her. She smiled and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“I also know how big your heart is. You act cold, but you really care more than anyone I know. I’m afraid that’ll get you hurt or killed. It truly terrifies me.” He was almost surprised before he remembered exactly who he was talking to. Of course she’d think that. She can see exactly what his heart is feeling even if she doesn’t realize it.

“I wouldn’t put a comrade…” He paused. “…or a friend before my own life.” His eyes were stern and let her know he wasn’t lying. From the look in her eyes, he could tell he got his point across. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or disturbed at that moment.

She seemed to have become more at ease. Her shoulders relaxed a bit. “I just wish there was more I could do.” She sounded sad. “I don’t know how useful I can be if I can’t control myself. It isn’t as if I came with a manual. I’m so…weak. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Erwin’s words rang in his ears again. _‘Don’t you want to know what she’s capable of?’_ He already knew what she could do, even if she didn’t. He’d seen it multiple times in his own dreams whenever he’d actually gotten any sleep. He wouldn’t let that happen. Not ever. It terrified him more than the titans ever could. 

“Don’t you dare die.” His eyes were serious. Chuckling softly, Nightengale brushed her thumbs across his face and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “I don’t plan on it. I’ll certainly do my best.” She smiled at Levi with a warmth hidden deep in the sunset behind her eyes.

Satisfied, Levi laid down, bringing her with him. “I’m staying over tonight. I don’t want anyone to bug me for a while. It’s been…one _hell_ of a nightmare.” She gave Levi a sympathetic look before responding.

“Hey, at least you only had to go through it once. I only wished I was wrong about everything." She looked up at him with a lazy smile. "I don’t want to be alone tonight anyways.” She lifted the blankets over the two of them and snuggled against her captain. "I feel so safe when I'm near you. Why is that?"

"Because I'm a bad-ass?" She punched him playfully.

~

After the fall of Shiganshina, the weeks that followed were full of despair. When the refugees from the outlying districts had retreated within Wall Rose, the demand for food was high. The food that was secured moments before the disaster was distributed among the populace. You knew it wouldn't be enough but it was a start. You knew the merchants would hike the prices and the nobles would hoard the resources. Despite your efforts, famine was soon spreading rapidly through the entire area.

In an effort to bring in more food, more desperate attempts were made. Like everything that came from up top however, it wasn’t what it seemed. A guise of farming and hunting was just another way to cull a percentage of people. After all, there wasn’t enough to go around. Children lost their parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles, becoming orphans in the process. Couples were ripped apart.

The absolute worst for you was when people volunteered, knowing full-well what would happen. It ate at you. You had lost one-third of your country in just a few hours. Roughly twenty-percent of the surviving population was wiped out. The desire to save humanity had never wavered before the events of that day. You were disgusted with what you had seen. You couldn’t be sure if the nobility planned for everything, but you wouldn’t put it past them. What you did know was the scouts were set up to be massacred.

You were suspicious that the higher-ranking nobles had wanted to eliminate the entire sect, but for some reason, the scouts were supported by the royal family. It made no sense! Still, it didn’t sit well with how the events had played out. Whether it was their intent or not, humanity is ultimately what suffered, not just the survey corp.

A week following the events of Shiganshina, you were placed under the tutelage of Mike Zacharias. Erwin wasn’t joking. Mike was exceptional when it came to changing the tide of battle and it had nothing to do with that nose of his. You almost felt like he was a better teacher than Erwin when it came to strategy and tactics. Maybe it was just easier to learn from him because you shared the desire to protect your entire group.

You would still train with Levi’s squad but were made aware that when everything had settled, you'd be shadowing Mike to see how he did things. After learning the basics of the five laws, you began to see the qualities in each of the squad leaders. It was hard work but there were a select few who were naturally gifted.

Levi was one of them. He unknowingly employed the moral law and commander aspects. It's who he was. His squad respected the hell out of him and would lay down life and limb. They trusted him and so do you. He actively enforced discipline and always planned ahead. He took the weather, timing and terrain into account before he ever made a move, and he did it all within a few seconds. He wasn’t stupid by any means. He was amazing.

~

Nearly a month after the wall was breached, the survey corp. mounted an expedition in an attempt to locate any survivors. It was the soonest it could be done considering everything that happened. Erwin was only able to procure the funds for a small group of elite members. Really, it was probably better this way. Hopefully, you’d find Laura, but ever since you had retreated, you couldn’t be sure if she was okay or not. Normally, you’d just know. It was alarming.

“Alright, soldiers! It’s been a long time coming, but we’re finally going back for our comrades! Even if we don’t manage to find any survivors, let’s at least try to bring them back for a proper send-off.” Everyone was already in formation clutching their fists to their hearts as a resounding “SIR!” could be heard. Lorelei was next to you on her horse. She was determined to find Laura, no matter the cost.

Your horse's gallop was a loud drum in your ear as you set off under the sunny skies. Not a cloud was in sight and the weather had been decent, albeit cold, the last few days. The chill bit into your sleeve as you rode on. It worried you to think of Laura in her lighter wear.

 _‘Please, let us find her. Please.’_ You had a determined glint in your eye that didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. He would move just enough to ensure you were still there before turning back around. You knew you were being watched closely. Last time, your stupidity nearly got you killed and it still bothered you. Needless to say, you were determined to keep a cool head. _'Calm down. She's fine.'_

Flares were going off alerting everyone titans were being spotted. So far, they had been dealt with rather easily. “Titan spotted ahead and to the left!” Lorelei’s voice echoed and you heard the flare gun go off. She wasn't messing around. You knew you would never regret making her a Valkyrie, even if she did resent you occasionally. 

“Take it and return to formation.” Levi’s cold gaze penetrated through you like ice, his voice holding no emotion. It was a test, not of skill but resolve. You nodded and shot off to the left. You made short work of the titan in question. Landing on a tree, you shot your flare gun to let him know there were more and went in to kill the 7-meter and two 5-meter class titans. 

The air rushed past your whirling form and you dug deep into the napes of your prey. After finishing the last one off, you felt a faint beat and staggered. It was like the blood beginning to rush into your head. You could feel a pulsation and looked back in the direction you had seen the titans coming from. Focusing, you barely managed to hear a faint heartbeat. The more you focused, the more the pressure around you grew with each pulse. 

You immediately knew why you felt that way. It practically screamed at you. _'L_ _aura…'_ You wanted to go off and get to her immediately but you knew what would happen. You couldn’t be sure how many more titans were that way either, so like a good little cadet, you flew through the trees back to where your squad should be. It didn't take very long. You made sure not to venture too far when clearing the path for the squad.

Seeing Luca, you dropped down and landed back on him beside your captain. His voice was flat and devoid of any emotion. “Take care of it?” He glanced quickly at you as you nodded. 

“Captain, we need to go back in that direction.” Your chest was burning.

“Not gonna happen. We haven’t made it to the site, yet.”

“Laura is over there!” You heard Lorelei gasp and Levi quickly turned to meet your determined eyes. “Captain, she’s alive, but just barely. I can feel it. There's a chance there are other survivors in that direction, too.” He narrowed his gaze as if questioning what you were saying. You hardened your stare. “Please, just trust me.”

“Tch, dammit I guess we’re breaking formation then. Gunther!” His flare gun boomed and indicated a change in formation. He added in a chilly voice, “She’d better be there, Cadet.” You nodded and mouthed a thank you before he faced ahead, but not before you saw his eyes soften.

Thankfully, you didn’t encounter near as many as you saw the last time you were there. You’d killed roughly eleven titans on your own with a few assists. Lorelei was hot on your tail. She darted from tree to tree and cut down any titan she saw. As you continued to move forward, you were becoming more aware of Laura’s position. It wasn't long before you were zipping in a more concrete direction.

 _‘Shit, she’s not doing too good. How long has it been? A month? She only brought a week’s worth of rations!’_ The trees around you were much taller than the ones you passed. The heavy undergrowth beneath a thin layer of frost was making it difficult to navigate on horseback, so you left them in a shrouded glen you had passed. You were all flying between trees using the ODMG.

Levi swung around and propelled himself up higher before dropping and taking a chunk out of his fifteenth titan. You whistled and continued on after winking in his direction. The last few were taken care of by Eld and Oluo. Petra shot an anchor into the tree ahead and caught up to you. 

“Not bad, rookie! You’re getting up there in kills. I expect nothing less from you. So, which way is our wayward fairy?” You spared her a quick smile and pointed ahead and to the right a bit. 

“She’s not doing too good. I think she may have reached her limit. We need to hurry!” 

Petra smiled and gave you the thumbs up. “Hey, don’t worry. She’s lasted this long! We’re gonna make it. You’ll have to show me how you track people like that, later.” She broke out in a huge grin and spun around to deal with the 10-meter coming your way, flapping its arms like a chicken about to take off. 

‘That is a thought.’ You grinned and continued to shoot forward.

Petra and Lorelei managed to tag-team it by the time you turned the bend and saw a number of titans clamoring against a huge tree. Looking up, you saw the green fabric of a tattered scout’s cloak and a boot swung over. “Laura!” You shot ahead like a bullet and weaved between the greedy hands, severing them for good measure, before lopping a head clean off one of the titans. You anchored into the heel of another and sliced your way up its body, digging into the back of its neck. 

You could hear the sounds of gas before the cry of your captain met your ear. Using the trunk of the tree, you veered left and dove between the shoulder blades of another titan, taking a chunk of flesh from the back of its nape. Levi cut down two more before the rest of the group finished off the remaining titans. 

Not bothering to spare them a glance, you rushed up the tree and landed on the branch you saw the boot dangling from. Your eyes watered and you began to walk towards the broken girl in front of you. Her lips were so dry, they were cracked and laced with dried blood. Her skin was a snowy white and her fingertips were beginning to dull. Your heart was heavy. She was usually so energetic but seeing her like that, she almost looked dead. “Laura…”

Something flew past you in an instant. A flash of blonde was all you saw before Lorelei landed and ran to her sister in arms. “Laura!” Lorelei scooped her up and began to hold her tightly, crying uncontrollably. You smiled sadly and walked up to meet them, embracing the two girls. _‘That’s right. She’s right here, alive.'_

Laura seemed to wake up, her chapped lips trembling and fingers shaky. “Lori?” She blinked and her eyes wildly darted around before they settled on you with a squint. “Night…” Her eyes turned a nasty shade of red, but no tears began to fall. “Nigh-nigh! Nigh-nigh!” She nuzzled into your chest crying your name over and over again like some little kid. You made shushing sounds and stroked her brittle hair in an effort to calm her down.

“It’s going to be okay. I’m sorry it took so long, but we’re here. We made it. Thank God...” She kept crying, but you were worried about the fact she had no tears. You knew she was dangerously dehydrated and emaciated so you offered your canteen and a ration which she greedily gobbled up. Levi landed on the branch and sheathed his blade before striding up to you. You knew the scene disgusted him, but he managed to act normally and rationally.

“You can all have your moment later. We gotta go.” He looked at you with stern eyes and you nodded up at him.

“He’s right. We need to regroup. Laura, do you know if anyone else survived?” She finished the entire canister of water and gasped loudly for air before answering you. Her voice was raspy and a rattling could be heard with each cough.

“There's a small group of us in the area. They moved North to procure some resources last night and should be coming back soon. A token group headed back to survey the area but we haven't heard or seen anything of them for a couple weeks. We were able to salvage some blades and gas tanks, but we’re running low. We’re trying to conserve our resources, but there’s only so much you can do out here.” She tried getting up, but her legs were either asleep or too frail. Lorelei grabbed her and swung her arm over her shoulder. 

“I’ll take her back and she can ride with me.” You nodded at the blonde.

“Take care of her.” Lorelei gave you a reassuring smile and flew off with a squealing Laura.

~

Upon returning to the horses, you were able to find the last two soldiers. Two. They were the only three to your knowledge who managed to survive, but it was three more than you thought you’d get back. Thankfully, they only had one titan chasing them around and were able to take care of it before you reached them. It made you feel more proud to be in the corps. Levi took care of the wanderers easily and you all made your ways back to the rest of the group at the checkpoint.

Hange waved you in and told you even more good news. One more survivor was found crumpled beneath fallen scouts in an abandoned house. You were rather impressed with him. _‘Four survived, then. Good. We made it in time to save at least a few people.’_ You sat down on a ledge of one of the trees. You felt it shake before the captain plopped down next to you, overlooking the groups.

“You’re fucking fantastic, you know that?” You looked up at your captain, questioning what he meant. “Idiot. Take the damn compliment.” He punched your side lightly. “We leave in five.” It took you a moment to realize what he meant before smiling and saluting him. When you finally got home, Erwin was able to receive some good news for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We were able to recover at least a few survivors! Brownie points to whoever knows the significance of the expedition that got massacred. Well, onto the next one!
> 
> ~XOXO, Nightengale


	18. Breaking a Little Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 years since the fall of Shiganshina. How are our protagonists doing? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took a little longer than I intended. As I commented, I've injured myself kinda badly lol. My cat was going through her night crazies and she ran under me before I laid down. So, I tried to avoid her last second and wound up tripping over her instead. I fell foot first into the leg of the bed frame and the force of the impact literally busted up my pinkie toe. Suffice it to say, it's broken and I had to get 7 stitches to mend it back to my foot. Cats, man...always trying to kill us. Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~I don't own Attack on Titan or it's characters.~~~

**Chapter 16: _Breaking a Little Ice_**

**2 Years later:**

“Ugh, this place is ridiculously hot. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it. Something about if you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen?” You shot Levi a smirk and nudged his arm with your elbow. You were excited and simply couldn’t help being giddy, even if it did make you look the fool. When you’d finally passed the mock exam both Erwin and Zacharias had given, your paperwork for squad leader was processed and approved. For the next two months, you’d be scouting potential recruits. Where better than the trainee corps?

Levi just rolled his eyes and glared at you. Erwin chuckled. “One has to wonder how you were able to make it through your training. It was in a similar location, yes?” You crossed your arms behind your back and sped up to the commander’s side. Since you’d been training with both he and Mike, you came to respect them and developed something akin to a friendship as a result. Erwin still bugged you from time to time, but it was easier to swallow your pride and accept his orders.

Cocking your head to the side, you winked. “Simple. I’m disciplined.” You smiled and kept walking beside the commander, your nose in the air. Hearing a snicker, you glanced back at the captains behind you. Mike was trying his best not to laugh, but Hange already blew it. “Hahahaha! Oh, disciplined. That’s hilarious. Levi, didn’t you say something about her beating the tar out of the guy who was in charge of her class?”

Your eye twitched in annoyance and you puffed out your cheeks like a child. “That was different. And I punished myself for it, thank you.”

Mike chuckled giving the air a sniff. Ruffling your hair, “Yeah, yeah it checks out. So, what did the unfortunate guy say to piss you off so much you had to beat him up in front of his own class on the first day?” Levi glanced your way with a smirk before looking back over the sandy training fields littered with potential recruits.

“He said I was too pretty to waste and I should be home popping out kids and tending to the family.”

Levi hid his smile well, but it was obvious to you when he turned his head. Mike sighed and held a small smile of his own as he responded. "Yeah, that would do it. I don't see you as the type to do the dishes and make dinner for the man of the house. No offense. I prefer the Nightengale in front of me to be honest." He gave you a sympathetic smile but Hange seemed to be having a hoot over it.

“Oh, that’s hilarious! Nightengale popping out some kids. Pfft!” Her hysterical laughter echoed around the canyon. “Oh, next she’ll be baking sweets to sell at shorty’s tea shop. Ooh! We’ll call it Short and Sweet! BAHAHAHAHAHA!” Levi punched her in the back of the head and glared daggers at her. Unfortunately, even Erwin couldn’t suppress the snort that left his mouth. _‘Traitor!’_

Coughing twice, Mike looked around nervously at your reddened face. “Well, he was certainly right about the pretty part. Still, I wouldn’t want you anywhere else. If you ask me, it’d be a waste for you to be anywhere but the scouts.” He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled again.

Levi stiffened for a moment and averted his gaze, crossing his arms as he continued to follow behind everyone. You barely noticed as you beamed at Mike. “Thank you. I really feel more at ease here than with anyone else. I’m happy to call the scouting legion my home.” You blushed in embarrassment and placed your hand over your heart.

“We’re happy to have you.” Erwin looked sincere as he smiled at you, almost making you forgive his blunder from just a moment ago. Almost... “Well, we’ve arrived. Shall we go to meet the commandant?” You felt a chill run up your spine and visibly shivered at the thought of seeing that old geezer again. If he said anything, you wouldn’t hesitate to knock him on his butt, for old times' sake.

“What’s wrong?” You noted a hint of mischief in Levi's voice; a dark look blanketed the upper portion of his face while he grinned evilly. “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts, seeing your old instructor and all.” He held a smug-looking smirk while he teased you. You opted to ignore him, instead.

“No, no just got a chill is all. Someone must be walking over my grave.” You kept moving forward before you heard a small laugh from the blonde next to you. Erwin gave you a sympathetic smile. You had gotten to where the recruits were lining up awaiting their new commander. “You think General Dickbag will piss his pants when he sees me? It’s certainly been awhile and I'd like to think I made a lasting impression.” A tumbleweed rolled across the barren landscape, just barely catching your eye.

“Now, now. You know better than to disrespect your superiors. But I think you’ll be surprised to know he won’t be leading the recruits anymore.” Erwin caught your attention. He wouldn't budge when you poked him for answers. You were deep in thought so when the door to the small cabin opened and a familiar figure stepped into the blazing sun, you couldn’t keep the cheshire grin from spreading on your face.

He stalked his way up the row of cadets, a menacing aura surrounding him. “Hey, Mop-Top!” The blonde in question saluted with his fist to his heart. “Sir!”

“What do they call you, maggot?” It had been too long since you’d seen Former Commander Keith Shadis. You watched from your perch atop the cliff as he worked his magic in breaking the ice.

“Armin Arlelt from Shiganshina, Sir!” Levi stood next to you while you swung your feet back and forth. You knew what the poor boy had gone through and could only imagine what happened in the years which followed.

“Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?” You snorted. It was nice to see him with a little more life in him here. He was always so serious, but was probably the most blunt person you knew. How you missed him.

“It was my grandfather, Sir!”

“Cadet Arlelt! Why is a runt like you here?” Keith bent to his level, his face mere inches from the blonde.

Armin’s voice rose an octave and shook with anxiety. “To help humanity overcome the titans!”

“That is delightful to hear! You’re gonna be a great light snack for ‘em. Row three, about face, runt!” He grabbed his head and turned Armin to face the next row. He seemed to be having fun.

Walking up to another blonde, he asked, “What do you call yourself?”

“Sir. My name is Thomas Wagner! I’m from the Trost district!” He looked up, just barely avoiding eye contact with the lion in front of him. You noticed from the corner of your eye a familiar older general with a younger man walking and chatting. _‘Sargeant Dickbag?’_ You assumed from the way they were studying Shadis and the cadets that the younger gentleman was an intern of sorts.

“I can’t hear you!” Keith’s voice startled the man and he began to repeat in a louder voice what he had just stated. The two were close enough you could begin to make out what they were saying.

“The man is a master when it comes to fresh-face recruits.” That was definitely his voice. At least he didn’t sound so creepy as when he was harassing you.

“That takes me back…” You hummed and ignored them, figuring General Dickbag must’ve been retiring. Instead, you returned your attention to the show in front of you.

Shadis had abandoned the now trembling recruit and was interrogating a younger girl from the Karaness district. “Is a pathetic worm like you the best Karaness has to offer?”

She gulped. “Sir! I’m afraid that’s the case, sir!” She must've been really nervous to screech like that. You wouldn't be surprised if your ears started bleeding.

You leaned your head with a small sigh against Levi’s leg. He arched his brow at you and gave an exasperated sigh of his own. You could picture him rolling his eyes and shaking his head with a look of pure boredom. He was just too predictable. Keith was walking between rows and passed by a group of young recruits. You immediately took notice of a boy with turquoise eyes.

“Hey, Levi.” You tugged at his boot. “I recognize that kid.” Levi grunted in response. You phased your vision and took a deeper look. He was brimming with energy, but you couldn't shake the feeling of excitement...or was that fear? It didn't matter. You knew he had a lot to offer. “I want him.” Again, Levi stiffened and you barely heard him almost choke, faking a cough instead.

Erwin looked down at you, cocking an eyebrow. “Already? Why? You know you’ll have to wait and see if he joins our legion first.” Levi cleared his throat and returned to his original position.

You smiled and shook your head, bringing one knee to your chest. “Oh, he will. I think that’s exactly why he’s here. He’s a wild card brimming with possibilities. Unfortunately, I don’t think he’ll end up with me. Still, first impressions, right?” You heard Erwin hum. He put a hand to his chin in thought.

“What do we have over here?” Keith had his hands on his hips and was glaring at another recruit who introduced himself as Jean Kirschtein. “And why are you here, cadet?”

He looked stunned a moment before hesitantly answering. “To join the Military Police, sir. The best of the best.” The air grew thick and you scoffed at his response. “What a total shit head. Best my ass.” You smiled at Levi’s remark, earning a rare smile and continued to observe.

Keith smirked. “That’s nice. You want to live in the interior, do ya?” A scary look had formed in the corner of Shadis’s eyes as the recruit answered yes. Your mouth opened in a huge smile watching Keith head-butt the fool, knocking him to his knees. “No one told you to sit, recruit!” Levi watched with a smug grin of satisfaction on his face. “If you can’t handle this, Kirschtein then forget about joining the Military Police!”

“Pfft!” Hange had to control herself so she wouldn’t burst into laughter. Mike elbowed her. She muttered a sorry and her eyes were back on the trainees. Erwin face palmed himself and shook his head. Keith was obviously pissed and you felt sorry for anyone who was in his way when he was like that.

“What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?!”

“Marco Bodt at your service, sir from Jinae, south side of wall Rose. I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in service to the king!” His face was sweaty, but he wore a stupid grin. _'Wow, how noble,'_ you thought sarcastically. _'At least he didn’t say he wanted to live comfortably like that horse-faced idiot.'_

Shadis lowered his voice. “Well then. That makes you an idealistic fool. And a rube.” You giggled low enough to not be noticed by anyone other than the three beside you. _'A rube…'_ You snickered. “You want the truth?” He leaned in close enough to be uncomfortable, the sun cast a menacing shadow over him. “The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as Titan fodder.”

Marco simply stood stunned when the Commandant left him. “Hey Cue-ball. You’re up next!”

“Oh, me?” He placed his left fist over his chest. Hange leaned forward and looked on, her grin was spread from ear to ear. “Sir! Conny Springer from Ragako Village, sir!”

“Ooh, this is gonna be good!” Hange was practically drooling. You watched on with wide-eyes alongside the brunette. Keith grabbed the recruit’s head and lifted him up with both hands. The rest of the people nearby shot startled looks his way.

“You have it backwards, Conny Springer. That was the first thing you were taught.” You could just barely make out the sounds of struggling from the young cadet. “This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people! Is your heart on your right side?!” You swear he was about to bust a nerve.

Looking past him, you nudged Hange whispering, “Oh my god. Hange! She’s eating something!” You pointed in the direction of a brunette clutching what looked like a potato. She put her hand above her eyes to shield herself from the sun and leaned forward. “Ooh! You’re right!” The Commandant seemed to notice a particularly loud munch and stared at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.

You were all silent, but watched on with smiles on your faces. Levi watched from the corner of his eye with an amused expression. He wasn't about to miss the show of the century. Dropping the poor boy, Shadis finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“Hey, you there. What do you think you’re doing?” The girl looked around as if she wasn’t the one being questioned and took another bite from her food. Leaning over her, he yelled in a loud, booming voice, “YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!” 

Taking a big gulp, she clutched the starchy goodness to her heart. “Sasha Braus from Dauper village, at your service.” She had a determined gaze and was seemingly unfazed by the Commandant’s outburst towards her. “Reporting for duty, Sir!”

“Sasha Braus, huh? And what is that you’re clutching in your right hand?”

“A steamed potato! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten. Sir!” You barely contained your laughter. You felt a sharp pain in the side of your head. “Ow…” Looking next to you, Levi’s face was inches from your own, a dull look adorning his handsome features. His fingers hung there before dropping to his side. He shook his head and stood back up watching the scene below. You turned your head and continued to look on.

“The theft, I understand. But here? Why eat it here of all places?” Sasha merely looked ahead.

“It looked quite delicious. And it was getting cold. So I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir.” 

Your grin resurfaced and you chuckled lightly, the pain in the side of your head a reminder to be more quiet. _‘Oh, man this is pure gold! This girl is hilarious!’_

The wind blew crumbled leaves and dirt by. Keith seemed to still be in slight shock, but you could tell he was getting more and more annoyed. The pulsating nerve was a dead giveaway. “Why? I can’t comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?”

The girl looked confused and struggled to find her words. “Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I’m surprised you don’t know sir.” You held in the fits of laughter threatening to spill out. Hange’s face was turning blue and you even heard Erwin chuckle softly. Levi’s eye twitched in annoyance.

You whispered a small prayer. “Please, Lord. Let her join my squad in the survey corp. I love this girl.” It was Mike’s turn to snort a few times before coughing twice. Erwin smiled down at you warmly.

The silence aside from the sounds of the wind whipping by seemed to unsettle the girl. She shivered with a nervous laugh before breaking the potato in an uneven half. Looking at the food in her hands with a hard glare, she sighed and handed the smaller piece to Shadis. “Here sir. Have half.”

Keith made a grunt of disbelief but took the half she offered. “Have half? Really?” Sasha just smiled a goofy grin. 

That’s all it took. Hange lost it. Levi was quick to cover her mouth and pulled on her collar tight enough to restrict air flow. When she finally calmed down enough to quit flailing about, Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. He dropped her to the floor and she gasped for breath. “Levi! You could’ve killed me, you shrimp bastard!” 

You stood up and dusted your pants off. Levi merely cleaned his hands with a cloth from his pocket and shot Hange a death glare. “Learn how to keep your filthy mouth shut and you won’t have to worry about a simple thing like breathing.” His eyes were wide and a shadow cast itself just right on his face enough to make it look frightening.

Erwin leaned his head to the side. “Well, all that aside, I believe we should be on our way to the office. I’m sure Commandant Shadis would love to see how everyone is doing.”

~

After entering the small office, you were met by the dark stare of your former commander. Papers were strewn about his desk. “Never a dull moment, eh Commandant Shadis?” He huffed at Erwin and signed a few of the papers.

“Nice to see you, too Erwin. So, you here to check out the sorry lot out there?” He hummed and nodded before taking a seat motioning for you to sit in the chair next to him. Levi stood behind you. Hange and Mike were next to him.

“You remember Nightengale? She’s been promoted to Squad Leader and if all goes well, she’ll become a captain. She's still a little green, but I haven't a doubt in my mind she'll excel.” Keith set his pen down and looked at you. You smiled and greeted him. “It’s nice to see you again.” Closing his eyes, he sighed and set the pen he was using down. He opted to lace his fingers beneath his chin and fixed you with a hard glare.

“I got quite an interesting story from the last commandant about a young red-head he had the misfortune of pissing off. You don't see too many people with color that scarlet.” You gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of your head. Shadis simply smiled and leaned back with his hands on the back of his head.

“How long’s it been? Two years, give or take? Glad to see you’re still alive, Cadet. How could I forget about you? You were a hard worker and your combat ability was second only to Corporal Levi. Haven’t gotten rusty, have ya?” You tilted your head to the side.

“It’s my pleasure to continue to train with Captain Levi every day, sir!” He nodded and looked up at Levi with a knowing glance. He stood up and clasped his hands behind his back, turning to watch the troop outside.

“Good to know. So, you’re scouting for new recruits, eh? Sad bunch out there. I’m afraid I got all the duds this year.” You crossed your arms and legs simply smiling at him.

“I’m sure there were at least a few gems.” You had a glint in your eye that didn't go unnoticed by your former leader. Keith hummed and the room was silent for a few moments.

Erwin rose from his seat. “Well, we should get going. We’ll see you at dinner, I hope? It'll be nice to catch up. We just wanted to let you know we were here. We’ll be gone in two-month’s time.”

Shadis chuckled. “Oh, I could hear you lot a mile away. I knew you were there. Zoe, you’re as loud as ever.” A blush rose up her neck and she scratched her chin, suddenly avoiding all eye contact. “Heheheh…”

“Apologies. We’ll be more diligent in the future. It looks like you’re busy, so we’ll go.” Erwin shook Keith’s hand and you all saluted before filing out.

~

“Yeah, okay? I saw the big guy.” You passed by a group of cadets as they all gasped in disbelief. Ignoring them, you brought your tray with two cups of steaming tea and sat down beside your captain.

“Dinner is served!” You began to separate the food on your tray and laid it out with his tea. With an apologetic look and a cocky grin, you began. “Unfortunately, all the potatoes seem to have gone missing.” Hange spit out her tea sludge and couldn’t keep from laughing, banging her fist on the table in the process. “Here we have the finest gruel in all the land, one biscuit - hardened delicately by nature, a small side of green shoe laces and a piping hot cup of black tea, Levi-style! Bon appetit!” You held your hand in a gesturing motion.

Levi merely stared at you blankly and set down the paper he was reading. “How is it you’re always able to take something bad and make it worse?” Poking his biscuit, his eyes widened a fraction before he glared at his food. “Actually, I think you may have been spot on. Disgusting.” 

You giggled and sat next to him. “What can we do? That's just how things are now. Dip it into the mystery soup and it’ll be fine. I promise the tea is good. I brought my own leaves and steeped them just the way you like, Captain.” Upon hearing your words, he brought the tea to his lips taking a delicate sip.

“Not bad.” A look of satisfaction passed over his features before he went back to reading his paper. It really was all the thanks you needed. You smiled and began to eat your…food? Whatever it was.

“Well, Hange and I will be off in the morning. When you’ve arrived, please gather enough supplies for a week’s worth of travel. We’ll be going on a scouting mission in two-month’s time.” Levi remained silent and you nodded at Erwin. 

“Uh, Commander I’d still like to try to capture a titan or two while we’re out. I’d like to opt for the route we used last time securing supplies.”

Levi looked pissed and stared straight at Hange. “I’m not putting Nightengale _**or**_ any of my soldiers in that situation. We’re taking the secured route. It’s longer but poses little risk to our men. We can’t afford any more losses trying to get you one of those walking meat sacks.” You offered her a sympathetic smile.

“We’ll go over everything when we return. You’ll have a few days before we leave so we can all discuss it then.” Erwin stood up. “I’ll see you all in two-month’s time. Have a good night.”

You all waved Erwin off and you gathered your things. “I’m gonna take an early night, myself. Good night, everyone.” Levi stuck his empty bowl and untouched biscuit on the tray, brushing your fingers with his thumb for a second before going back to reading. “Don’t stay up too late, captain.” You blushed as you turned around to empty your tray.

~

**Levi’s P.O.V.**

“C’mon shorty. Don’t be such a meanie. We need specimens to experiment on or we won’t know all we can!”

“I said no and I meant it. It’s not worth the lives of our fallen soldiers so just drop it shitty glasses.” He was getting really irritated at this point. 

“Hey, let’s calm down yeah? We’ll all talk about it back at HQ. Anyways…” Mike turned to face Levi with an amused expression. Levi simply glared at the behemoth. “You and Night get along pretty well. She told me a lot about how strict you were, but she also mentioned she thought you were the sweetest person she knew.”

Hange began howling with laughter. “Oh, man. Shorty, sweet? That’s precious!” 

Levi’s irritation was beginning to turn into anger. “I’m not sweet. I was harder on her than anyone else. And we don’t get along. She acts like such a pain in the ass.”

Mike sniffed the air and smirked at Levi. “Smells like a lie to me, but you wanna know what else I smelled?” He leaned in and spoke lowly. “Every time we would be training together, I could smell you all over her.” Levi glared at him with the intensity of the sun. He never did get along with Zacharias and the past couple of years made him despise the man that much more.

“She said so herself. We train together everyday. It’s as simple as that. Why does it matter to you? Why are you so interested in what we do?” Mike leaned back.

“Hmph, who said I was? Just making an observation.” Levi set his paper down and stood up.

“I’m going to bed.” Levi dropped his cup off and left without another word. _‘That man is beginning to really piss me off.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. If you're wondering about my cat, she's fine. I thought I accidentally hurt her when I tripped but the blood was mine. That little jerk was perfectly ok. Anyways, I'm heading to bed. Until, next time!
> 
> ~XOXO Nightengale


End file.
